Blue wasteland
by creativeartist
Summary: Drakken can take it no longer! NOTE: Apsychodilic Lavaithen gaved me this story to finish for him and i intend on doing it.
1. Default Chapter

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan   
  
(KP is owned by Disney. I am owned by me. BWHAHAHAHA! Gotta own something. Um, yeah.)  
  
a/n: This is me getting back to what I do best, the dark fic. My Rufus story will continue onward, but I'm just not as good at being funny. So this will be my main focus, with RKOTW being the diversion for when I flame out on angst between chapters.  
  
A vein was bulging in Doctor Drakken's forehead. His blood pressure was steadily rising as his hands trembled with the cold steel. He had decided at last that it was time to cut the whining and just do the dead already. His nimrod henchmen hadn't really put up much of a fight, mainly because they were far too stupid to comprehend what was going on with Drakken. All they knew was that he had asked for a gun and a bullet. Not plural as in bullets, but a single solitary piece of ammunition. The lumbering red suited morons hadn't even asked for the why and wherefores as to this request, everything Drakken did was a mystery to them. Asking for a sole bullet with which to do something unexplained with, it was nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Thats why Drakken left them the letter. So they would understood where their master was and why he wasn't going to be coming home. Ever. He almost felt a bit bad for his minions, they would be completely confused as to what the situation was with the blue doctor. They only knew of hitting things, rappeling down things and trying to grab things. Angst and depression were beyond their scope of intellectual power.  
  
Yes. The clouds of gloom that had hung around him for so long were finally parting. He could see the sun rising in his mind's vision.  
  
"Just quit your whining and do the damn deed already." He told himself as the icy winds blew through his greasy black hair. He stood at the cliffs that overlook the frigid waters of the ocean. Drakken shivered as a cold wind blew off of the blue abyss, the little warmth in his body being sucked away by it. Well this was just peachy. He had wanted to die somewhere nice and the nicest place he could think of at the moment of at the moment was California. He had studied at Berkeley for two years before quitting and in his memories the west coast had always been a sunlit bright spot in a life that was otherwise dark and frigid.   
  
But those memories were not the present. It was a cold day on the San Francisco bay. Well at least the ocean was still pretty. He watched the white capped foam rising and beating against the shore, the waves rising and dying and being reborn as they had been for millions of years and would do so for millions more after he was gone. The thought and the vision filled Drakken with a sort of grim tranquility.   
  
Was it time now?   
  
Drakken wondered when and where things had begun to unravel. He couldn't put an exact date on it, mainly because he didn't think things had ever really been together for him in the first place. Had he always been such a loser? Why was he such a loser? He mused these things as he stared out over the expanse of undrinkable water.   
  
The catalyst of course had been Shego. Their relationship had never been classified into 'good' at any particular moment in time but it had completely fallen apart in recent weeks. He could still here her hard voice inside his head.   
  
"Drakken...this is your worst idea ever! Using a giant spray can to burn a hole in the ozone layer...that doesn't make any sense!"  
  
"No Shego it makes perfect sense! It only doesn't make sense if we stop with just burning the hole in the ozone layer. We destroy the ozone layer and then I deploy my huge sun blocking machine! We charge people not to be burned alive!"  
  
"It is so stupid. Even if it works...lame."  
  
Drakken lost it. "Can't you cut me some slack! I've spent half of my once very large trust fund on you and you still treat me like something you pulled out of your ear."  
  
Shego was merciless when she got mad. "That's because you are a huge loser. You think your going to rule the world someday? You can barely tie you shoes. If you wind up taking over so much as the local mall I'll be greatly surprised."  
  
"I am not a loser!"  
  
"Yes, you are. And I am through wasting my valuable time on this Earth trying to make your weak ass lame brained schemes work right. I'm going out on my own. Goodbye and good riddance."  
  
Shego stormed out and never came back, leaving Drakken on his own with no one around but his slow witted speech impaired henchmen. Drakken had every reason to believe that Shego would never return. He was left to his own devices, staggering around the dark and empty liar by himself. He grew so lonely that he even tried making conversation with the said dull brained henchmen, but they weren't interested in talking about anything other then porno and the Dallas Cowboys and he soon tired of trying to communicate with them.  
  
It then dawned on that Shego was right, he wasn't a later bloomer, he was just stupid and would never achieve any of his goals. All throughout his life people had been telling him that, but it wasn't until recently that he had finally accepted it. Everything he had attempted in life had blown apart and failed. He hadn't always aimed at doing evil. Back in the day he was trying to figure out how to grow some new type of super fast growing vegetables that he believed could end third world hunger or try to fix the ozone layer that later he wished to destroy. But those things had been pipe dreams that he had failed miserably at. He had been no better at being evil either. He was the laughing stock of the villain world and he knew it. He know only wondered why Shego hadn't left him sooner.  
  
Not only was Shego right but the long line of pricks who had tormented him all his life were right. He lacked fundamental value as a human being. The fat bullies who had taken his money from him in school were dead on, so were the stuck up bitch cheerleaders and the frat assholes at the university. They were a race of total bastards, but they were also winners. And he was a loser. Worse then that he was a loser who for the longest time thought he was a winner. It was sad state of affairs indeed.  
  
Drakken held the gun to his head.  
  
That he realized was an ugly way to do it. He dropped the gun.  
  
The ocean looked so pretty. He decided that was a better way to end. To return to that timeless deluge from which all life had originally started so long ago. From a hard evolutionary viewpoint he was going home. He would be eaten by the fish or fishes and in a way that made sense only to him live a new existence under the sea.  
  
He let himself fall.  
  
What happened after that was either tragic or heroic depending on what your point of view was. To Drakken it was the worst humiliation comprehendible.  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!" He yelled as she swooped down on her jet pack to grab him.  
  
Even in trying to take his own life, the cheerleader got in the way.  
  
"Drakken?" She asked him with wild eyed concern. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
He looked up at her with numb, sad eyes. "Kim Possible? You horrid little girl. Why must you ruin all of my plans?"  
  
"Because I was informed of this by one of your flat footed goons. He had trouble reading the message over the phone but I got the idea. Naturally I had to do something to stop it."  
  
Drakken was incensed. "WHY!? WHY THIS TIME YOU INSUFFERABLE BITCH!?"  
  
He then broke down and sobbed at her feet.  
  
"Your plan is to jump into the ocean? That's a lot more like a lemming then a super villain Drakken."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No. Not when you are trying to..." Kim's pretty face looked quite disturbed and what she said next came out as a peep. "Commit suicide?"  
  
"Is it really that hard a word to say? I thought you could do anything."  
  
"I can."  
  
"Yes. And this includes ruining my life."  
  
"By extending it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Kim Possible, you don't know what it's like to be me. You have no idea. Everybody loves you so much."  
  
Kim looked at him with...concern. She wondered what was wrong with her. Drakken was a villain! The world would be safer without him! But she could not help but feel sorry for the whimpering blue mass at her feet.  
  
"Tell me." Kim said.  
  
"How would you even relate? I'm a loser. You have no idea what that's like because your all that."  
  
"Uh huh. Then why do you always make a point of telling me otherwise."  
  
"Have you heard of denial?" Drakken asked in a voice that seethed with sarcasm and bitterness. "It isn't just a river in Egypt you know."  
  
"Well, if you don't tell me now you'll have to do it later."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your coming home with ME. And I'm going to monitor you until your no longer interested in killing yourself."  
  
"Oh so your going to force feed me all of those rosy little lies about how life's worth living and I have value and all that crap? Is that how you get your kicks you sick little do gooder? Can't you just let me die in peace? I'm not taking anyone down with me! I just want to sleep!"  
  
"I'm sorry Drakken. But I can't let you go, knowing that your going to try to hurt yourself again."  
  
"Why? So I can go back to the false hopes? So I can return to the horrid delusion that someone cares about me? When it is so obvious that no one does. Your going to brainwash me aren't you?"  
  
"If that's what I need to do." Kim said grimly.  
  
Kim put an arm around him and he went limp in under it. She began to fly back to Middleton and a strange and uncertain future.


	2. Drew

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan   
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
a/n: Another short chapter. I am so in the lethargy zone.  
  
"It reeks of Middleton." Drakken sneered as Kim pulled him towards the house. He did not resist, he knew that he could not break free of Kim Possible. She was an in shape athletic bitch and he was a sniveling out of shape computer geek. Kim could likely run him down with two feet in cement blocks.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you'll get used to the smell in time."  
  
"How peachy."  
  
The interior of the house was empty. Kim's parents and the tweebs were gone, off to wherever. Drakken was a little relived, Kim's father had been in no small part responsible for breaking his spirit back in college. Drakken figured that age and having kids would have mellowed him out, but he honestly didn't care at all if they had. Drakken like a number of the mentally unstable was into keeping careful score of the injustices real or alleged that were perpetrated upon him by people and society. That bastard Possible could fry for all he cared.  
  
"Um, where are you going to be keeping me in your little suburban jail? I don't think your parents would approve of me being here. I am a villain after all, or I was one. Or I tried to be one...I'm confused now."  
  
"My room. My closet is much bigger then your average bedroom."  
  
"Your parents won't be rooting around in there? Cause I think it would be pretty creepy to find me huddled in your closet."  
  
"I do my own laundry these days, so no. They stay out of my room completely."  
  
"Goodie. At least I won't have to worry about your father finding me. Though if he does I could easily convince him I was trying to do unspeakable things to his precious daughter. From there his fatherly over protective instincts would kick in and he would kill me in a furious rage. Hmmmm. A nearby alternative to the traditional suicide via police option."  
  
"So not gonna happen Drakken. You are not going to die. I'm going to make sure of it."  
  
"Ho bag."  
  
"And I'm not going to let you insult me until I stop trying. No matter how pissed off you make me. I don't give up. Ever."  
  
"Oh yes, the classic hero. You always do the right thing no matter how bad of an idea it might be for you. How caring and decent of you."   
  
"Sarcastic much?"   
  
"Am I supergirl?"  
  
"I am so not a superhero, they wear seriously unfashionable and unnecessarily revealing tights."  
  
Drakken smiled a tiny bit at the idea of Kim in a skintight Shego suit. "Hmmm. Now there's a mental picture that might convince me life is worth living again." He grinned.  
  
"That is so sick and wrong."  
  
"A man can dream can't he?"  
  
"Your like seriously old Drakken. Your totally in your late thirties." She grimaced with visible distaste. "And besides Shego wore some pretty body hugging outfits and that didn't help your world view any."  
  
"Well that's cause Shego thinks I'm a huge loser. It was her way of teasing me with something that I could never in a thousand years have. Not that that's anything new for me. I'm used to girls making fun of me. She was just filling a void that the cheerleaders used to occupy back in high school."  
  
"I though Shego liked you."   
  
"What ever gave you that idea?" Drakken asked in surprise.  
  
"Well, why else would she keep working for you? She was obviously a serious evil type and you weren't exactly the same. I always thought she had some personal loyalty to you that kept her there."  
  
"No. She didn't. What she had was a loyalty towards the things I was able to buy for her. I was the apathetic untalented child of the wealthy, the one thing I always had was a large amount of wealth and treasure. I was able to buy her a lot of things. I paid her quite a bit of money every month. I was never good with economics. I knew I was spending large chunks of money but I figured it was part of that old saying that 'you have to spend money to make money'. The thing was everything I invested in failed in spectacular fashion. I have around five bucks in the bank right now, a fact made even worse by the fact that I started with around three million dollars."  
  
Drakken sat down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling vacantly at that memory. His life had been the opposite of the American dream. He had been given an easy path to the good life and totally blew it. He thought of all of the people who should have been given his chances instead, people who would have surely been capable enough to make something of his life.  
  
"Well that's too bad. But Shego's just one person, eventually..."  
  
"I'm going to find someone who really cares about me. Heard it, lived the reality of trying to do it. If it were true then it would have happened at one point or another."  
  
"You aren't going to give up. I refuse to let you give up."  
  
"Kim Possible...why on Earth do you care? I'm a wretched piece of human waste! Just let me die in peace! I promise I'll go quietly. I'll even put it in writing that you tried your best to save me, that I was wrong and that I now realize you're a hero and that all blah blah blah stuff. Lord knows I don't have it in me to do the whole blaze of glory thing."  
  
"I know you don't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because deep down, your weak. A huge killing spree, now that's more a Shego thing. Maybe Monkey Fist."  
  
"Yes I know. I can't even be evil. Do you realize how pathetic that is?"  
  
"Well you have to be able to do something."  
  
"That's a dirty lie and you know it. As millions condemned to a life of hamburger engineer wage slavery know there are plenty of people in this world who are disposable."   
  
Drakken looked even more hateful then before. Kim hadn't suffered from depression herself but she had taken some psychology. What she recognized was that Drakken was so low in himself that he had descended into some base level of misanthropy where one feels the need to prove for a solid fact that life is meaningless and one is best aborted. He was so screwed up that he now wanted to show the world that all happiness is a fleeting delusion that can only last so long before the sinister force comes and lays waste to your dreams. Kim was afraid of confronting this, mainly because she was so full of positivism. Fighting villains physically never scared Kim but trying to understand them did. She was afraid they knew something fundamentally wrong about the universe that she was missing. And then that same darkness would swallow her if she learned that horrible secret, maybe even to the point where she would feel the siren call of the dark side herself and raise the black flag.  
  
"People have value Drakken. Even you do."  
  
"Now your just being a hopeless romantic. But what am I to expect from the cheerleader? Okay when your on the side of life where all of the hot shots like you are then I could understand. But I am not over on your side of the world Kim Possible. I'm in with the dregs."  
  
"Who are you talking about? Its just us here."  
  
"I'm not referring to the present. I'm talking about the past."  
  
"Like the other villains? I thought you believed Shego was the greatest thing since sliced bread."  
  
"As a villain she is. But she's an utterly terrible human being. Do you know of the hatred she has towards her family? I mean her brothers are stupid but they mean well and have tried very hard to connect with her. But she hates them regardless."  
  
"Yeah. That is true." Kim agreed reluctantly. She didn't have a very high opinion of Shego either, but she didn't want to be agreeing with Drakken at all. She was trying to talk him down. Though he was sitting on her couch right in front of her and there was no way he could outrun her to door she was still very worried. Mentally he was still at the edge of the cliffs. And there was no way she could watch him twenty four hours a day.  
  
"Like I said, the dregs."  
  
"Well at least one of them had to care about you. It was one of your henchmen that told you were going to try this kind of stunt."  
  
"Which one? He is so fired."  
  
"I thought you said you were out of money anyways."  
  
"Its the hostile gesture that counts. He messed up my big moment."  
  
"Don't you want your big moment to be something that people will remember?"  
  
"Oh they always remember the suicide. Its a shame I didn't do it earlier, like back in high school. There would have been so many more people who would have remembered me if I had taken the plunge then." He mused with infernal sarcasm. "Do you have any idea what the true heart of darkness looks like Kimmie? Its having great quantities of remorse over the fact that you should have killed yourself along time ago. If I had died when I was fourteen people could have looked at me and said that I had potential and could have made something of myself later on. They would have mourned a young man dead in his supposed prime. Now that I'm a grown failure they will have no sympathy for me. They will regard it as a smart career move on my behalf to do the deed. They will ridicule me and piss on my headstone."  
  
"God that's screwed up." Kim sighed with resignation. Drakken was in much worse shape in she had originally believed him to be. She thought he was reeling from Shego having dumped him.  
  
"I'm so glad I'm not paying for your so called psychological advice."  
  
"Well, go on. The more I know about you the sooner I can fix you."  
  
"I think about that sometimes, what they'll say after its over for me. You know what I think the biggest disappointment in the world is? You'll never get to read your own obituary. You can't go to your own funeral. The one time people are actually going to say what they really feel about you and you'll never know. Its positively fucked up. But I do know that Shego will there, the warped little brat. She'll view it as an improvement in the gene pool or some other elitist snobbery. She'll almost certainly be happy that I never bred."  
  
He was bringing up Shego again. "Is Shego really that important to you?"  
  
"What do you mean? I hate that bitch and I'm sure she feels the same way about me."  
  
"Yes, but you keep bringing her up."   
  
"She's an important person in the ruination of my life. When she was around I thought I'd finally found a friend. Sometimes she acted that way."  
  
"Was it just that she was always making fun of you?"  
  
"No. It was the fear. Now I'm hardly a model of mental health myself, but that girl was scary. I was always afraid when she was around."  
  
"But when we fought you were always condescending to her."  
  
"I was trying to feel like I had some power. You and I know she could have killed me at any time. And that there was always that possibility that would. She always played it so cool, but she's not as stable as she looks from the outside. I think she may be even more screwed up then I am sometimes."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Not to you! You always defeated her. And with nothing but your bare hands either. You have no idea what its like to be WEAK."  
  
"You don't have to be weak you know. You can improve yourself."  
  
"Yeah huh. Lived that too. I am weak. I tried doing a pushup in 89' and I was unable to move for like a week afterward."  
  
"You have to believe in yourself."  
  
"Do you really believe that rhetoric that you keep spitting? Its sickening to watch such ugly lies come out of such a pretty girl."  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever. Keep telling me all that stuff. The world famous and perfect Kim Possible trying to teach a loser like me all about the value of self esteem is like Joe Montana trying to teach a man with no arms how to throw a football."  
  
Kim was beginning to feel increasingly drained from this conversation. She looked down at her expensive shoes and then up at Drakken again. There was no mistaking the look on his face. He wasn't doing this to try to tweak her or ruin her sunny disposition, he believed everything he said.  
  
"Not so high and condescending now miss Possible?" He asked her.  
  
"I didn't know how sick you were before Drakken. I'm here trying to help you and your making ME feel bad for it." Kim retorted bitterly, her voice almost reduced down a whimper.  
  
Drakken saw Kim Possible's face crumbling. And for a minute he felt a surge of the old villainous emotions. 'Go for it! Finish her off!' For a second some very mean words were on the edge of his lips. And this would be the perfect opportunity for a slam. He had brought one of the most happy people in the world down to his miserable level.  
  
"I didn't HAVE to care about you, you stupid deranged fool." She spat with hurt in her eyes. "I didn't have to come out of a busy school day just to save YOU, a man I was very tempted to just let die."  
  
His heart went cold and stopped him.   
  
"Did you just really say that?"  
  
"Yes Drakken. I did." She sighed with noticeable discontent.  
  
"I'm sorry if, um hurt you with my words." He muttered lowly. "I can't believe I said that. But its true."  
  
There was a moment of wonder in Kim Possible's eyes. "Well I accept your apology."  
  
The Kimmunicator beeped. Drakken knew what that thing was. "Is that your little computer buddy?"  
  
"Yeah. I gotta go. Something must be happening."  
  
"Your just going to leave me here like this?"  
  
"I'll be back in a few hours. What do I need to chain you to the bed."  
  
"Only if you'd like too."  
  
It took Kim's chaste mind a little while to figure out that he had made a perverse joke. "So gross. I'm here to save your soul, not make it even dirtier."  
  
"A pity. Corruption is it's own reward."  
  
"Well, at least your making stupid jokes again."  
  
"What do I do until you get home?"  
  
She handed him an empty composition notebook and some pens. "Write down stuff about your twisted childhood or whatever. Writing can really help keep you grounded. Rant all you want, the paper can't judge you."  
  
"And you know this?"  
  
"From dealing with the stupid on a near continuous level, yes I do."  
  
"You mean the buffoon?"  
  
"Don't call him that. Goodbye Drakken, I have to stop some break in at a military lab somewhere."  
  
"Hey." He said looking up. "Call me Drew."  
  
She nodded slightly and then was gone.


	3. Living with stoppable

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan   
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
a/n: It was mentioned that Shego is more evil then normal in this. Well after Go Team Go my opinion of her has changed a bit. I used to think her attitude was stress caused by working for an idiot like Drakken and/or traumatic past experiences but as we've seen its not. She's evil just because she likes tormenting others. And it seems more now like she was the one abusing HIM instead of what was previously thought.   
  
And I'm glad to see so many people emotionally reacting to my story. Its nice to know that you can always shock people regardless of how much time passes.  
  
February 1st 2004  
  
Kim Possible gave me this diary to keep track of my random insane thoughts, so that I could be more grounded. Whatever that's supposed to mean. Me grounded? BWAHAHAHAHA! I am the master of the evil! Fear me! Um, please say I'm evil. Neh. Your mean!  
  
Kim Possible left to deal with some mission dealie. So I'm stuck in her room watching TV. The goddamn Super Bowl is on, which means the yokels across this country are currently gorging themselves. And readying their looting bricks to pillage and rape the locals in their small town.  
  
Don't they know the whole thing is rigged? Sure the PATRIOTS who were totally lame in the past inexplicably became world beaters right after 9/11 when everybody's high on this God Bless America crap. The NFL is a greater crime against humanity then even my weather machine was for pro football is much farther on the road to world domination then any existing villain. (Besides, I would have put the water back after I conquered Canada. I like nature too much to destroy the Great Lakes!) The way they convince cities to pay untold zillions of tax payer dollars to rebuild "obsolete" stadiums at the threat of team relocation is a truly wicked extortionist scheme. And they way they get little kids whose families can't even afford to pay the rent to spend a hundred some dollars on an 'authentic' game jersey of some steroid juicer, oh that's just sick and wrong.  
  
And most evil of all is the fact that not only all of this is purely legal...but they have brainwashed the population into thinking that it is un-American to oppose it! Truly there are much greater evils in the world then my own.  
  
I need to stop thinking about the Super Bowl before my evil blue skin becomes green with jealously. Why couldn't I have thought up such a bling bling mega bucks racket? Oh right because I'm no good at evil schemes. That's why I'm on suicide watch to begin with.  
  
I'm still pretty depressed. But not as much. Kim Possible seems to actually care whether I live or die, so I maybe I should stick around. When I tried to convince her that life sucks (which it does by the way) and that I'm better off dead she seemed to be getting depressed herself. I don't think its possible to make the redheaded vixen cry, but it if it is then I almost made her do it today. Now I feel kinda bad for that too. Why should I care about that? Don't I want Kim Possible to suffer?   
  
And shouldn't she? Am I not her worst enemy in the whole world?  
  
Doctor Drakken  
  
Master of this journal!  
  
February 2nd 2004  
  
Kim Possible came back from the mission but wouldn't tell me what happened. She's mean like that. I guess she thinks I'm going to tell the villains something. She did want me to tell her how I was feeling and I said I'd feel better if we went outside, so she let me out after making sure the coast was clear for her dad. I'm regaining my ability to hate, so that may have been a good thing.  
  
Its still dark and cold outside so I'm not happy.   
  
"I hate Winter." I told her. "Its all cold and wintry."  
  
"But what about Snow man hank?"  
  
"Well I hate Winter after Christmas. Then it just sucks."  
  
"Am I giving you the idea to eradicate winter? Is this going to be your new plot?"  
  
"Would you try to stop me if I said it was?"  
  
"Probably not since snow is so annoying. Well unless you have some kind of ulterior take over the world motive behind it."  
  
"No. At least not that I can think of. Not that it matters since I don't have any money left to work with anyways."  
  
We walked around until we stopped out in front of that Mexican place, the Bueno Nacho. We were promptly greeted by the buffoon and his pink hairless thing that lives in his pocket. At last, someone whose an even bigger loser then I am. It was a refreshing change of pace. Though of course I didn't say any of that since Kim likes him for whatever reason.  
  
"Hi Ron." Kim said.  
  
"Kim...do you that Drakken's behind you?" He asked nervously. Yay! I really do inspire fear! Well only in the buffoon anyhow. Shut up.  
  
"Its okay, he's with me. And try to go easy on him, he's having some emotional problems. He tried to kill himself yesterday."  
  
The Buffoon seemed shaken by that knowledge. "Whoa. Um, sorry for suspecting you dude. But you know, the evil thing."  
  
I followed them inside. All the food was making me sick because I haven't eaten in so long. "So much food. So little money." I stated.  
  
"Especially when its as slamming as here." The buffoon stated. (Yes I know his name is Ron now, but I like some traditions.)   
  
"I haven't eaten in three days."  
  
"Hmmmm. Well okay...you were an evil genius right?" The buffoon asked.   
  
"Yes?" I respond.  
  
"Well I've give you my lunch money every week if you do all my homework." He stated.  
  
"Starting now?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've been making some extra cash by having Rufus do tricks and charging the stupid to watch."  
  
"Its a deal bu...Stoppable." I shook his hand.  
  
Kim doesn't like this deal at all, but says she wants us to do the right ourselves or some bullshit and won't snitch on us because of that.  
  
The nacos were really good. Maybe this is why heroes are always fighting so hard against my schemes. To protect their precious naco! This requires further research.  
  
Drakken  
  
February 3rd 2004  
  
So goddamn cold. More nacos! Yay!  
  
February 5th 2004  
  
The Buffoon wants me to go to school with him and hang out. The reason is that he thinks my reputation as a villain will stop some fat kid from giving him more wedgies in gym class. Its a laughable idea really, seeing how I was and am still a weakling. But hey maybe my blue skin will freak the moron out enough for him to give up! Doctor Drakken...EVIL BODYGUARD! MWAHAHAHAH! Shego will have a field day with that idea.  
  
What's the worst that could happen? Me get beat up again? Compared to what's recently gone down that would be a cake walk. Two days ago the IRS was getting ready to evict my evil lair and my supposed best friend in the world deserted me. What's dealing with some punk kid compared to that?  
  
The Buffoon stated that his grades are actually up a letter since I started doing his homework so he gave me a raise in naco money. From F to D I think. Yes, finally someone even dumber then me! Though is discouraging that after college classes Ds are the best I can do on friggin HIGH SCHOOL papers. I am such a tard.  
  
Drakken  
  
February 6th 2004  
  
Well my short career as evil bodyguard has come to a failed end. I tried to shut that fat idiot Carlos up, but he called my a faggot and kicked my ass. Then he beat up the Buffoon for putting me up to it. Oww. I think Kim's family may be suspicious of the blood I tracked into the house.  
  
Kim saw what had happened to me almost immediately. "Drakken...what did you do today?"  
  
"I tried to stop that fat kid from bullying Ron. As you can see I failed miserably."  
  
"Which fat kid?"  
  
"Carlos Gordo."  
  
"Oh that tard. He's just pissed at the world because he's even dumber then Brick Flagg is. Don't worry, I can deal with him."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't do that. Its bad enough I had Shego fight all my battles for me in the past, I don't need you to do it too. I don't need to feel like anymore of a wimp."   
  
"Well. I could teach you to fight."  
  
"Please don't. I bruise easily."  
  
"Well okay, then I'll have to deal with this idiot myself. And you can hide behind a girl for the second time period in your pitiful life."  
  
"Alrite. I'll do it."  
  
Now I've basically agreed to get beat up by Kim Possible every day for the next couple months. Just wonderful.  
  
February 9th 2004  
  
Things are getting painful now. It is clear to me now that this is all a part of Kim Possible's latest plan to ruin my life. She's been doing that way too long. Did I ask for too much when I sought out total global domination over the pitiful human race? No I clearly did not. Its my rightful prerogative for only when I dominate mankind can I enact my revenge upon everybody.  
  
These sparring lessons are a serious pain in my ass. I can't even touch Kim because of how fast she is and how pathetically un-coordinated I am. And even though she never hits me with her best effort it still really hurts.   
  
"Come on Drew." She smirks at me, punching at me again and again. "Get with it."  
  
I swing at her and draw nothing but air. I'm something like zero for ten million so far in punch accuracy. But what do you expect from a loser? Every high school team I tried out for back before I knew I was a loser I got rejected by, and for a number of reasons. Even I was somehow able to hit little miss she thinks she's all that...would it matter at all? I doubt if the force of it would be enough to smash a fly, let alone make someone bleed. These twigs I call my arms are not muscles, they are bones with sleeves on them.  
  
"Gah! Take that!" I yell incoherently as Kim effortlessly side steps and blocks my feeble attempts at throwing a punch. "And some of this!" She actually blocks that one with her leg, swinging her foot down on my hand so hard that it bruises. "GAHHHH!"  
  
Every now and then Kim Possible looks totally discouraged at this. Perhaps in a way I have found a way to defeat her at last. For in the task of trying to teach me how to fight she is finally learning that even she cannot do anything. MWAHAHAHAHAH! Take that Kim Possible!   
  
Kim then had me try to fight the buffoon.   
  
"Oh yeah." He smirked stupidly, not really taking the scene seriously himself. "Ron Stoppable, monkey master in da house yo!"  
  
Kim sighs in exasperation. "Just fight him Ron."  
  
"Hey, why me?" He asks.  
  
"Because Drakken needs to work with someone he actually hit before he moves up to me."  
  
"Hey are you implying that I am slow and weak!"  
  
"In a word...yes."  
  
"I resemble that remark." He states, then assumes his mock karate pose that even I can tell is a total joke. "HYAAAAAH!" He yells with a vacant grin. He chops at me and as Kim predicted its so slow that even I can block the thing. I feel some satisfaction and kick at him, the buffoon grabs my leg and pulls me off my feet onto the ground. He then tries some kind of TV only wrestling move that only works in the world of chorography and fails miserably to take me down. I then loose it and kick him as hard as I can.  
  
It works! The buffoon is down! Soon his pink rat thing is trying to revive him. I should have aimed that kick better.  
  
"Dammit Drakken!" Kim growls at me.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, he turned into it that way!"  
  
Kim recognizes that Ron is an idiot and I didn't intentionally kick him in the nads, but she still isn't pleased with it. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the day. But she isn't mad enough to beat me up so its all good in the hood right now.  
  
  
  
Drakken  
  
February 15th 2004  
  
Kim apparently reads this thing. I know because she asked me why I wasn't writing anymore. She said she needs to me to write more so she can better understand me during the suicide watch.   
  
"Yeah right." I say. "You just want me to write something embarrassing in there so you'll have something to make fun of me about."  
  
"Drew there's a great body of things I can make fun of you with now."  
  
"Like what?" I challenged.  
  
"Like the teddy bear. Yeah...Ron told me."  
  
"That treacherous buffoon! He gave me his word as a fellow disciple of Snowman Hank!" I was pretty pissed off from that. Sort of wished now that I HAD kicked Ron in the nads on purpose for that betrayal.  
  
"Drakken." She said with tired resignation. "Why are you being so difficult."  
  
"Why are so sounding just like my momma?" I did an imitation of momma's whiny nag voice. "Ehhhh...Drewie when are you gonna get married? Are you get married to that girl your always hanging around?"  
  
Kim's mood lightened alittle. "Really? She thought you and Shego..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That would be just too weird."  
  
"And way too scary. She'd like totally dominate the whole relationship. I'd too scared that if I didn't take out the garage on time or do the dishes that she'd cut my throat open." I shuddered. "And if I'd leave the seat up, well that's too scary to even think about."  
  
Kim giggled at the frightening (to me) idea of me and Shego being in relationship. "You know Drew, your evil...but your always entertaining."  
  
"Professor Dementor told me the same thing. Even Shego sometimes admitted that I could be funny, that is when she wasn't critizing me for speaking my mind."  
  
We laughed a little. It was a very nice moment. Then she turned for the door.  
  
"So are you leaving again?" I asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I get so lonely here."  
  
"Well I have to save the world. Sorry. Go on the computer or something, e-mail your friend Shego."  
  
"Um, no thank you. I'd prefer that she not know where I am."  
  
Kim then looked back at me as she walked out. "Drew, your gonna have to face your fear sooner or later."  
  
And with that went all of the positive emotion that had been building in that room. I knew exactly what she meant by my fear and it caused fear to swamp my puny little brain.  
  
Drakken  
  
February 20th 2004  
  
The day of the rematch was upon me today.  
  
Ah dammit, I was aiming for drama but no that just sucked. This journal is written almost as bad as Dave the Barbarian's poetry. But anyways now is not the time to compare my life to that of some cartoon idiot, it is time to talk about the very real lives of two very real idiots.  
  
"You ready brutha?" The buffoon asks me as we enter the high school halls. Its my first time back since I attempted to save him that the local bully. Now that I've been training for a few weeks or so (At least I think that's how long it was, I'm pretty stupid) I'm ready for a rematch.  
  
"Ready to rock and roll homie." I tell the buffoon.  
  
"Alrite G. Nuthin' to it but to do it." We walk towards the gym and lo and behold we see that fat lump behind it. Carlos is unconvincingly attempting to play basketball but he's way the hell too fat to jump high and just winds up sumo slamming people in his attempts at dunking. "There is he." Ron tells me. (Yeah I got tired of writing Buffoon. Though don't think that I now think he's smart or something.)  
  
The tub of lard looks at us through squinted eyes. He's so blubber covered that it looks as if his eyes are being narrowed to slits by the huge fat deposits pressing down upon them from above. "Well well if it isn't dork boy and the blue boy who thinks he's all that. Buncha faggots."  
  
"Wow." I told him. "Your witty."  
  
"Damn straight." He said oblivious to the fact that I'd just insulted him. He then put on what he thought was a tough looking face, but really he just looked like some retard wearing shorts that were way the hell to short for his bloat monster frame. "Anyhow...you gonna give me the money...or am I gonna have to beat it out of you?"  
  
"Come and get some." I growled at him, assuming the kung fu stance Kim had taught me. This was my revenge. If I could fight even ten percent as good as Kimmy then I could punch this fool into bloat burger meat. Okay that also sounded bad, but then we all know that I'm not a writer. "Come and get some...punkass."  
  
"Way to tell it Doctor D." Ron stated.  
  
Carlos then began to lumber forth.  
  
"Dude." Ron told me. "Watch out for the rolls. That shit catches your leg and you'll be sucked in."  
  
"Should I aim for his nads?"  
  
"That could be risky. Not too mention the flab probably hangs down over them anyways."  
  
"The head?"  
  
"That would be by far the least vulnerable place on the creature."  
  
"The chest?"  
  
"No. You could get sucked in like I just said."  
  
"The gut?"  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Then what the hell do I do?"  
  
"Hmmmmmm. I guess then you should go back to your plan to hit him in the head. It won't break anything, but you could knock him out if you hit him hard enough."  
  
"Alrite lets do this thing. I kick the front of the head."  
  
"And I'll bring up the rear...ewwww."  
  
Note to journal: we really did do all the strategizing, Carlos really was THAT slow a runner. We could have developed the outline for a novel in the time it took him to complete his panting, sweaty charge from the basketball court to us.  
  
"FAGGGGGGGGOTS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. If anything we can charge him for a hate crime if he seeks a rematch.  
  
I got a running start at the incoming mountain of jello. I jumped up on one leg while Run literally ran a circle around him to attack from behind. I had enough of a head of steam to get up in the air kick him almost in the head, he took it in the front of the neck. And the neck was where he had the least of his flabby Armour. He was staggered by grabbed me with his enormous meat hooks as I came down in a landing.  
  
In translation...OH DEAR LORD! I was never so scared in all of my life as I was engulfed chest first into that abyss of cellulite. I would have taken Shego's claws in a minute over being pressed against those enormous man tits. He hit me in the head with both of his fists combined and begin punching me in the top of the head. Then he shook and I was nearly knocked out by his next attack.  
  
Jesus H Christ, you don't even know what pain is until you've been pistol whipped by a man tit. I was bloodied and knocked to the ground.  
  
Luckily that was when Ron jumped up on Carlo's back and began choking his great neck from behind. Though admittedly it was taking all of the Buffoon's meager weight to choke the walking stomach. Carlos began to lumber backwards in gasping pain as Ron choked away. "Go for it Doctor D!" He yelled at me as Carlos began reaching back to try to throw Ron off.  
  
I seized the initiative and assaulted Carlos from the front, banging my fists into his stomach. Despite Ron's claims of the bully possessing Blob like powers my hands were not sucked in. And it hurt him quite a bit. Flab doesn't protect like sinew does. I drew back my fist and punched the fat bastard, then I repeated it again and again until he keeled over. Ron made to jump off before I felled him.  
  
"Timber!" I hollered stupidly as I kicked and punched as hard and as fast as I could, I was beside myself with pure joy and kept hitting that punk even after he was down. "CARLOS GORDO!" I yelled as he lay trembling in pain and fear beneath me. "YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT..."  
  
He saw me raising my foot directly over his head. "No....no....."  
  
"BUT YOUR NOT!"  
  
My foot descended.  
  
Drakken  
  
February 22nd 2004  
  
Me and the Buffoon are still celebrating our victory. Nacos and many of them. I'm starting to worry about Kim's family finding me. So I'm going to be staying with the Buffoon for awhile. He isn't such a bad guy, just so clownish and dumber then a piece of wood. I like his pet rat thing though.   
  
Ron's parents didn't really care that I was staying with in his room with him. So that's a relief. But Ron himself is being pretty annoying.  
  
"Hey...Drakken in the house!" He states when he comes back to his room after school. I loiter on school grounds with him sometimes, but that Barkin jerk always catches me and throws me out. Sometimes I fantasize about kicking Barkin in the nads, but I know he'd catch my foot midway and pull my leg out of it's socket if I tried.  
  
"Hey Buf...Ron." Old habits truly do die hard.  
  
"So um Drakken, when you were living with Shego did you ever...you know..."  
  
"What?" I ask gruffly.  
  
"Get any hot evil action?" He asks pervertedly. His hairless pet laughs.  
  
As I've said, living with Ron is really annoying. I want to move in with Kim again. "No Ron. I didn't. She would have cut me apart if I had even suggested it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'm saying I never tried anything though. I tried creating of a clone of her that would fulfill certain er desires of mine but she caught me. After I woke up from the beating she warned me to never try to clone her again."  
  
"A Shego clone...now that would be awesome."  
  
"She was always...'I'm not letting a pervert like you have my DNA.'"  
  
"Dude I so understand what your saying. I was hoping there would be some way to keep one of the Kim clones you made. And then put one of those compliance chips on it."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Stoppable."  
  
"Oh come on, you've never tried to 'accidentally' see Shego naked the whole time you lived together."  
  
"What part of fear and terrified don't you understand?"  
  
Living with Ron is a serious pain in my ass. I need to get a job at the Bueno Nacho or something so I can get my own place. With that pay I probably wouldn't be able to get anything above roach motel level but Stoppable may cause me to loose my mind.  
  
Drakken  
  
February 25th 2004  
  
I'm getting some BAD vibes over this nuclear missile theft thing. Somebody ripped off a bunch of atom bombs from one of those unstable fission capable loser countries that formed when the Soviet Union formed.   
  
Also in stranger news someone stole the killer whale from Sea World and two hundred gorillas from various zoos across the country. Kim Possible asked me if knew what the motive could be but I don't know what to make of that either.  
  
Drakken  
  
February 28th 2004  
  
Kim hasn't been around to beat up on me for a few days. I don't know where she is. I think she went on some mission but isn't back yet. In fact I know she went on some mission. Let me turn on the TV, maybe they would know.  
  
Ah there she is with the buffoon, fighting with the evil one. And Monkey Fist. And Duff. And...a couple of DNAmy's freakish mutants. And monkey ninjas. And there are my old red clad henchmen. And Professor Dementor. And all of those instant musclemen...  
  
Ho boy.   
  
This can't be good.


	4. shattered perfection

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan   
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
a/n: Goddamit! I re-read the last chapter, so many grammatical errors. I usually catch the worst stuff, but there's always a large amount of smaller things I miss.  
  
"We can't go on the mission just yet KP!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I haven't been to Bueno Nacho today."  
  
"Ron." Kim Possible stated with a collared irritation. "I spend half my day babysitting Drakken, I don't need you to go off and act like an idiot too."  
  
"Is he really that bad?"  
  
"You can have him if you really want." She offered.  
  
"Really? Cause that would be kind of cool. The evil genius down the hall. Yeah. I could dig it. I could you know do a reality series on the life of a villain and then sell it for some money."   
  
"Sure that's a good idea Ron...which super villain would you be using?"  
  
"Drakken...oh wait I get it now. This is you implying that Drakken's a poser."  
  
"Without Shego he is. Why do you think I'm not afraid of keeping him so close to me?"  
  
"Cause he doesn't really want to hurt you." Ron smirked at him. Rufus seemed to agree, the little mole rat laughing a little bit.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I've seen the way he talks to you now. Its almost as if he's starting to like you, despite well you having ruined everything he's ever attempted to do."  
  
"Okay I am so going to avoid the fact that you just said something so gross towards me."  
  
"Ah Kim Kim Kim, this such a typical pattern of denial for you."  
  
"What are you saying? That my arch enemy likes me? Do you know that stupid that sounds?"  
  
"Okay then. Deny the problem you are about to run straight into."  
  
"Lets just go out to the middle of nowhere and try to get some clues on this case. And don't give me anymore of your tabloid thoughts, I'm sure Drakken would be just as revolted as me at...that idea."  
  
Though as Kim prepared for their flight out she felt a strange sensation tingling within her...NO! She pushed the thought out of her mind violently. He was evil, he was demented, he was...BLUE. She wondered briefly if it would different with a blue guy, then shoved that idea out of her head.   
  
Ron wasn't wholly wrong. Since Drakken had come to her house she had started loosing her mind. She had been hopeful that she could turn him but his madness was starting to infect her, at least on some lower level of consciousness.  
  
Mercifully the pilot showed up. "Kim Possible!" The guy shouted at her, as with all of her rides he looked somewhat familiar to her. But which mission had this one been from? She had been up and down the world so many times that it was all starting to blur together somehow.  
  
"Hi." She said in her usual sociality. "So your flying us to North Dakota? Thanks for the ride."  
  
"Its no problem Ms Possible, not after you saved my dog from those mutant cannibals."  
  
"It was no big. They melted as soon as you sprayed them with soda."  
  
Kim and Ron got in the back of the old sytle propeller plane and it began to take off. Kim knew that she had to be absolutely focused for this mission, for nothing less then the absolute fate of the human race and all of its peoples, accomplishments and histories had been laid on the table for this one. Somehow had repeatedly been attempting to steal a nuclear weapon from one of several silos in the upper Midwest. The military had mobilized in full force to attempt to bring down the opposition but had failed repeatedly, everything from tank squads to commando teams coming up empty handed and managing only to protect the weapons. It was only a matter of time before this mysterious group would break through.  
  
Kim Possible of course had been summoned by Global Justice to try to kick some ass. Unfortunately with the holographic camouflage technology they had no one had any idea whose ass it was perpetrating the attempted break ins. They had some kind of highly advanced aircraft though, it seemed to be the base of their operations. Besides that the only thing understood was that they were facing a group effort from a coalition of evil freaks, rather then just one of them.  
  
Middleton was deep within the American heartland (Wyoming to be exact) so it really wasn't that far a ride to the base. Kim could see that the station was on heightened alert right away, a brigade of hulking tanks and infantrymen entrenched out in front. There were muddy trenches and flesh tearing razor wire, sinister gun towers and earth shattering artillery. Anything that could menace this citadel of American might had to be especially horrible in nature. Kim was almost worried for a second. But couldn't she do anything? Or was this going to be the time and place for that to be proven false advertising?  
  
No! Kim knew she had to top this new evil, whatever it was. She would do whatever it took, because failure was death to her. She knew she was the greatest person in the world and she would look towards this as a chance to re-affirm that fundamental truth to humanity.  
  
The plane was brought down upon the soil. A few MPs were lead by an officer up to Kim. "Kim Possible I presume." He was tall, dark haired and broad shouldered and looked more then somewhat like mister Barkin back at the high school.  
  
"You presume right." She said with the contained arrogance that she was known for speaking in. Kim Possible knew she was haughty and arrogant, it was a challenge not to be with her intellect and athleticism and looks and...well one gets the idea. But the red head did care about people, so she tried as hard as she could to stifle her massive ego. "That's me." She added.  
  
"Well thank God. The perpetrators will likely be appearing shortly. In all previous raids they have come at night. We've tried to shoot them but that holographic projection device they possess makes it impossible to draw a clear shot. At least with anything big enough to kill them for sure."  
  
"Wait...kill them? I wasn't informed of this."  
  
"Kim Possible what is you major malfunction?"  
  
"I do not believe in the killing of human beings."  
  
The colonel was taken a back. "Miss Possible they are enemies of the state, terrorists to be exact. They are attempting to steal thermonuclear weapons with which they will wreak much havoc upon the world. What they get they deserve."  
  
"I'm not killing anyone."  
  
"We didn't say it would be YOU that would have to do it. You just have to pin these bastards down. Then we'll do the rest of the work." The Barkin semi look a like grinned evilly at the thought of using some of those huge artillery batteries upon the enemies of Uncle Sam.  
  
"I think me and Ron will work on this case alone." Kim retorted.  
  
Ron disagreed immediately. "Um, Kim wouldn't that a bad idea? I mean shouldn't we at least ask for whatever information that they have first? So we can least start narrowing down the list of villains that we could possibly be facing."  
  
"Well okay. Do you know anything...sir?" Kim asked.  
  
"Well we know that its a woman, a couple men and some kinds of animals that no one has so far been able to identify as of yet. Our MPs haven't given us much better information then that."  
  
"This woman...did she have glowing hands or anything like that?"  
  
"Now that you mention that one of our MPs said she glowed green, but we all assumed he was drunk and consigned him to the brig for it."  
  
Kim then understood why so many people have made fun of the term 'military intelligence.' Didn't these fools know who Shego was? She had been on TV a number of times before. "I see. Can I talk to him?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
The officer and several MPs led her into the dankness of the brig, where a number of soldiers had been consigned for drunkenness, breaking beer bottles over the heads of bartenders, fighting each other, driving tanks onto the lawns of a rich civilian who gave one of them lip and various other unwholesome activities. As with any large organization the military had its sub group of fucktards and most of them were before her. Some of these men were more then run of the mill fucktards, they were in the brig for things such as assault with the famous deadly weapon, raping civilian girls on leave and one instance of gunning down a superior officer. The military didn't always catch the ex-cons who lied about their pre enlistment status and here you could tell.  
  
"Here he is. Charlie...you got some visitors!" The colonel stated.  
  
The skinny blonde man stirred slowly, he staggered over towards them on a visible limp. A number of bandages were seen wrapped one arm. "Yes?" Charlie asked.  
  
"They want to know about the supposed green girl. And the others."  
  
"There's no SUPPOSED. How do you think I got cut up like this?"  
  
"Like official record says, you were drunk. Really drunk. And feel onto some knives." The Colonel then walked out but left a couple of military police around.  
  
"I can't believe that." Kim said.  
  
"Believe it. These people don't like admitting they made mistakes."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I stopped that bitch, but not before she cut me. She gladly would have killed me if not for the fact that I shot her in the leg. It was pretty dark, otherwise I would have aimed a lot higher. And probably had much better success. I wounded her, but I doubt if she's dead from the strength she exhibited. She was real strong."  
  
"Cut you? How?"  
  
"Her hands. They had claws somehow. Real sharp claws."  
  
"Shego." Ron said.  
  
"Well, obviously." Kim yawned at him. "Who was with her?"  
  
"No one. The main fight was taking place elsewhere on the base, this killer girl was trying to sneak around in back where I was. The distraction was pretty effective, I was the only one back on that side of the perimeter."   
  
"Its Shego." Kim said simply. "But when will she be back?"  
  
"Hopefully soon." Ron said. "I'm way behind in school right now."  
  
"You should go back home then. You won't be particularly useful in fighting Shego anyways. Even if she did recently get capped."  
  
"Capped? Is that a Drakken-ism?"  
  
"Its a bizarre kind of reverse Stockholm's syndrome. The captors begin to think like the prisoners. You go home Ron, I'll wait awhile for Shego to show up. If she doesn't then I'll go home too."  
  
Ron understood. "Hey is it alrite if I bring Drakken over to my house? Cause I'm still interested in hanging with the D dawg."  
  
"Sure. Knock yourself out."  
  
Ron left, going off to look for the pilot to go home to Middleton.   
  
"Are you sure this is okay?" The blue man asked.  
  
"Yeah its cool. My parents probably don't even know who you are. They don't watch much TV." Ron said. Ron and Drakken were standing outside of Ron's house, Drakken carrying his notebook under one arm. Drakken looked quite tired. All of Kim Possible's self defense lessons were grinding him down to nothing. His ribs still ached from the death hug he endured battling the arch bully Carlos Gordo. And his right cheek still whined from where the profane beast had brought one monstrous man breast down upon his head.  
  
"Mom, dad...I'm back." Ron said as he opened the door. His parents looked at Drakken.  
  
"He looks kind of familiar." Ron's father said.  
  
"Oh yeah he's an old friend of mine, from uh...summer camp."  
  
"I thought you hated everyone there."  
  
"Well so did he. So we're commiserating about the smoldering hell pits of Wannaweep."  
  
"Well, okay. You kids have fun."  
  
They walked up to Ron's room. Drakken approved immediately, the buffoon like himself was a disciple of Steel Toe and the greatness of professional wrestling. Maybe this could work. "I've got an extra bed, let me just bring it in here."  
  
Ron pulled in another bed. Drakken nodded at him tiredly and gave out an uninspired 'thanks'. Drakken lay down upon the bed, exhausted from training against someone whom he had absolutely no chance at being able to defeat. In a month of full contact martial arts training he hadn't so much as landed a single blow upon Kim Possible. But it was his dream now, even though she was no longer an enemy in his mind. He wanted to knock some of the perfect out of that super girl with those hands that had so often been critized for being so small and weak. Well he would show them all!   
  
He cracked a grin at the far off idea of laying a smack down on the preppie brat. That would make his life complete. Even if Kim Possible were to beat him in a hundred re-matches, he would have his shining moment where he would have proven, proven scientifically even that Kim Possible...was not all that. How many times had he said that tired catch phrase in his missions to enslave the Earth? And how often had he been proven wrong.   
  
Drakken felt a sudden tinge of a largely foreign emotion. It was certainly disorientating and painful. What the hell was wrong with him anyways? All he knew that he felt bad for wishing the humiliation of Kim Possible despite her saving his life and taking him into her house. (Her closet anyways.) What was this horrible thing called? He searched through the computer banks of his memory and came up with the word guilt. Yes that was what this was. And to think he'd though himself completely cured of such weaknesses years ago. He reasoned he was not getting stronger in Kim Possible's care after all, he was in fact growing weaker.  
  
And the fact that he now possessed a trace amount of guilt lead to an even more concerning idea in his mind. Was the continued presence of the pristine and pure Kim Possible in some way causing him to mutate? Was he in fact becoming...GOOD?  
  
Drakken shuddered in terror. 'Me bad...me bad..." He thought repeatedly in his mind, focusing intently on his past evil deeds like a kind of Hindu mantra. He was fearful of loosing his evil essence. He intensified his mantra 'ME BAD...ME BAD...' and for a second he had a mental image of himself as a towering evil presence that held the world in his iron grip. He WAS bad...despite the extensive evidence to the contrary.  
  
Then he saw Kim Possible's cute smiling face, she shook a finger at him accusingly. His imaginary world conquest exploded into obliterated pieces.   
  
Drakken went limp in defeat. He now couldn't even conquer the world in his daydreams. Kim Possible had him so whipped that even his imagination was under her control.  
  
  
  
Kim was beginning to get seriously bored. She had been walking around the perimeter of this army encampment over and over without any sign of evil. She saw no evil, heard no evil and was spoken to by no evil. This was rapidly degenerating into a state of absolute boredom for her.   
  
"Where the hell is green girl anyways?" Kim asked.  
  
A brutal kick broke her advanced state of lethargy in two. Kim's vision dizzied and spun around her as she fought to stay standing up straight.  
  
"Right here Kimmie." The so called green girl stated. She was flanked with a number of lumbering giants that Kim recognized vaguely as former henchmen of Drakken, only all of them now wore green and black. "And don't call me that again."  
  
"Oh yeah...and whose going to make me stop? You? Bring it on Shego."  
  
"Your wish is granted cheerleader."  
  
Shego and the goons charged Kim. Kim was kicked by Shego at the same time at she was tackled by several of the overgrown green henchmen. The other henchmen behind Shego then jumped onto them, adding more sheer weight to the pile of bodies that Kim now squirmed helplessly beneath.  
  
Shego pulled herself out of the mass of humanity and ordered her henchmen around with her sharp voice. "GRAB HER AND STAND UP!"  
  
The henchmen separated with Kim Possible in their tree trunk arms. Normally she could break her way out with a judo flip or some other move but there were ten of the henchmen holding her at once. And they were much more impressive physically then they had been in the past. Kim didn't know what Shego had done to pump up the ranks of evil minions so much but it had worked. There once had stood red clad lumps of flab who huffed and puffed trying to follow Shego up a mountain. There were now green and black monsters who could have at the least made second string in the national football league. There was no way Kim could struggle her way out of all of that concentrated strength. She was held as if in a cast iron vise, her bones hurting as she felt them clamp down upon her arms and legs.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Shego made punching motions in Kim's direction. She then put on a vicious smile. She was going to enjoy this.  
  
"So your going to beat a helpless prisoner? That's pretty low Shego, even for you."  
  
"Kimmie Kimmie Kimmie." She repeated slowly, as if talking to a small child. A small child with severe mental retardation. "Have you learned nothing about me at all? I am...EVIL!"  
  
Shego's fist struck Kim in the stomach. The villain smiled happily. Kim was kicked in the kneecaps. Shego's leg lashed out and hit Kim in the chest, a blow which hurt horribly. Shego was enjoying this little exercise greatly. She hated Kim Possible as much as Drakken did, maybe a little more even because she was always given the miserable grunt job of having to deal with her.  
  
"LET ME GOOOOO!" Kim screamed as loud as she could. "LET ME GO DAMN YOU!"  
  
"Fat chance of that preppie."  
  
Shego's knuckles found Kim's head again. She practiced her a few of her kicks. Kim was yelling at her as loud as she could and struggling uselessly against three thousand pounds of henchman.  
  
"LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE!" The voice of that domineering colonel growled through a megaphone. Apparently the noise generated by Kim's yelling had gotten the army's attention. "OPEN FIRE MEN!" Phalanxes of armed soldiers and a number of tanks backed the overbearing man.  
  
Shego got the idea. This raid was a bust. "We shall advance in the opposite direction." She stated. "FALL BACK BOYS!" Shego and the henchmen retreated into the darkness, the army gunning down three of the beast like men in the process and grazing Shego's shoulder to the sound of a loud and pained yelping.  
  
Kim lay on the ground for a few seconds as she watched Shego run away. While it pleased her to see Shego run that didn't change the fact that she was beaten up. Kim stifled a whimper. "I...lost." She said almost inaudibly. She exerted her self control, she wasn't going to cry in front of that jackass colonel. She didn't feel the need to be condescended too.  
  
The officer approached her with a look of concern. "Are you okay Possible?"  
  
"Yes. I just was surprised is all."  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"I didn't expect that Drakken's incompetent henchmen would suddenly become world beaters. But I'll adjust."  
  
"Do you require medical attention?"  
  
"No. I feel okay."  
  
"Your bleeding from the nose. And you've got quite a bit of other purple spots."  
  
"I said I'm fine." She said with irritation.  
  
"You sure? Cause you can have head trauma from a fight and not be wholly aware of it. A person can think their fine and then wake up dead from a concussion the next day."  
  
"Kim Possible does not do injury!" She snapped.  
  
The colonel seemed only mildly phased, but the intensity with which the supposedly perfect Kim Possible had snapped at him had been startling at the least and a little bit frightening at the most. But he was a high ranking officer in the United States Army and he to project strength at all times. "Alrite Miss Possible. Just concerned about your personal welfare."  
  
"Touching." She said with no minor quantity of sardonicism. "Now I have to go home. I have a math test. Just remember, your enemy is Shego. Don't try to engage her, she has near superhuman strength and claws that can cut through the armour in a tank. If you see her then just shoot her down like the dog she is."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Kim pumped up her jetpack and took off. As she did she thought she saw the three henchmen the army had shoot getting up and walking around. She decidedly immediately she must have been more hurt then she realized. It simply was not possible to be shoot four dozen times and then get up like nothing had happened. That was something that only occurred in TV's Itchy and Scratchy cartoons where the cat despite horrible mutilation would always come back for the next scene as if nothing had happened at all.  
  
Kim's jetpack had some serious range upon it. She flew for several hours, until she arrived in Middleton. The teen hero touched down upon the front lawn and then stripped herself of the jetpack. She walked inside and ignored her family members, they didn't see her come in as they were busy watching TV in the living room. Kim went up to the bathroom and locked the door, then examined her abused face in the mirror. She wondered what in the hell her parents would say. They had been against her crime fighting in the beginning but she had gotten permission because she had proven that she could always win against anyone.  
  
Well that was no longer true. Shego and the new improved minions had taken her to school. She had been defeated. She tried to consul herself with the fact that supposedly no one was perfect, that even the strongest could falter at times and that she was just human not invincible. She thought of the religious beliefs that she had never really absorbed when she had to go to Sunday school, wasn't that bearded guy the only perfect one? She thought about how even the Los Angeles Lakers and New York Yankees had lost in world championship games. That she had been hopelessly ambushed.  
  
But none of this was even the slightest help. Her lengthy winning streak was shattered. She felt one tear coming and then another. It was the sobbing of a teenager whose great belief in their youthful invulnerability had been punctured irreparably. She tried to tell herself that she was being stupid, that of course in real life things didn't always work out and that only weaklings whine about the nature life being oh so unfair. But none of that helped either.  
  
Kim Possible wept.


	5. Death, pain, and a brutal beating

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan   
  
  
  
a/n: I'm weak from being sick, so that's why this took so long to appear.  
  
"Well Shego, I see you've once again failed in your mission."  
  
"Don't you dare order me around. You may be a mad doctor too, a better one even, but my days of taking orders from ANYONE are over."  
  
"Fine. But that doesn't change the fact that you failed." Professor Dementor glowered. "Shego we need that plutonium for our combined scheme."  
  
"Well then get me some help."  
  
"Your new super goons aren't enough? And weren't there ten of them when you went out?"  
  
"Yeah. And they all came back. See?" She pointed towards the three green and black uniformed stranglers, who were now marching back into the evil camp. The bio regenerative powers instilled in them by the combined genetic warping of Dementor and DNAmy had made them virtually unkillable.  
  
There had been of course a few downsides to such experimenting. A few of the henchmen had begun to mutate in horror show fashion, sprouting scales, gills and additional arms and legs. But none of those henchmen were still included in the operation. DNAmy was making them her personal bodyguard for the new evil campaign.  
  
A tall British man in a black outfit jumped into camp. "Don't worry Shego. Reinforcements have arrived for our evil legion. And we don't mean no monkey business." A couple dozen monkey ninjas now followed Monkey Fist back into camp.  
  
"Oh yes, the wide and wonderful world of puns. How funny." Shego sneered with a snotty attitude.  
  
"And I should just take my monkey army back to Africa?"  
  
"No." Dementor interjected. "Don't you do that. We're almost in position to launch our biggest attack ever."  
  
"I still don't get how we're going to get past all of Uncle Sam's goons." Shego said. "There must be thousands of soldiers in that place."  
  
"That's where those things come in." Dementor grinned as he saw that DNAmy's mutant army was finally arriving. Gigantic monstrosities with tentacles for legs, multiple eyes and numerous mouths that jutted out of each side of their armored bodies. Their forms were a chaotic confusion of teeth, tentacles, wings, horns, slimy tongues, eyes and other horrible features that made up their bodies. They would drive men mad from just from looking straight onto them. These entities roared in a grotesque fashion that was equal parts war howl and disgusting slurping.   
  
They were so horrorific to behold that even Shego had trouble keeping down her lunch. She turned almost as green as her outfit while Monkey Fist gave out a mad giggling as he ran his simian eyes over the abominations. A number of the henchmen puked all over themselves. The only one not terrified was Dementor as he was an insane mad scientist and had been warned ahead of time of what to expect.  
  
"What are those things?" Shego asked loudly, trying to raise her voice above the inhuman cries.  
  
"DNAmy's being reading some Lovecraft lately." Dementor smiled. "We will attack quite soon."  
  
"These creatures are both sick and wrong."  
  
"Completely and absolutely. That's why they will be instrumental in attacking the army's positions. While the assault spawn keep the soldiers tied up we will be free to get to the nuclear fuel we need for our plan."  
  
"Yes...the plan."   
  
That was of course the reason why Shego was working with fools like Monkey Fist and why she had been working with Drakken until it became obvious that he wasn't going to pay off. Power and wealth were big things for someone who had grown up poor. And evil was attractive to someone who had spent so many years around her idiot hero brothers. She would love to see their reaction to when this master plan to enslave the world would pay off. And she knew it would.  
  
Because already it had been shown that little Kimmy wasn't going to mess this up. Shego and ten of the super thugs had been more then enough. Now she would be pitted against a legion of villains and an even bigger number of goons. Shego liked this idea. She was going to see little miss perfect drug through the mud and kicked in the head long before she even took over the world. And then when the opportunity was right she would teach the brat an everlasting lesson in respect.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
The dawn was coming up.  
  
"Alrite men, women and things...MOVE OUT!" Dementor yelled. The great horrors of the assault spawn lurched forth from evil base towards the enemy encampment with a terrible cluster of sounds. Then the villains and their henchmen followed the slimy tracks, making sure not to step in any the acidic goo lest it melt them.  
  
Drakken stood outside of school. Kim Possible hadn't been around yesterday to give him his daily self defense lesson. She liked beating on him so he wondered where she had been. Drakken was starting to get quite bored from waiting around.  
  
He felt a heavy shadow fall upon him, a husky breathing ensued. He turned to look up and was greeted by the slurred word "Faggggot." It was Carlos again.  
  
"Well well if it isn't the neighborhood tub of lard?" Drakken laughed back at the local bully. He had long since lost all fear of him.  
  
"You got lucky punk. I want a re-match."  
  
"Do you really need a beating that bad?"  
  
"Your going down little man."  
  
Carlos tried to grab Drakken but he moved too fast. The blue man then kicked the bully in the right knee cap, causing him to fall over like a chopped tree. "TIMBER!" Drakken yelled stupidly as the profane jerk fell upon one knee, then collapsed entirely as the left leg feebly attempted to hold up his mass of flab.  
  
"You got lucky again man lover." Carlos groaned. "Owww."  
  
Drakken stepped over the prone behemoth to get a better view of the school. He saw Ron walking with Kim, who was...nursing a black eye? Drakken knew something bad had happened immediately. Not just something bad but something that rowed against the very tides of fate. As he got closer he saw that the black eye was not alone, her legs and arms were bruised. There were some very obvious cuts. This could only mean one very impossible thing...somebody had beaten Kim Possible and beaten her bad!  
  
"Kim Possible..." Drakken began. He then cut himself off when he realized that the next words out of his mouth would have been: 'AH HA! THIS PROVES YOUR NOT ALL THAT!' He felt an amount of concern that overpowered the desire to see his enemy shamed. "...are you okay?"  
  
"Do I look okay blue boy?" She retorted angrily.  
  
"No not really."  
  
Kim's face looked downward. "Sorry I snapped at you. I haven't felt like myself lately."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it out here." Kim said. "Ron...can I talk to Drew alone?"  
  
"Um, I guess." He said. "Come on Rufus lets go get some nacos."  
  
"Yeah!" Rufus agreed. They walked off, Ron wondering why Kim wanted to speak to Drakken by herself and a little bit envious. Then he remembered that it was Shego who had done those things to Kim and she probably wanted to talk to Drakken about Shego. Maybe Drakken knew some embarrassing secret about her or something. That would make sense. Anyhow Ron had some money in his pocket now that Carlos was no longer beating him up for it everyday, so he could afford to get some nacos. Ron went on his merry way.  
  
Drakken saw Kim Possible walk up to him, he felt a little nervous though his brain wasn't sure as too what was causing it.  
  
"Kim Possible?"  
  
"Just Kim. We know each other now."  
  
"So what exactly do you want?"  
  
"We need to go somewhere with less people. I don't want to have to deal with someone like Bonnie right now."  
  
"Don't you have pom pom girl practice right now?"  
  
"Barkin excused me for having been...well beaten within an inch of my life."  
  
They walked away from the school and headed towards a nearby park where that was largely deserted. They were alone save for a few senior citizens who couldn't really hear anything anyways. Kim sat down on a bench and gestured for Drakken to sit down, which he did with a degree of uneasiness. The blue man looked over at Kim was a degree of concern. Kim looked at him sadly, though it must be stated that was a different kind of sadness then the type expressed in her manipulative pout. She looked positively desolate as her fiery hair hung almost motionless in the slight breeze. Kim looked down at her hands glumly.  
  
Drakken was now fully worried. "Kim Possible..Kim...what's wrong?"  
  
"Drakken your used to loosing all the time right?"  
  
"At this point...yes. Though I did enjoy a delightful victory over the local bully."  
  
"Well I'm not used to this. I'm supposed to be perfect, I'm not supposed to loose or fail ever."  
  
"Kim why won't you tell me what happened?"   
  
"Shego and her goons happened. She somehow made your old group of henchmen really good. And they just crushed me." Kim whimpered a little bit.  
  
"Those obviously couldn't have been MY henchmen Kim. She probably bussed in a couple of minions from some legitimate villain and then dressed them up as my henchmen."  
  
"Is that supposed to be funny?"  
  
"I'm sorry. But I'm just not very witty. Or bright for that matter."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You not supposed to agree with me when I talk like that. Unless of course we're still enemies."  
  
"No Drakken we're not. In fact I think we'll be even better friends now that we have something in common."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Shego."  
  
"Yes." Drakken then clenched his fists in rage. "The evil one!" He grumbled in frustration. "Shego thinks she's all that! But she's not!"  
  
Kim smiled at him. "Is that right?"  
  
"Kim Possible is all that! But never Shego!" He smiled at her.  
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Of course I do. Shego doesn't have half of what you got! Your a better fighter then she is definitely, you have more brains then she does, you have the buffoon, your much prettier then she is..." Drakken rambled.  
  
Kim noticed that. "Drew? Did you just say what I think you did?"  
  
"What? About the buffoon?" He said absentmindedly. Drakken said plenty of things that he was unaware of.  
  
"No you said I was...prettier then Shego."  
  
"Oh." Drakken smirked uneasily. "Well yes, you are." He then looked down right away and crushed a stick with his foot.  
  
"Um thanks." Kim said. "That's a pretty big compliment. Shego's a pretty girl, despite everything else she does in life."  
  
"Yeah. She sure is. Which made it even harder to separate from her."  
  
"But didn't she leave you?"  
  
"You are a stickler for details Poss...Kim."  
  
"I'm observant. Its part of the whole hero thing. Though I wasn't very heroic last night."  
  
"Sure you were. You had no chance against Shego and those super goons. But you tried anyways."  
  
"No. Trying doesn't mean doing. They still got away." She said sadly.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Drew how did you handle loosing at so many things in life?"  
  
"I've found that having a sense of humor goes a long way. And a positive outlook in the face of being doomed by your own stupidity."  
  
The Kimmunicator beeped and Drakken saw Kim stand up and then make some conversation with the computer genius whose name Drakken did not know.  
  
"I gotta leave right away Drew. Shego...she kind of succeeded in her evil mission."  
  
"Oh? Right now?"  
  
"Well yeah. I just have to get Ron first."  
  
Ron began to run off but then doubled back and ran up to Drakken.  
  
"You forget something?" He asked.  
  
Kim's eyes rolled upward and her face became slightly red. "Drew?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think I'm...prettier then Bonnie?"  
  
"That ho bag? Of course!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kim ran off again, leaving Drakken by himself on the bench.  
  
The evil legion had succeeded! The assault spawn had broken through the enemy defenses and lead the way into the base, devouring everything in their path. Many had been killed by artillery fire, but that was okay. Monkey Fist was a very close personal friend of DNAmy and very easily could convince her to create more of those things quite easily.   
  
(A/n: This is where your supposed to go "eww" that such a mental image. I know I did when I wrote it.)  
  
The villains had captured several nuclear warheads that they were loading up into their black supersonic jet. This would be critical for their plan.  
  
"Well finally we got this done." Shego said. "We've been out here for days."  
  
"Yeah lets flee this hole. Presently and immediately." Dementor told Shego right before he was knocked down and out by Kim Possible, who had swung into him on the rope attached to her grappling hook.  
  
"Kim Possible." Monkey Fist stated with profound boredom. "I never would have guessed."  
  
"Well at least you don't flinch annoyingly every time. Unlike Drakken." Kim said.  
  
"Oh yes." Shego said. "The evil buffoon."  
  
Ron Stoppable then fell out of the sky next to Kim.   
  
"Ouch." Rufus stated from his pocket.  
  
"Did you miss with your grappling hook again?" Kim asked.  
  
"Um...no." Ron said.  
  
"Well Kimmy, I assure you that this wouldn't miss." Shego smirked. Kim had been distracted with trying to see if Ron was alright and she was rewarded by being kicked in the head by Shego. As an old saying once went, no good deed ever goes unpunished.  
  
Kim then began to fight with Shego. She kicked at Shego who feinted backyards, leaving Kim with nothing but empty air. Kim chopped at Shego who countered with her hands. Shego then punched Kim square on the chest, driving her backwards. Kim wasn't sure what was going on. She had always been able to handle Shego before, but something was wrong with her. Shego was much faster then she had been in the past, not to mention stronger. Shego grinned evilly and grabbed Kim by the throat, the teen hero saw those horrible claws being raised for the kill.  
  
"Good bye preppie." Shego sneered at Kim.  
  
Shego was then taken down from behind. Ron had cut her down at the knees, tackling her from behind. This allowed Kim to pull herself back up.  
  
Shego was not happy with that at all, overtaken by wrath she grabbed Ron by the scruff of the neck and tossed him through the air. Then Shego began to advance upon him with death on her face. She was going to show the buffoon who was boss, on a permanent level.  
  
"Um Shego...you don't want to do that." Ron stammered. "Cause see I'm flying right now...angel dust and everything so just keep it real and no one gets hurt."  
  
Shego promptly leveled Ron with a jumping kick straight into his gut. He collapsed and hit the floor. This completely incensed Kim, who took Shego down from behind with a roundhouse kick to the head without caring that such a thing was cheap at all. No one was going to hurt Ron like that!  
  
Shego was floored by the blow, Kim Possible had given Shego her absolute very best blow to the head and the black haired vixen was nearly knocked out. Kim ensured that she was fully knocked out when she grabbed Shego by the neck and kicked her solidly in the jaw. Shego's vision was blurred with explosive pain and she was knocked out just like that.  
  
Kim would have kept whaling on the woman who would have cut Ron's throat but she was then attacked by the rest of the evil legion. Monkey Fist's foot grazed the side of her head as she saw him coming straight at her without fear. She punched Monkey Fist but soon was struck down from behind by a group of about a dozen Monkey Ninjas. When she turned to fight the hairy little bastards she was grabbed from another angle by Professor Dementor's musclemen and a couple of the green and black super henchmen. It was a swirling mass of anarchy and rage that engulfed the lone heroine and sucked her into it's hard fisted depths. For every kick she could get off she was drilled at least ten times. They hit her everywhere. Kicking her in her face, driving a boot into her back, an elbow to the side of the head, a kick driven into her knee caps, a brawny henchman arm coming from behind to choke her thin neck.   
  
The battery was relentless. The skull, the leg, the arm, the chest, between her legs, the knee cap...no part of her was not savagely beaten by all of those evil hell spawn. Kim Possible was attacking them with a primitive fury at this point, more the rabid dog then a girl. But she was swamped by them and they drug her down and defeated her.  
  
  
  
Cold penetrated her as she lay in some unfamiliar bed.  
  
"She's not dead." A voice stated.  
  
Kim Possible opened one eye, the very act of which was quite fatiguing. She hurt all over, a mass of punished flesh and whining bone. She became aware of a great deal of dried body.  
  
"What happened?" Kim asked.  
  
"You got outnumbered. Listen Kim Possible...we have some bad news for you."  
  
"What happened?" Kim repeated.  
  
"You friend was also beaten on like you were. But he wasn't as physically tough and didn't fare so well."  
  
"What do you mean fare so well? I'm barely alive."  
  
"Which is much better then what happened in the fight to him. I'm sorry, but the skull and the ribs can only absorb so much before they cave in."  
  
Kim was shocked, what she had always feared since the start of taking her friend along on missions...it had finally happened.  
  
"Do you mean to tell me? Ron? Hes..."  
  
"Yes. We're sorry, but no one on Earth could have revived him after that beating."  
  
Kim Possible broke down and for the second time in two days she cried. But yesterday's pain could not match that of the horror show moment when one knows that their life has been irreversibly changed. There were moments of trauma in everyone's life that you would never forget as long as you drew breath and this was one of them. Kim Possible cried in agony at how her life had been shattered to pieces.  
  
"Ron..." She whimpered primally.


	6. The day the sun almost didn't come up

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Oddity  
  
BY PSYCHEDELIC LEVIATHAN  
  
  
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
Doctor Drakken was starting to get nervous.  
  
He had seen fragments of the fight, but the TV camera had been grabbed by one of the henchmen and smashed into the ground in front of the whole world. So he had no idea of what happened to Kim Possible or the Buffoon or even the weird pink animal.  
  
"I'm being a fool." He said up in Ron Stoppable's room. "Kim Possible is fine. She's always survived...despite my best attempts." But then he remembered that he had been the 98 pound weakling of the super villain world and that rationalization crumbled. Kim Possible's success rate against Drakken did not in any way insure success against this army of villains. It would be the same as the very dumb basketball jock thinking that being a big stud in high school would mean that he could go to straight to the L.A. Lakers and be a star there as well, when likely he would be very lucky to even warm the bench in the NBA ranks. Kim was in a whole different level of confrontation, one that no hero had seen since the days of the legendary Captain Freedom all the way back in 1950s. This team up of every major villain on the planet could grow into a horror show the likes of which had only been seen once before. One that even the world's greatest hero could be swamped in. Shego, Dementor, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, mutants, super henchmen, the list went on and on. Drakken hadn't been the greatest, but he knew that the only thing that could unite so many anarchic villains would be a force of unspeakable evil, the class of evil that could easily menace the entire planet.  
  
Drakken saw old grainy reels of past history race through his mind. He saw a man whom once the world had held in adored awe decay and die.  
  
Drakken didn't know why he had thought of that particular piece of world history, but for him it seemed oddly appropriate. Captain Freedom had been the leader of the once near all mighty and now defunct Justice Legion, a coalition of spandex wearing maniacs that had violently enforced truth, justice and the American way back in the 1940s and 1950s. All of the old retired villains still complained about Freedom, as he was one the biggest pains in evils collective ass in the entire history of the world. He was also the very first teen age super hero. Up until the emergence of Kim Possible he had always been regarded as the all time most effective hero, and even now there were a number of old codgers who still vouched for him as the greatest hero of all time. Their reasons ranged from nostalgia about today's kids being no damn good to that fact that Freedom had technological help, the most advanced thing in his equipment being a compass and his fist. Others liked the way he had worn America's colors into combat or that he was a visible Christian for most of his life. They had a whole bunch of reasons for liking Freedom over anyone who had surfaced in the past half century.   
  
The way he went out being one of the biggest.   
  
It had happened in 1955. The Justice Legion had in 1951 finished off Baron Von Chaos who had been the last major super villain in the entire world at that time. There was a four year golden period in regards to villainy with not one evil plan even being attempted, such had been the righteous fury of the Justice Legion that no one even thought of being a villain. The square jawed psychopaths (you gotta be crazy to wear your underwear outside your pants) got so bored that they they would go out and beat up on day to day regular criminals just to release the adrenaline urges they were having.  
  
Their boredom saturated state came to a crashing end on July 15th 1955, known forever more as the day the sun didn't come up.   
  
A huge armada of massive extraterrestrial ships hung in Earth's orbit, the headquarters ship of this fleet being so large that it eclipsed the sun on cities across the Earth for thirty seven hours. Then the mothership changed position and course, then seemed to vanish from the sky. For a few hours all was well on Earth. The warships were still there, but they had done nothing since parking themselves in orbit. The smaller ships had launched no attack of aggression, nor had they tried to communicate any demands to humanity in any way. The giant warship receded from view and seemingly flew directly into the returning sunlight.  
  
For about a day everything was hunky dory, despite the fact that the aliens were still in the sky. But then the nightmare began. Temperatures all across the world began falling as the sun seemingly gasped and wheezed in the sky. The aliens goals soon became frighteningly clear, the monstrous ship was somehow draining the sun of it's very energies! Terror soon gripped the surface of the Earth, fear and apocalyptic thinking gripping every city in the world as the light in the sky grew progressively dimmer and the chill was on.  
  
The halls of power were shaken by the howls of the people to save them. It was the Soviet Union that struck first, flying one of their bombers up over one of the huge hovering ships and then dropping a hydrogen bomb upon it. The world then cheered as they watched the spaceship engulfed in the killer blast.  
  
Unfortunately this provoked the extraterrestrials stationed around the Earth. They hadn't expected that these primates had any weapon of that strength class. They would not be fooled again. It was revealed that the craft not battleships at all, they were in fact carriers. From the starships came a fleet of swift and terrible extraterrestrial fighters. They descended upon the cities of the Earth and began to shoot up everything in sight with a horrible screaming fire. The American and Soviet air force attempted to resist but their machine guns proved ineffective against particle accelerators.  
  
On one of the planes was the Justice Legion itself, led up by Captain Freedom. Drakken wasn't sure how, but they managed to get inside one of the alien warships. Even more incredibly they were able to hijack the interstellar ship and then fly it back to that enormous ship that was larger then Earth's moon. This amazing feat was cited as being one of the reasons of Freedom's greatness and Drakken had to admit he was impressed. Hacking into the systems of a superior race would have been difficult in the present, but in the 1950s it would have been something resembling magic more then science. That a man born in 1938 could figure out to fly an alien spaceship when humans hadn't even flown to moon, it was simply fantastic.  
  
From there the heroics had escalated even further. They were able to dock the ship on the surface of the planetoid death barge and then somehow get pass what had to have been an entire planet's worth of the mysterious aliens. They shut down the ship and then somehow blew it up.   
  
How it all went down no one was really sure, because the only thing that came back was an escape pod with Captain Freedom himself. All of his tights wearing friends had been killed in the process of planting a cluster of hydrogen bombs in the ship's core. And by the time he actually was back upon the surface of the Earth he wasn't in the best of shape. For a hero who was notriously braggy with his motto of "I'm ten feet tall and bullet proof" he wasn't saying much. After some mutterings about weird shaped aliens and unfathomable super sciences he collapsed to the ground and became cationic. The world didn't notice because the destruction of the alien ship had reversed the invaders attempt to siphon off the sun's energies and Earth entered the quick process of getting it's light and heat back. People were overwhelmingly happy just to be alive. So much so that they barely noticed that within a few weeks of the battle on the ship Captain Freedom's famous golden locks were now just withered remnants of hair on the floor, that his magnificent physique had withered away before his eyes until he became too weak to turn a can opener, nor that he lost all speech and became bedridden. Soon he was consigned to his home and couldn't leave his bed. He was not heard from again and assumed to be dead by all. After seeing snow falling in Los Angeles and icebergs forming in Pearl Harbor the world couldn't really focus on the plight of one man, even if it was Captain Freedom.  
  
Drakken shivered at that memory. If Captain Freedom could die then it could be entirely possible that Kim Possible was now swimming with the fishes. Kimmy had always seemed so invincible, a demi-god child superhero...she had to be alrite. Drakken told himself that again for good measure. Kim Possible can't loose! Well okay maybe she could loose but certainly not die! She could do anything!   
  
But then Captain Freedom had been a god amongst mortals once...and he had died too.  
  
Drakken had to know.   
  
He pulled out Ron's Kimmunicator and dialed up Kim's computer buddy for some immediate info.  
  
Kim Possible had been in that hospital bed for a few hours, laying upon her back in helpless self pity and despair.   
  
"...Ron...." She repeated for the fifty fourth time in the past three hours, then broke down into another round of wailing. Her parents had come in to see her, overjoyed that was alrite but unable to lift the gloom from her. For they had said that they both wanted her to quit crime fighting and leave this to the powerhouse weapons of the Pentagon. Because even with the danger to the world their was no way that any parent would let their kid get mauled like that again. No way they both had said, your done with this insanity.  
  
And if she couldn't fight crime anymore then how would she be able to avenge him? And even if she went against her parents...could she do anything at all? These villains may have been inept against her on their lonesome but combined they were a nightmare squadron. She knew that despite vast numerical superiority the Armed Forces would not be able to defeat them, they would lunge about like an enraged elephant and stomp at any sign of movement but they would not be able to target such a small moving group of venomous insects. For the villains were too fast moving and even one sting from that proverbial wasp would be more then deadly enough to kill the entire elephant. For the myriad forces of evil had fissionable material now. And god only knew what they would be able to do with it.  
  
The world was in massive danger. There was no doubt about it now. And in this dark hour the world's most elite hero was a broken shell weeping uncontrollably for her dead best friend. He had been alive just four hours ago.  
  
"RONNNN!"   
  
They had been together so long, from pigtails and nap time to high school and fighting incompetent villains. The memories assailed her like an icy rain that bit into the very core of her being. Ron had always been the center of her world, even if she'd never had the courage to tell him. She had always assumed there would be time. Now she would never tell him how much she had loved him. She cursed herself again. It wasn't really the same love as in a crush, but she had never told him really how much he meant to her. Ron would never know that he had been her support in those rare moments when she didn't have confidence, he had always just thought she was someone a lot better then him who had taken pity upon his poor 'loser' soul because of a guilt complex. She had never taken pity upon him, in fact she had needed him maybe as much as he had needed her.  
  
Why in the hell had it been him anyways? He was almost totally pure, save for the occasional lusting after Shego. He had been almost child-like in his innocence sometimes, able to somehow think despite all of the abuse he received that life was somehow good, to believe in television wrestling even. To smile when he really had nothing going for him.  
  
And it had been him. What the hell kind of cosmic joke was that? That's all was to her now, it was a cruel mean sadistic prank played on her by some force a lot bigger and stronger then she was. She decided firmly that she was going to become an atheist if she ever regained the will to live. After all of the multitude of good deeds she done hadn't she accumulated enough good karma or whatever ran those things to save the life of her best friend?  
  
A nurse entered. "Miss Possible, there is a gentleman who wants to see you."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"He says he knows you. He looks pretty blue himself and by that I don't mean sad, I mean he really is BLUE. And he has flowers."  
  
"Oh." Kim realized quickly. "Bring him in."  
  
Drakken came in and sat down. He put the bouquet of roses next to her bed.  
  
"Thanks." Kim said.  
  
"Well there pretty cheap flowers, I'm pretty broke right now..."  
  
"No. The gesture I mean. It means something to me that you came."  
  
They sat there in silence.  
  
"I can't believe what happened to Ron. Its horrible. If I had just one piece of evidence to use to prove the non existence of God this would be it."  
  
Drakken looked at Kim Possible's purple bruised face, her eyes were completely red. This was not a whimper, she had cried torrents. Kim herself had never believed that it was possible to cry so much, but knew now that it was. She wondered if eventually she would dehydrate to death.  
  
"Drakken." Kim said.  
  
He put his blue hand on her shoulder, she said nothing. But then she looked up at him. "Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry...Drew..." She said after realizing she'd used his villain name. "...Drew my parents aren't going to let me do this anymore."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They won't let me fight crime anymore. Not after this and not after what happened to Ron."  
  
"But they don't realize your our only weapon against these psychos?"  
  
"Its an emotional issue. They don't want their Kimmy to get hurt."  
  
"Well you have to do it anyways. Who else is going to stop them?"  
  
"Even if I could, I don't think I can anymore."  
  
Drakken scratched his greasy blach hair. "I don't understand."  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"Your Kim Possible! You can do anything! You think your all that...and you are!"  
  
Kim didn't smile or laugh or anything.   
  
"Why can't you fight crime again?"  
  
"Even if I wanted too I'm way too screwed up. Shego and Monkey Fist and all those other freaks put a serious hurt on me. I've gotten bones broken that I didn't even know I had in the first place."  
  
"You'll get better. Your Kim Possible!"  
  
"Drew quit your stupid fantasizing."  
  
"What fantasy?"  
  
"You see me as this god like super hero since I've beaten you so many times. Maybe this is because you don't want to admit that you got beaten by a kid. I don't know what your deal is. What I'm saying is...I'm just a kid! I'm sixteen years old! I'm not Superman with curves, I'm just a teenage girl!" Kim told him, she seemed on the verge of further collapse. "Do know how hard it was for me to actually beat you? You did a lot of things wrong but you came close, so much at times that only your own love of ranting allowed me to live to fight again. So did a bunch of other villains. Drew what I mean to say is that my luck has run out. I had it along time, but I know now that if I get captured by the villain and put in some trap...I will not escape."  
  
"Are you sure your really Kim Possible?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"It must be hard for you. But I'm sorry, I'm not as great as you thought. That was the fantasy, the one everyone has of me. But I am really just a frail human, one who's beaten and crushed and miserable."  
  
Drakken knew what she was saying. He extended a hand. "Well I want you to heal. You'll never get revenge on my wicked ex-sidekick and company crying. Would Ron like that?"  
  
"Whatever." She said in very non heroic fashion.   
  
"Tomorrow morning after they release you...lets get out of this pit and go to my place."  
  
"Wasn't it repo'ed by the IRS?"  
  
"Well the original one on the island." Drakken sneered with malice. "But I have a low budget back up lair out in the desert."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Do you want to go back home to your parents? After this they'll be thinking of you like your six years old all over again. It'll be total overprotective mode. You'll never be able to do anything or go anywhere until you turn 18 and are legal. That could be a LONG time to be treated like a child."  
  
"Will you treat me any better?"  
  
"Okay I'm now insulted." He said with a small degree of annoyance. But he didn't want to lash out, it would make her start crying again.   
  
"You were my enemy so long. You might want to take this opportunity to...torture me."  
  
"Please. Even in that stretcher you'd find a way. I always loose to you when we compete. ALWAYS."  
  
She had the tiniest of smiles. "Okay Drakken. I don't need to go through humiliation nation."  
  
That made Drakken a little happy. She hadn't completely stopped caring about herself. Or maybe it wasn't a sign of that, maybe she was just hoping for a minimalization of pain.  
  
"You know, tomorrow morning your parents will come back. Can you walk?"  
  
"Do I look like I can walk? I can barely pick up that remote control."  
  
"Okay, I'll take you out to the car."  
  
"You have a car?"  
  
"I permanently borrowed one from your friend Bonnie in order to get here in the first place. Don't worry Kim, she has insurance. So those bloodsuckers will have to pay for it, not her."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Well lets go."  
  
"Did you forget the can't walk part? The one I mentioned five seconds ago?"  
  
Drakken rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah. Well don't worry, I've got a back up plan." Drakken rolled his sleeves with an exaggerated effort and then picked Kim up. He then carried her out into the hall, dodging nurses and hiding in closets and empty rooms in order to avoid detection. He got her out, though it took almost forty minutes. He then put Kim in the back of his car. He had brought the bed sheets and a pillow down with them so Kim wouldn't get cold.   
  
"I'll go real slow so you can lay down in back."  
  
"Thanks." She smiled weakly. "That...must have been pretty hard for you."  
  
"Naw its all good. I got homeboy ghetto strength now." Drakken smirked stupidly. He wasn't even sure what that meant other then that it was a lie. Kim only weighed a hundred twenty but Drakken's blue arms were swollen and now pumped up from the effort. As he bent his arm he felt his atrophied arms explode with raw, pained muscle. It felt quite nasty and very pleasant at the same time. This he reasoned was what 'feeling the burn' must be all about.  
  
"Yeah. From training I gave you or whatever."  
  
"Don't worry about a thing, just go to sleep. We'll start sorting business out in the desert. Trust me you'll back here soon and so covered in glory that everyone will more then forgive you for leaving."  
  
"I hope."  
  
"What do you mean do hope? Your Kim Possible!"  
  
"And back in the day Captain Freedom...was Captain Freedom."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He was supposed to be all that too. But he wasn't."  
  
"What do mean? He saved the whole world from the Sun Drinkers! And without any computer know how either, I can't imagine how he did all of it."  
  
"Nor will you ever know. Since only he lived and he lost the ability to speak quickly afterward."  
  
"Why dwell on that tragedy?"  
  
"Because Drakken...among heroes he was a giant. No one was as good as he was. Like you said he hijacked a super tech alien ship with nothing except his raw intelligence. He kicked an entire alien civilization in the groin. I could never do that."  
  
"Don't be a pessimist."  
  
"Don't you remember what he said when he left Earth?"  
  
"I'm ten feet tall and bulletproof...punk?"  
  
"He said everyone would be fine."  
  
"What does that matter?"  
  
"If the greatest hero who ever lived can die fighting evil...then I can too."  
  
"That's old stuff. Back when everything in the world was in black and white."  
  
"Drew I hate to make you look stupid...but only the movies were in black and white."  
  
"Really?" He asked bewildered.  
  
"Yes." She said sadly.   
  
"Does that matter at all? Captain Freedom died...so what? He's not the first hero to have died, nor the last."  
  
"Yeah. But he was like me. We were both teen heroes, we both had martial arts skills, we both came from well to do families in the suburbs. I am a cheerleader, he was a quarterback. I had a goofy but wonderful sidekick, he had the stupid but well meaning Justice Legionnaires. We were both of intelligence levels far greater then normal."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Don't you see the parallel lives here?"  
  
"I don't get it. Besides your worrying about nothing. Your the greatest hero of all time, not Freedom."  
  
"I can see it now. I'm going to be out going against the whole evil army and everybody's gonna think that I've got it and that their gonna be safe...but I won't be able to win. Shego will cut my head clean off that time instead of just beating me up."  
  
"Is that what your worried about? Failing again?"  
  
They turned onto the freeway, as it was night there was very little traffic and Drakken was able to floor the stolen vehicle.  
  
"Do you really need to break me down? Drew...I'm SCARED. I'm going to be out there against a whole world of evil and I won't have a chance. Drew I'm terrified. I don't want to die."  
  
Kim Possible whimpered.   
  
Drakken decided to turn the radio for a break from this desolation. He wasn't rewarded for this efforts.  
  
"I'M ON A HIGHWAY TO HELLLLLL...HIGHWAY TO HELLLLLLL..." The Radio blared.


	7. Drakken verses Shego Vertion 10

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan  
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
a/n: This chapter is shorter but when I work well into the night on a chapter and almost no one reviews I get depressed. If I wasn't the smug bastard that I am I might even start to doubt myself. Does that make me a whining bastard? Probably, but I don't care that's just the way I feel.  
  
Drakken flung open the doors to his secret and low profile New Mexico back up liar. This was a spartan five room place out in the arid desert that he had originally bought in case of some major global disaster. A good half of the back up liar was an underground bunker built in the 1950s to protect people in the event of global thermonuclear war. Drakken wasn't sure if one could be protected against such a nightmarish horror at all, but the thick concrete walls gave him a feeling of security and even peace.  
  
Drakken then walked outside through the doors he'd opened and picked up Kim. He strained to lift her once more, his body just wasn't that strong.  
  
"Drakken, its okay. I can sleep out here?"  
  
"In the car? Come on I owe you better."  
  
"I don't want to inconvience you." She said. That was partly true but not as much so as the fact that she didn't want to have to be carried by someone, she never wanted to have anything like this for her. It made her feel completely powerless.  
  
"You won't Kimmy. I may be a dork but I'm still as Cedric would say...a grown ass man. Now come on, your coming in. I'm not having you freeze out here."  
  
With that Drakken picked up Kim's broken body in both of his sore arms. He still wasn't used to really lifting anything heavier then a 16 ounce soda and his body hurt quite a bit from the effort. His neck was by far the worst and Drakken was worried that he was going to break a disk and be as immobile as Kim. And if he got hurt like that then they'd both be immobile and probably would be doomed. It was not a pleasant thought.  
  
Kim felt the urge to cry coming on again from this. She sighed noticeably.  
  
"What's wrong?" Drakken asked.  
  
"You wouldn't want to here it."  
  
Drakken then carried Kim through the doorway, being careful not to bang her into the walls as he did. For a minute the blue man thought that he was a newly wed carrying his new wife through the threshold of a hotel room as custom said he had too. It was a pleasing one for Drakken, a man who was insufferable romantic at heart.  
  
Drakken set Kim and the blanket she was wrapped in down on the couch. It was just about the only comfortable piece of furniture in the whole liar. The main room of the liar was pretty spartan, there being a TV and a small refrigerator. It was connected to a couple of other rooms like the kitchen, the henchmen's quarters and other empty places. There were no henchmen or doomsday machines here, all those had been back at the old liar. And Shego had taken them all by this point, of that Drakken was totally sure.  
  
"That couch not too hard for you?"  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"Look Kim, I'm just trying to help you."  
  
"I know." She said.  
  
"Do you not want me to help you?"  
  
"I don't have a choice. But I don't like leaning on others for support. It goes against everything that I believe in."  
  
"You said it yourself, your human."  
  
"Yes Drakken." She said. There was a pause. "But I don't really want to be human."  
  
Drakken took that in for a few seconds. He understood. "I know."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"How do you think my skin got blue in the first place. I took a very badly executed dive into the gene pool. My goal was to become a superhuman monster, with steel muscles and bulletproof skin. I would have been like the Incredible Hulk. But I failed in my calculations and all I got for it was very weird looking blue skin."  
  
"Why did you want to be like that?"  
  
"Because with superhuman strength no one would have been able to harm me. I'd never have to worry about anything ever again."  
  
Kim seemed to comprehend. "I know. I don't want to vulnerable either. Pardon my French but I think that notion about vulnerability being essential to being human, I think its a load of bullshit. And even if it's true I don't want to be human. I don't want to be like THEM."  
  
"I'd take security over being a puny human anydays."  
  
"So would I Drew."  
  
"Back in the old liar, I would have sold my soul to be tough enough to tell Shego to go fuck herself. I would have given up even the basest elements of humanity. Because as anyone whose really been hit knows, the most powerful force in life isn't love, its pain."  
  
"I know." Kim exhaled again, as if somehow trying to expel all of the despair from her lungs. Drakken saw her cry again, the emotional walls breaking apart.  
  
"Its okay Kimmy. I know all about hurt. I won't reject you."  
  
"Do you think that you live after you die?"  
  
"Why are you asking?"  
  
"You were a scientist of sorts. I was kind of hoping that you'd know the answer, or at least have speculated upon it."  
  
"Such things can not be proven by science, they exist outside of it. But if it helps I believe you can come back as whatever you want."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I will be a cute bunny rabbit."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because no one would ever suspect the bunny rabbit." Drakken then laughed evilly. He had visions of a bunny rabbit stealing government secrets and burning down the schools he had used to go too.  
  
"I was hoping for a guess that was a little more serious."  
  
"You don't want that particular opinion."  
  
"You don't think I can deal with it?"  
  
"My honest opinion is that when your dead your probably dead."  
  
"That's probably true." She sighed.  
  
"You want to watch the TV a little? I'm pretty sure it still works." Drakken picked up a remote control and switched on the TV set. Right away it could be determined that all was not right with the world. The screen showed a news helicopter flying over a sea of fire. The remnants of buildings could bee seen below the flying machine, a reporter was looking out over it with a microphone.  
  
"I see the evil has been busy." Kim said in with some resignation. With her defeated there was nothing to halt the progress of the evil.  
  
The TV spoke. "For those of you just joining us the scene is downtown San Francisco. There has been some kind of attack by a villain or group of villains, the cause of which remains unknown. What we do know is that they possess some kind of high energy weapon that they fired upon the city earlier today. And that this weapon is space orientated, as the beam of energy came almost directly overhead."  
  
There was a re-play of a beam from blue-ish white energy coming down from the sky and burning up dozens of buildings. A huge firestorm was now raging through out the California Bay Area.  
  
The TV spoke again. "It has just now come to our attention that the group of villains are now handing down a list of demands to the leaders of the world. Information on these demands shall come as soon as we receive the specifics upon them."  
  
Drakken's eyes narrowed in horror as he watched people burn. "Shego." He said. "She's the one doing this."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Just a hunch I suppose. And if not her, then one of those jackasses."  
  
"I'd guess so. But what can I do?"  
  
"Very little. Your leg is broken." Drakken then stood up. "Those villains have to be stopped Kim Possible."  
  
"I can't stop them."  
  
"I didn't say you were going to be the one."  
  
It didn't take Kim long to register what this meant.  
  
"No." The redhead said. "You can't mean that."  
  
"Kimmy...there's no one else." Drakken then paused. "I'll be back by nightfall, in time to make us both some microwave pizza."  
  
He then headed out of the room.  
  
"Drew! No! You can't do this!"  
  
"I have a couple of toys I've been working on in the basement. Ray guns and armour and what not. They'll do for this."  
  
"Drew...please! Don't go...you weren't any good at being a villain...what makes you think you can be a hero?"  
  
"Its simple deduction." Drew said. "Villain was part of a long line of things I wasn't any good at. Eventually if I keep scratching things off of a list we'll run into one I can do."  
  
Kim tried to stand up and fell onto the floor. She grabbed his left leg. "Drew! Please! Don't go!" She began to cry on his leg.  
  
"Kimmy those freaks just wiped out half of San Francisco. Tomorrow it may be New York or L.A. They won't stop just with one crime."  
  
"Drew...don't go! I don't want you to die!"  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Your lying!"  
  
"Don't worry Kimmy, I'll be fine. They may have the muscle, but I have the tools."  
  
"Drakkie...don't die!"  
  
"I won't. Like I said. I'll be back shortly."  
  
Drakken began to suit up.  
  
A few of the henchmen at the evil liar stood bored at their guard positions.  
  
"This taking over the world stuff is slow." One said stupidly.  
  
"Really. You'd think Dementor could just invent a take over the world button."  
  
"Or like a beer creating button. That would be even cooler."  
  
The two henchmen were flattened as an object flew downward from the sky and landed upon them both with such speed that they were run through by it's metal legs.  
  
"Hate to drop in." Drakken said lamely. The supposed genius was clad in a suit of futuristic power armour that protected much of his body and gave him robotic strength. A gattling gun protruded from the right arm of the machine. The other arm had a mechanized fist. He had crushed the henchmen on his way down. "Wait." Drakken realized in a rare moment of clarity. "That wasn't funny at all."  
  
He was then ambushed by a whole group of green and black goons. Drakken saw right away that Kim had been right, these were not the same goons as before. To a man they were all much stronger.  
  
"Lets get em'!" One snarled in henchman fashion. "Crush that guy!"  
  
They charged forth at him like a pack of wild dogs.  
  
"Lets rock." The blue man stated, firmly smug with his robot suit on. He opened fire with his gattling gun, bringing them down left and right. Only three of them got through the fire but they were mean at seeing their brainless buddies gunned down. They tackled him to the floor.  
  
But Drakken was not down for long. The armour gave him greater strength then all of the thugs put together. He tossed them aside with an evil howl. Then for added emphasis he grabbed one of his former minions and threw him through the air.  
  
The gate to the liar was now in front of him. The steel door was pretty thick but Drakken had planned for dealing with armored stuff earlier on. He played with the controls of his gattling gun until he set it to change weapons. The automatic slug thrower was retracted into the body of the armor and a rack of powerful missiles appeared.  
  
"And he said...MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Drakken roared with his evil laugh. He watched as the missiles surged forth to level the liar door and blow a huge hole in the walls. He strode through the wreckage cockily and then saw the shocked looks upon the masses of henchmen and the two villains who were on the scene.  
  
Drakken couldn't resist it. "I am back." He stated grimly.   
  
Drakken's terminator imitation deserted him as he burst out laughing at his former villain accomplices.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" One the henchmen stammered in utter disbelief. Doctor Drakken was storming the evil liar.  
  
Shego stood up and walked out from behind the shadows of the monstrous henchmen. "Well well if it isn't Drakken. And he's decided to blow up part of our very expensive evil liar. What a big mistake."  
  
"But what's he doing blowing up the liar? He's evil!" The henchman said.  
  
"I'm foiling your evil scheme!" Drakken smirked. "Starting now."  
  
"Incoming!" A henchmen yelled as Drakken opened up on them, a barrage of anti personnel missiles blasting forth to take out a cluster of henchmen and destroy much furniture.  
  
"Drakken's gone crazy!" One of the minions stuttered.  
  
"No." Shego finally realized with a shocked expression. "Much worse then that. He's gone GOOD."  
  
All of the henchmen gasped in animated disbelief.  
  
"Say it ain't so mistah Drakken!" One yelled.  
  
"Its so." Drakken grinned as he had the armor swap missile rack for gattling gun. He then blasted that particular henchman. "Prepare to be Drakkenated."  
  
Another salvo of fire pinned down the villains.  
  
"Alrite." Shego growled with a determined grimace. "I am NOT getting killed by that blue buffoon." She then snarled loudly as her hands were ablaze with green hellfire. Shego jumped through the air and landed right in front of Drakken.  
  
"Epp." Drakken stated as Shego got up from her landing position.  
  
"Lets end this blue boy." The villain uttered. Then her hands were coming straight at his fear stricken face.


	8. Drakken verses Shego Vertion 11

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the Fighting Jesus!  
  
(KP is owned by Disney and all that blah blah blah.)  
  
a/n: I got more reviews. Six is good. Anyhow keep talking back to me here, the more I get encouraged the better I'm inspired to make this. This could go for 25 or 30 chapters easy, I have a lot of ideas. You just need to encourage my insanity.  
  
Drakken's skin was singed as he just barely managed to feint back far enough to avoid the blow. This was a good thing because the results probably would have been fatal. Shego looked slight but she had enough strength to easily take his head off. And easily more then enough motivation to do so.  
  
"Bah! You missed!" Drakken sneered.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't miss again."  
  
Shego swung at Drakken again and with his newly acquired skills he was able to duck. Unfortunately for him Shego was a league above Carlos the local bully in quickness and hand to eye co ordination, this was not going to easy or fun for Drakken. Shego threw a series of punches and kicks that Drakken was hard pressed to block with his forearms or evade.  
  
Drakken managed to pistol-whip the blurred green fury with his gattling gun, driving the steel into the side of Shego's pale head. The onslaught was immediately stopped as Shego fell to her now locked knees in screaming pain. "You...cheap shotting bastard." She whined, struggling against the urge to cry from having had the solid metal butt of a gun slammed into her temple at high speeds.  
  
"Alritey Shego...your going down for all the shit you've pulled." Drakken smiled as he remembered all the times she had mocked him...and there were quite a few of them in his memory.  
  
Drakken cocked the gattling gun and then heard the bolts slide into place. Shego heard it too and through her pain wracked hazy vision was able to see that Drakken had a very large gun pointed at her head.  
  
"To be fair Drakken most of that shit was pulled in YOUR service."  
  
"Bah! I'm a hero now!"  
  
"Oh please, you really think that's possible. It ain't."  
  
"Shut your damn mouth Shego, I'm gonna pump your ass full of rail gun."  
  
"Why do you want that? Because you KNOW I'm right. You can't be good. There's no way ANY hero would shoot an unarmed opponent...and you've already done it several times."  
  
"Hey! The anti-social ass kicking type person is definitely a hero type. I'm like the Punisher, or Spawn. Now any last words before I end your punk life?"  
  
Shego knew she was in trouble now. She contemplated making a move on him, but he was standing about six feet away. He would have more then enough time to squeeze the trigger and bring her down. As much as it rankled her she was going to have to ugh try to use the fact that she was a woman. This was not her strong suit.  
  
"Come on Drakken, even a bastard like you wouldn't kill an unarmed GIRL wouldn't you?" She said with a degree of fear that Drakken had never seen in the slashing vixen before. Her eyes suddenly looked huge to Drakken as Shego tossed her hair.  
  
"Um..." He stuttered. He wanted to kill Shego but goddamit she was just so pretty!  
  
Drakken suddenly reeled in pain as a bright flash burned his right arm. "GAHHHH!" He howled as he went down.   
  
"Nice shot Dementor." Shego commented. She had given him time to aim a rather large laser beam weapon at Drakken's head. Dementor raised the shoulder mounted cannon back up and prepared to finish Drakken. "No!" Shego yelled at him. "Blue boy is MINE!" Her hands lit up again.  
  
The blast had crippled Drakken's weapon arm and now he was faced with the task of fighting Shego and a now regrouping bunch of henchmen with nothing but Kim's lessons and the mechanized robot fist. Unfortunately the fist would only work if he was able to lay hands on someone (It could tear steel) but that would be difficult against Shego because she was so fast.   
  
Shego pounced upon Drakken with throat punching wrath. She wanted to tear out his Adam's apple. No one would stick her up with a firearm like that! Drakken was taken to the floor, but not really hurt as the Armour was pretty strong.  
  
Drakken saw Shego's terrible claws coming at him again and brought up his arm to block it so that Shego wound up just swinging her arm into the metal Armour arm. The shooting pain invigorated her to greater violence. She brought up her claws and tore into his chest, the metal holding at first but then shooting sparks. Drakken struck at Shego to disengage, she parried this easily. Drakken speed was nothing like Shego speed. And Shego speed was definitely unlike Carlos speed or Kim sparring practice speed. He was like a hot shot college running back who was in the process of being brutally introduced to the speed to the pros. Drakken had seen Shego fight many times and gotten pissed whenever Kim would defeat Shego, but he had never actually fought the woman he had once put down for being unable to destroy Kimmy. The analogy of a mouth punched NFL rookie was an apt one. Only instead of being a college stud he was now a loud mouth fan from the stadium stands who was now trying to prove that he could do better then the players he had so often mocked for sucking against other pros.   
  
And he was having as much success as some drunken slob who believed that he could come out of the stands and run the ball against Micheal Strahan.   
  
Shego was overwhelming him with her quickness. Drakken was being hammered by one blow after another from Shego's energetic fists, the suit shaking against the impacts of her balled hands. Fortunately it could hold just fine against her kicking or slugging it. What Drakken had to worry about were Shego's bladed claws. Shego remembered all the times Drakken had been mean to her in their work together...and there had been many. This fueled her anger. Even though the abuse to abused ratio was much greater in her case she still wanted to cut him open.   
  
Shego faked Drakken out with her uncanny reflexes and then took him down again. Her claws rended apart steel and fire resulted. She balked at the flames and retreated a few feet. Drakken saw her lighting up her claws for use as a projectile weapon (why she hadn't thought of it when he raised his gun on her he didn't know) and knew he had to retreat.  
  
Drakken fired up the jets on the suit and took up, dodging Shego's rays with his piloting skills as he got into low orbit. He was thoroughly beaten. Dementor fired his big energy cannon and a number of the henchmen were now starting to open up with small arms fire.  
  
Drakken escaped, but narrowly. His heart trembled in rapid beating fear like some scared little bird trying to fly out of his rib cage.  
  
He couldn't resist a little bit of Drakken-ish immaturity, despite his vigorously pummeled condition. "NAH! NAH! YOU MISSED ME! LOSERS! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" He exulted as he flew out of the range of their weapons, his evil laugh rising above the clouds he was ascending into.  
  
The mission had failed but he had survived. And that was something, because these villains were of a higher grade then he had been. And whatever trap they would put him in to die, it surely would not be easy to escape from. He looked down and saw that they were not following him. Maybe they had nothing that could fly. But more likely they didn't think he was worth it. He had taken out some henchmen but aside of a brilliant use of the old pistol-whip move Shego had largely handled him.  
  
He set course back for the back up liar in New Mexico.   
  
Kim Possible was shaking with worry. Drakken was dead! She just knew it. He wasn't capable at all, let alone capable enough to handle the combined might of every non Drakken villain on Earth. (Well Frugal Lurge wasn't in the evil horde either, but Kim reasoned he was even less competent then Drakken, if such a thing was possible.)  
  
It was dark in her room now, dark and quiet. This was only a little better then what she would have been enduring if she had gone home. She had been four years once, she didn't need to endure it again in a teenager's body. It would have frightening how overprotective her parents would have become.  
  
Well one way or another she wasn't fighting anymore crime. Her leg was broken thanks to Shego and the others. No about of iron will could make broken bones whole again, she knew that only long periods of time could do that. And even after she could finally walk again...would she want to go back?   
  
That was a debatable question. She knew evil had to be stopped. But she had seen crime fighting take the life of her best friend and now it taken her new friend. Maybe it was better to just peacefully give in to the demands of evil. So weak was she that such things actually seemed fine to her. Let those bastards have the world, just don't kill anymore people at all.  
  
The door opened and someone came in.  
  
"Kim...I'm back." He said.  
  
"Your alive!"  
  
Kim tried to get up and run over to him but stumbled into a heap trying. She whimpered in self pity at her own inability to walk.  
  
"Yeah. I told you I'd be alrite."  
  
"Your Armour doesn't look like you were perfectly alrite."  
  
"Fighting Shego is easier talked about then done." Drakken removed the damaged armored suit and then walked over to the couch. He picked Kim back up and put her back on it.  
  
"Wait...you actually did it? You fought Shego."  
  
"Yeah. I nearly blew her head off. But she came back and put a hurt on me."  
  
"That's both very stupid and very brave at the same time."  
  
"I knew Shego was too fast, too strong. But watching her doesn't do justice to how much too fast or how much too strong. She nearly killed me a bunch of times." Drakken sat down on the couch next to Kim. "She crippled my war Armour too with her damned claws. So now I can't do anything to stop them unless I can invent something new. And we all know I'm not an expert at inventing things that work."  
  
"Well at least your bones aren't broken."  
  
"Too bad I can't give you my leg bone." Drakken then grinned weakly. "But then maybe I can. Though it would hard, I've never known anyone successful at operating on them self. Otherwise I would have kidnapped some nerdy guy with a huge IQ and given myself a brain transplant years ago."  
  
Kim laughed weakly. "But what if your new brain came from some guy who read a lot of superhero comics? What it turned you into a good guy?"  
  
"Well that was another consideration. And one reason I didn't want to try it. But now I'm starting to think that may not have been such a bad thing."  
  
"Because you turned into a good guy anyways? And that way you could at least be a good guy with a brain?"  
  
"Well it wasn't on my own." Drakken said sitting down on a reclining chair that he dragged up to the couch. "If it hadn't been for some outside interference I would have been killed. Or have turned into a raving crazy bum on the streets."   
  
"I can sooo see that, you as some bum that is. WILL RANT FOR FOOD or something like that. Then you could put together some homebuilt death ray and try to take over the ghetto. All while pillaging money with your mad panhandling skills."  
  
"Finally, an evil scheme of mine that could actually work. Well albeit of limited vision."  
  
"I hope you don't try it though, I need you to stay here until I can walk again. Then your free to persue whatever warped goals you may have."  
  
"Oh. I was hoping you'd want to stick around with me after you got better."  
  
"Not if you want to go back to trying to be a second rate villain."  
  
"I don't. I find being a second rate hero is pretty fun too. You get to be all righteous with people."  
  
"Its better to be a legitimate hero. You don't get beat up as much. Does that hurt?" She asked looking at him. He was still mainly blue, but also somewhat purple. "I'll bet it does, even though I don't have as much experience in getting beaten up as you do."  
  
"And trust me, you don't want anymore."  
  
"I'll take your word for it."  
  
Drakken got up to look for the remote. Kim spoke to him about that "Do you really want to know what's happening in the outside world? It's probably even worse then it was earlier. Especially since you kind of got all of those villains pissed off."  
  
"When did you become so passive?"  
  
"Since I got beaten within an inch of my life by an army of evil. And since Ron died."  
  
"Oh right, that WAS a stupid question."  
  
Drakken saw Kim's face and knew what was about to happen. He had been around her long enough to get a general idea of her moods. And this wasn't going to be good. Drakken had never really had any friends in life, so he didn't really understand loss. The closest thing had been Shego, back before he realized she didn't care about him at all. Before this whole ordeal he never could have imagined Kim Possible depressed, let alone crying. But now he had both in spades. He didn't like it all. It honestly frightened him, if even Kim Possible could brought low like this then what did that say about the world to him?  
  
About the only time Drakken ever saw any signs of life in the former heroine was when she was grieving over her loss. "Ron...I want Ron..." She began to cry again.  
  
Drakken put one of hands on Kim.  
  
"I'll get Shego for this Kim. Don't worry." Drakken snarled to himself. Though he felt that such a thing was an empty threat. Even with technology he couldn't defeat the evil one.  
  
"Why is he dead?"  
  
"Because life...is fucked." Drakken stated grimly. That was the closest thing he could give to an explanation and was also his motto on all philosophic things.  
  
Drakken feared this was going to be a long night. He cared about Kim now, but he wasn't very good at dealing with people. Especially when they had problems. He put one of his sore arms around her. Kim collapsed onto his chest, crying uncontrollably. Drakken had a feeling that this would be his life from now on, caring for the broken down remenant of what was the world's greatest hero. But he chided himself for thinking such a thought, Kim was going through a loss that he could not imagine. Drakken mentally revisited the horrible pain that he had endured from being rejected by Shego and then told himself that Kim's situation had to have ten times as bad.  
  
"Its okay Kimmy. You can cry on me as long as you need too. I'm not going to abandon you." And it was true too, because Drakken had been abandoned too many times for even the evil part of him to do it to someone else. He wasn't cruel enough to leave someone behind to die.  
  
"I miss not having him around. Even if he was stupid sometimes."  
  
"If it's any consolation I miss having Shego around sometimes too, even if she did hate me. I guess I wanted to be liked in a pretty pathetic way."  
  
"Being alone is terrible."  
  
"But your not alone. I'm someone, even if I am well sorta weird looking. And even if I did try to kill you sometimes. Damn this just isn't helping is it?"  
  
"What matters is that your trying. I don't care what you did in the past that much anymore, you weren't the killer here."  
  
"Which one of them killed Ron?"  
  
"I don't know. There were a whole bunch of them. Shego was beating on me, but there was also Monkey Fist and Dementor. Plus more henchmen then I'd ever seen before. And mutants. Its a whole evil empire now."  
  
"An evil empire...that must be STOPPED." Drakken said with attempted heroic determination. Drakken puffed up his chest, put both hands on his hips and then stuck out his chin.  
  
Kim thought Drakken's attempt at sounding heroic was humorous and giggled. "Are you going to try to be a cliché hero now that you've failed at being a cliché villain?" She was happy to laugh, some of the tension and sadness drained from her chest.  
  
"Cliché hero? Well last time I checked my underwear is worn INSIDE my pants. But hey if you think having my briefs on the outside would make me a better hero, then so be it."  
  
Kim now was laughing, the idea being both humorous and slightly scary.  
  
"And maybe I should get a cape too. You know after I start the whole reverse underwear. I'd also need a secret liar with badly named gadgets, that and a signal to call me. I'd also need to hire a boy wonder type kid to be my annoying sidekick."  
  
"Well if you get a sidekick don't have the kid wear form fitting spandex too. Cause then you'd be rumored to be secretly gay like Batman."  
  
"I'd also need an arrogant motto."  
  
"I'm ten feet tall and bulletproof?"  
  
"Naw. I don't want Captain Freedom crawling out of his grave to punish me for using his motto."  
  
"Well you can't have 'I can do anything'. Cause one its mine and two it wouldn't be true in your case."  
  
"But your retired too."  
  
"Yeah but it's still my phrase."  
  
"I wasn't being serious."  
  
"Neither was I Drakkie."  
  
"Oh so now your using pet names on me too?"  
  
"Yes. I don't like being called Kimmy, so I'm striking back. Well figuratively speaking." She said trying to get up for a second, but then finding out she couldn't.   
  
"Then why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
"Because it's okay for those...close to me. But not for anyone else. Like Shego. That always inspired me to fight her harder."  
  
"Kim...how did you ever beat that psychopath?"  
  
"It was never easy. Though it was sometimes fun."  
  
"That doesn't help me. If your crippled then that leaves me to stop them."  
  
"Drew...trust me...you can't stop them."  
  
"Well your not willing to come back?"  
  
"I can't even walk!"  
  
"You'll walk again. Your too much of overachiever not too."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Jesus Kimmy...yes! Your legs are broken...not your spine."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Nothing bad's gonna happen to you anymore. Now go to sleep please, I need to take a walk and collect my thoughts."  
  
"But...how long will you be gone?"  
  
"An hour maybe. I won't be far, there's almost nothing here in this town. Its not like I'll be far."  
  
"What if someone wants to hurt me?"  
  
"They wouldn't dare. People think this place is a desert vacation stop for gang members or something like that. Not far from the truth anyways."  
  
"Drakkie come on..."  
  
Drakken looked to see that Kim was in the midst of one of her trademark pouts. He grumbled internally at this. The cuteness overwhelmed him and he knew he was going to have to stay a bit.  
  
"Okay fine. I'll stay until you fall asleep."  
  
This bothered Drakken even more then seeing Kim Possible cry. The former heroine was now afraid to fall asleep alone too. This meant clearly that Drakken was outmatched. He waited for her to fall asleep and then left the liar to room the town for awhile, the blue man reasoning that he needed some fresh air.  
  
The one advantage to this small town was the extremely good visibility of the stars. He felt weak in the legs but just couldn't stay inside anymore. He walked down the one street that this place had, he didn't even know what the name was. He reasoned that this town was too poor to afford a name anyways. He over bits of radio talk from a car that was parked but not turned off.  
  
"The villain coalition has struck again...inflicting devastation upon Los Angeles and New York City in America and London and Paris in Europe. The fires started by their orbital rays have burned numerous buildings and residential areas...the death tool is beginning to stack up..."  
  
Drakken didn't want to here anymore. Evil was out of control now. He had always dreamed of a day when this would happen, but his schemes had never involved the mass slaughter of civilians. This evil domination of the times was decidedly less cool then when he had envisioned it before.  
  
"...The Villain Coalition is already handing down a list of demands to the nations of the West, the first and foremost being the complete control of all political power...it rumored that France is on the verge of surrender to the evil forces..."  
  
Dammit! If even Drakken was on the other side now he still didn't like the idea that these people were on the verge of living his life long dream.  
  
"The leader of the villain coalition has been identified as Shego, the green wearing former assistant of the now vanished villain Doctor Drakken..."  
  
Drakken crushed a soda can under his foot. "That's it Shego...your going DOWN. If I can't have my former dream THEN NO ONE CAN! Its half of why I joined the enemy, if I can't succeed at evil then no one should."  
  
"AYE!" A deranged voice ranted. Drakken looked around and saw a toothless homeless man at his feet. "Its you!"  
  
"Yes..." Drakken said uneasily. "Its me." He was preparing himself for an attempted mugging. Attempted because their was no way this guy was going to succeed in jacking him.  
  
"Your one of them! The dang ol Justice Legion! You gonna whup up on those villains that is done blowing things up!"  
  
Not only was this guy a nut but he was also a hick. And a creepy old man. "Sir..." Drakken started. "I don't know where you've been but the Justice Legion disbanded in 1955. After Captain Freedom died."  
  
"Captain Freedom ain't dead!"  
  
"Um, yeah. Its known as radiation poisoning. And you generally die after all your hair falls out and your inner organs turn to goo from it."  
  
"He ain't dead! I swear it! He's frozen in that new fangled cyrogentics'!" The old homeless redneck rambled. "The government's gonna thaw him out once the god danged economy gets better!"  
  
"No. Your a nut. Captain Freedom is thoroughly dead. And even if the radioactivity didn't kill him he'd be like a hundred years old by now. Leave me alone."  
  
"You coward! Fight evil and save our lives!"  
  
Drakken walked away from the homeless guy, he wanted to get back to his liar immediately. Back to Kimmy. Away from this nutcase that so summed up the insanity of the world.  
  
He still hurt. But at least his greatest fear was now vanquished. He had finally stood up to Shego and all it had cost him was nearly loosing his life. That thought entertained him, but shortly vanished. He had accomplished nothing against the villain coalition. And he wasn't sure if they could be beaten at all. He knew Kim Possible would recover, but in the time that it would take for the red head's bones to mend...they could take over the world at least ten times. And even if Kim recovered all of her abilities the odds would still be stacked. It would be Drakken and Kim Possible against an entire army of evil, two on god knew how many. They wouldn't even have that rat thing Ron had liked so much on their side. Drakken wished the homeless freak was right for a minute. Drakken, Kim Possible AND Captain Freedom just maybe could pull this off. He liked the idea of that offensive lineup, Possible and Freedom would be a one two punch that villainy would never have been hit by before. The only problem would be getting them to put aside their respective huge egos to work together.  
  
But then he remembered such things were mere fantasy. Captain Freedom had lived and died in era where the  
  
hero was summoned not by instant electronic communication but by a signal in the night sky. Back when real men wore tights and life was still in black and white. (Drakken STILL didn't believe Kim's saying that the world had always been in color.) And he was dead, beyond the ability of anything sort of weird anime powers to resurrect.  
  
Drakken returned to back up liar. Kim was thoroughly asleep. She looked so troubled in her sleep and would roll over quite a bit. Drakken was worried about her. It was a miracle that she hadn't melted down like this in the past. She had had the weight of the world put on her shoulders at thirteen and suffered stress levels that would burn out anyone else. Despite an appearance of normality Drakken knew that she was at least partially crazy for willingly doing so many things.  
  
But she looked so pretty to him.  
  
Drakken knew as he watched her that he would have to beat Shego and save the world. But he had no idea how.


	9. Irv and Hell's Gym

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the fighting Jesus.  
  
(KP is owned by Disney, not by me.)  
  
Drakken was watching the sun come up in the desert, trying to enjoy a moment of serenity. The injuries he had received from fighting with Shego now hurt even worse then they did yesterday when he had received them. Drakken did not like being confined to the depths of the back up lair, he needed some open air at times.  
  
Kim Possible may have slept at night but Drakken hadn't. Things were getting steadily worse for the people's of the world. Several countries had capitulated to the laser attacks, namely France and about half of the African countries too poor to possibly fight such a technological assault. And some country in South America that Drakken didn't remember the name of. These nations were now hailing Shego as their new ruler.  
  
Drakken hated all of this powerlessness. Why the hell could he do against that satellite? Why couldn't the Earth governments just shoot it down?   
  
And worse yet, the villain coalition had put up a number of additional death satellites. They were now unleashing their fury upon multiple cities at once, or combining the terrible rays upon the same target for added punch. Drakken had seen the images upon the TV set. Los Angeles was an inferno, more then half of the city ablaze as flames consumed the famous palm trees and blacked out the famous sunlight. New York City was in even worse shape. It had more people then it's Western equivalent but they were in much denser area. Drakken had seen the obliteration rays come down from the sky and blow straight through skyscrapers like the Starships in Independence Day. So many people had died so quickly and there was nothing that said such a trend would come to an end any time soon. The death counts were indeterminate so far, but in the United States it was estimated at well over a million so far in just the human hives of LA and NY City. They weren't as sure what the damage was in the smaller cities they had hit somewhat less often, but it was also ugly.  
  
"Damn you Shego. Damn you back to whatever pit you crawled out of." He growled. He sometimes felt like a hypocrite in times like this, mainly because he had attempted to crush the world so often in his own right. But it didn't last long. His plans had never involved the mass slaughter of people, well except for his attempt to flood Canada. Things like this trouble him a great deal now he had become a hero.  
  
No! He could not trouble himself with these things!  
  
He was one of the good guys now! Kim Possible and the ghost of her sidekick had seen to that. The hurt exhibited by Kimmy had changed him, it taken from him the desire to do evil. The fact that Kim Possible had forgiven him and now thought of him as one of her friends had made his spirit soar out the depths. He had never been loved by anyone in anyway before. His own mother had back in the day hated what she had produced, his peers had thought of him as a joke.   
  
But that was before he had truly known Kimmy, in his opinion the best and prettiest girl in the world. Who had saved him from the ravening darkness despite having every reason to just let him die. Who had allowed him to throw aside his former wickedness and be her very close friend. He had found new life in that lovely face that he had once wished smashed. For Kimmy he could be...A HERO!  
  
"Shego...your going down." He growled into the TV. Shego's image was radiating in dark majesty from the TV set. Drakken noticed that Shego had gotten a flowing dark overlord type cape in the time they had been separated. She also had a rather large sword at her side, which Drakken figured was part of her new dictator look since Shego had never used a sword before in her life. After all, she had built in claws.  
  
"People of Earth." The TV Shego smiled. "I am happy for the thirty five countries that have come to their senses and elected me Queen for life. They will be spared from our orbital bombardment. However the majority of the world has not yet come to it's senses, I am very sad for all those peoples..." The TV image of Shego pretended to wipe away a tear. "...because until I give me control of their governments and wealth then they will continue to be fried. Want to save yourself or your family? Then rebel against your lame existing government...RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Lousy Shego." Drakken cursed. "Killing so many civilians."  
  
"As long as your pathetic little countries still exist I will not stop. Not until all of the world's power and wealth have been turned over TO ME...oh and to the other lesser villains who work for me now. Good bye for now." She smiled evilly. The message from Shego ended.  
  
Drakken gave the TV Shego a flip of the trusty old bird. One could never flip that goddamned bird in this world. Soo many worthy targets, so little time to do it.  
  
"I'll be back Shego!" Drakken ranted at the TV stupidly. He may have converted in his allegiances, but his love of rantings and ravings would never die. "I am already fixing up my war Armour! Then I will uh go up in space and destroy your precious satellites! MWHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He pointed his finger at the TV set. "SHEGO! YOU THINK YOUR ALL THAT...BUT YOUR NOT!"  
  
Drakken felt a huffing presence lurking behind his shoulders. And he sensed hostility.  
  
"Hey...that fuckers BLUE man. Holy shit...BLUE." One obviously male voice stated.  
  
"He's a freak." The other said. "Lets get em'."  
  
Drakken turned to see two heavyset but powerful men facing him. One was blonde, the other dark haired. Both wore overalls and general country clothes.  
  
"Sirs?" Drakken asked. "What did I do to you."  
  
"Get outta town blue freak." The blonde one stated adjusting his John Deere hat. "We don't want your freak ass freaking up our nice little town."  
  
"Yeah." The dark haired one said as he scratched his chest. "You blue freak."  
  
"Hey!" Drakken retorted sharply. "Just because I'm blue doesn't mean I'm any different then anybody else."  
  
"The hell it does." The blonde stated rolling up the sleeves of the dirty shirt he had on under his overalls. "Come on Joe John...lets kick us a little blue ass."  
  
The two good old boys advanced upon him. Drakken panicked a little. Though he knew neither of them would be anywhere near as fast as Shego he also knew that they were much stronger then he was.  
  
A fist hit Drakken in the head. He was wrong, these hicks could move fairly fast. Not Shego fast, but they were lightning quick for a couple of lugs that size. As blood leaked from his nose he saw the blonde one swing at him again, Drakken ducking the thundering punch. He then shot out his fist and struck the blonde behemoth in his chest, but this didn't help Drakken too much at all. It was like a wasp sting applied to a raging polar bear. The blonde giant grabbed Drakken about the waist and held him in a death grip. Drakken struggled but he wasn't strong enough to break the hold.  
  
"Teach you to freak up God's country." Joe John growled, he punched the immobilized Drakken with his big fists.   
  
Drakken felt the air go out of his lungs. "GAHHHH! HELP!" He yelled. There was no answer and the pain flooded his mind as those fists pummeled his mid-section.  
  
Drakken lost it. He sunk his teeth in the blonde one's neck, causing much bleeding and immediate freedom from the vicious bear hug. He then kicked the blonde guy in the knees and struck him in the throat with his closed left fist. The overgrown ape staggered in pain.  
  
Before Drakken could exult he was tackled by Joe John's bulk so hard that it nearly broke his spine. "Cheap shotting fucker." The dark haired monster savagely snarled. A big fist hit Drakken. And then another. And another. The blue man struggled but Joe John threw him to the ground every time he attempted to stand and delivered another massive blow for trying to get up. It was beyond brutal. Drakken felt his teeth loosened by the bigot and then out of the corner of one eye he could see the blonde guy getting up off of the ground.  
  
Drakken knew almost for certain that he was going to die. He could not physically compete with these cornfed demons, no matter how hard he tried. Simple physics overwhelmed any David and Goliath bullshit. He was outweighed a hundred pounds by Joe John and when on is sprawled out on the ground that's all there is too it.  
  
And then somehow it ended. Joe John being floored by a thundering punch that laid the goliath of the trailer park tribe out flat as a steamrolled mackerel. Drakken saw the blonde guy then laid into by a dark form of tremendous power. Drakken slowly pulled himself off of his stomach to see the other bigot being pummeled and savagely thrashed within centimeters of his life.  
  
The man who had beaten both of them up began advancing towards Drakken, who immediately cringed and trembling looked straight down at the dirt.  
  
The man's voice wasn't what Drakken expected, it was almost soft. In any event this third giant had no desire to hurt him. "Get on up buddy. Those punks won't pull that stupidity on you again."  
  
One of the thickest, manliest hands Drakken had ever seen was extended. The blue man hesitantly grabbed that big black hand, he found himself pulled to his feet and looking upwards towards his savior's glasses wearing face. Drakken felt almost relieved. No one who needed corrective vision could be an evil man, or at least a a stupid man. Glasses meant this man read books and would not be the giant Neanderthal he had feared.  
  
"You know." The tall man said with a laugh. "Someone said its all about the white man and the black man, but I was never informed of the BLUE man."   
  
Drakken looked up at him and smiled with relief. "Yeah. That's kind of why they beat me up." He said slowly.  
  
"I know. That horrible stuff used to happen to me all the time. When I moved here from San Francisco...yeah talk about your falls from grace...people would just whup my ass around here. This is one of the most redneck, racist holes in the whole of America. I can't even imagine what it must be like for you. Cause there are other black people, but your the only blue guy I've seen EVER."  
  
"Well that's kind of cause I'm the only one there is. At least that I know of. Freak accident you know." Drakken craned his neck to look up at the colossus again. "Though I can't imagine that you EVER had any trouble. Your taller then a California Redwood tree."  
  
"Yeah. But I was a serious wimp. A lifetime in a the leafiest suburbs in San Francisco will do that to you. And I would have happily stayed a bookwormish wimp my whole life if my family hadn't lost it's money in the stock market and been forced to move out to this godforsaken landscape."  
  
"I'm kind of wimp, though I was wussier before I started learning karate. I still can't believe you were ever picked on." Drakken then realized he hadn't even introduced himself. "Oh yeah, my name is Drew. Drew Lipski."  
  
"Irving." The man said as he extended the largest arm Drakken had ever seen. "Irving Jackson."  
  
Drakken shook his hand with his apprehension. "Pleased to meet you."  
  
"I won't crush your hand Drew."  
  
Drakken took the entire man in now. Jesus Christ, Father Son and Holy Ghost and for exaggerated measure Buddha too...he never seen such a body. A massive chest protruded beneath a red tank that had the words HELL'S GYM emblazoned upon the front in black block letters. A bare chested demon was portrayed doing arm curls with a huge amount of weight. From the sides of the tight fitting tank top hung the two freaky-ist looking limbs he had ever seen. The triceps were hanging slabs of beef, the biceps looked as if well inflated footballs had been inserted into his arms. The shoulders appeared as if two enormous cannon balls had been surgically installed under the skin. From shoulder to wrist these inhumanly bloated arms were covered with scary looking veins. The legs were even scarier then the arms. Irving's thighs and calves bore a much closer resemblance to mini sequoia trees then to human legs. Adding to freak factor was the fact that his entire body was completely shaved. Except for the top of his head there was not a hair growing anywhere on it.   
  
"Goddamn." Drakken muttered in awe.   
  
"You like it huh?"  
  
"Its unnatural." Drakken stuttered in terror.  
  
"Thank you." He smiled.  
  
"Its inhuman...its bizarre." Drakken rambled, he was lost in the kind of terror that a great old one encountering human in one of Lovecraft's stories would have gibbered in. Drakken wondered in this gibbering how long a fight between Irv and Great Cthulthu would go.  
  
"Your too kind." He laughed mirthfully. This kind of half frightened praise was exactly what Irv liked most in life. He wasn't a bully, but he liked the idea of people fearing him.  
  
"You look like you just stepped off of some kind of alien mothership."  
  
"I haven't been paying my dues just so I can look like some kind...MAN..." Irv spat out the word in disgust upon the ground. "Fuck humans."  
  
"Its...everything I want out of my life." Drakken realized aloud, he gripped one of Irv's mind shattering biceps.  
  
"Friend...lets take a walk." Irv smiled broadly, the elemental creature draping one chemically grown tree trunk over the battered Drakken's back.   
  
They began walking down the limited streets of this dismal New Mexico town. A dusty wind was blowing out of the barren desert. Then Drakken saw a squat steel building gleaming in the sunlight. He saw the red words HELL'S GYM inscribed above the reflective glass windows.  
  
"Hell's Gym?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Damnation...with muscles." Irv stated with a grim humor.  
  
"So I take it that you think of this town as Hell?"  
  
"Brother I invite you to take a good and unsentimental look around this sun raped rectum we live in...this IS Hell."  
  
"You've got a way with words Irv."  
  
"It comes from having read so many books. I'm a writer too Drew."  
  
"Really? You been published?"  
  
"Not yet. But dammit I will be. Its my way out of this smoking hole in the ground. I'm gonna take my angst, I'm gonna use it to write the New York Times bestseller of the year. Then I'm taking the money and am on the first bus back to San Francisco." He then paused. "Well provided we beat this Shego lady and the world isn't doomed."  
  
"We'll beat her. Kim Possible ain't dead. Just dead."  
  
Irv nodded. "You know what? My daddy fought on the JUSTICE LEGION. Yeah true story. Right alongside Captain Freedom. He was in uniform fighting for our team at the great battle for Earth. Went right up on the hijacked ship, was part of the charge into the heart of the Sun Drinker command ship." He was extremely proud of all of this. "He died of course, since Freedom was the only one who made it back alive out of the entire Justice Legion. Too bad Freedom lost the use his vocal cords from the radiation exposure, otherwise...we could know how he died up there."  
  
"Wow." Drakken said in awe.  
  
"Yeah. But that was way back in 55. And today is today." They walked right up to the gates of HELL's GYM. "And today our problem is not just the local violent hicks, but Shego and the evil empire."  
  
"Yeah." Drakken said. "Hey where are we going?"  
  
"Inside."  
  
"Inside...HELL'S GYM?"  
  
"Your gonna be alrite with me."  
  
Drakken was lead inside by Irv. He saw a number of muscular men hoisting immense quantities of steel weights and growling at one another. Everywhere around Drakken there were these huge creatures in tank tops, camo trousers and army boots. Drakken had seen advertisements for yuppie fitness clubs before and this was not one of them. Elemental hostility and raw hatred were almost soaked into the air that these men inhaled as they hoisted, pressed, curled and squatted piles of metal. Old school Metallica, Powerman 5000 and Iron Maiden blared from a number of different boom boxes.  
  
Drakken felt greatly afraid. He had never seen men like this, save for Shego's new super goons. The mountain like and fire spitting denizens of HELL'S GYM made the majority of villain henchmen look like cowering dogs in comparison.  
  
"This is where you hang out?" Drakken whispered to Irv fearfully.  
  
"Four hours a day brother."  
  
Drakken felt a real urge to bolt out the door as one of the largest of them sung during deep parallel squats.  
  
"ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!   
  
EVERY NIGHT I PRAY FOR WAR!  
  
CRUSH! KILL! MUTALIATE!"  
  
The huge beast then climaxed his exercise with a demonic scream and lunged forward to return the 550 pounds to the squat rack, then collapse in exhaustion on the floor. A couple of his friends applauded the effort.  
  
"RIGHT ON! RIGHT ON DAAWG!" One stated.  
  
"ALL GODDAMN DAY STAN!" The other howled in exhilaration. "CRANK UP THE FUCKING MUSACK!"  
  
Drakken nudged Irv. "Who are these guys?"  
  
"The scum of the Earth." Irv said proudly. "Prison yard dawgs are the biggest group, but the others tend to be war criminals, the half human half demon spawn of Incubi raping earth women, general psychopathics, steroid ragers, National Football League castoffs, ninja cultists and of course former Motley Crew roadies turned serial killers. Yeah...its a good solid group." He smiled.  
  
"A solid group? For overwhelming and enslaving small countries?"  
  
"Look brother, I didn't bring you out here to die. I did because you said you were sick of being a human fucking being. You understand what I'm saying? This is the transformation. Look up...at that."   
  
Irv pointed towards a huge photographic of Arnold Schwarznegger that dominated the ceiling of the gym like one of the great artist's paintings of God on the roof of a cathedral. Drakken remembered why he had set foot in that sweaty place angels feared to tread as he stared up at that enormous photo. The lord of mass stood in a speedo atop a mountain peak in Southern California, flexing his immense muscles towards the sky above above with a smile on his face that clearly said that nothing in all the world could intimidate this man.  
  
"Yeah." Drakken said dreamily.  
  
"Alrite. Lets hook you up." He took Drakken to the front desk where a beefy fat man in a pro football jersey sat.  
  
"Whose this guy?" The fat man asked.  
  
"This Doctor Drakken." Irv said. Drakken seemed startled. "Yeah, I made the connection between you and the crazy blue guy on TV a couple minutes ago. Anyhow he's a new guy totally virgin to lifting. But don't worry, he's cool."  
  
"Really? He doesn't look cool." The fat guy said with crossed arms. "He just looks blue. And pretty ugly too."  
  
Irv protested vigorously for Drakken. "This guy launched an attack on Canada with a weather machine that drained the whole Great Lakes! He's menaced the Earth a hundred times! He's held world leaders for ransom and terrorized entire cities! Besides...your pretty ugly yourself."  
  
The fat guy nodded knowingly. That was exactly what he'd wanted to hear. "Okay. He's cool. No offense against you guy, I just needed to make sure your the type of guy who fits our membership profile." He gestured to the men at the weights and shouted over the blaring of the stereos. "HEY GUYS! NEW GUY! THIS HERE IS DOUBLE D! I WANT Y'ALL TO GIVE HIM A BIG INFERNO WELCOME!" The fat guy handed Drakken a HELL'S GYM tank top.  
  
They responded. "NEW MEAT! NEW MEAT! NEW MEAT!" They began to chant in rowdy fashion.  
  
"Ignore that." Irv said. "Lets get started on building some BLUE MUSCLE."  
  
"Sweet."  
  
Drakken soon found himself on a bench with the tank top wrapped around his flabby and weak armed upper body.   
  
"You ready?" Irv asked.  
  
"Lets do this."  
  
It was only around ninety pounds, but after Drakken moved it eight times he was beginning to feel a nasty amount of pain in his feeble limbs. He had never done this before and he was feeling it in every fiber. He panted and sucked in large amounts of breath as the pain grew worse every time the bar touched his chest.  
  
He put the bar back on the rack, the first set of bench press he'd ever done now over. Flattened out from the pain he stared at up Arnold and Arnold's black and white photograph eyes stared back into him. Suddenly the hurt mattered less.   
  
"Lets do that again." Drakken growled, his goal hanging straight above him. The bar was in his hands again and he battled it. "Blue muscle." He grunted through the sets. "Blue pecs..."  
  
It was dark when he finally came back.  
  
"Drew!" Kim exclaimed from the unlighted darkness. "Where have you been?"  
  
Drakken turned on the lights and Kim saw the strange sight. Drakken was standing there in a freaky looking red and black tank top, sweat dripping from his chest. "Hi Kimmy. Sorry I was gone so long. But I...well lets just say I made some new friends."  
  
"Well explain later...I've been here all day by myself! Carry me to the damn bathroom!"  
  
Drakken looked embarrassed. "Oh...sorry."  
  
"Less talking, more picking me up."  
  
Drakken picked up Kim in his pain wracked arms and carried her into the bathroom. He then stood outside the door and flexed and unflexed the stinging limbs. It hurt but it was a hurt that was almost sexual in feeling. His arms and his chest felt like him and Irv had blown air into them with a fire hose. His upper body felt bloated, like his skin was about to blow up as the muscles beneath it would tear their way to sweet freedom. It felt fantastic.  
  
"Thanks." He heard Kim say. "Where did you go?"  
  
"HELL'S GYM." Drakken said.  
  
"What's that? A stoner band or something?"  
  
"Its a community of err...dedicated individuals who are pursuing muscle growth and definition."  
  
"A fitness center?" She asked with some disbelief from behind the door.  
  
"Like I said HELL's GYM. If the netherworld had a weight room this is exactly would be like."  
  
"And you joined this why?"  
  
"Kimmy...all my life I've been a scrawny weakling whose been smacked around by the all brawny bullies. Its time I put on a little muscle."  
  
"Well, just don't get sucked in. Fitness is great, but it can be damaging if you get addicted."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Muscles do not make a man."  
  
"Anyone who believes that clearly has never had to be a man to begin with."  
  
Kim said something in protest but Drakken couldn't hear her, he was too locked into his own pump. After took Kim out of the bathroom he went in and stared at himself in the mirror.   
  
"The last days of the old you." He told the tired and not so fit guy in the mirror. "As the great man once said...I am going to pump..." Drakken jabbed his finger in the direction of his reflection. "...YOU UP!" He stated in his imitation of Schwarzennegger's accent.  
  
Drakken took off his clothes and stepped into the shower waters. He felt beautifully numb. The only thing in his mind being his next workout and then taking care of poor Kimmy. But his return to HELL'S GYM to do his legs tomorrow was the predominant thing.  
  
Drakken's body maybe have been under the shower nozzle, but his mind was far away. He was standing on top of the Santa Ynez mountains in Southern California, his black hair blowing in the kind sea breeze as he flexed his tremendous muscles masses in exaggerated slow motion. In this vision he was a massive, veiny and blue Arnold Schwarzennegger and no one and nothing could ever bother him again. It was his new holy grail in life and he would stop at nothing to attain physical power and perfection.


	10. Bonnie arrives

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the fighting Jesus  
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
a/n: I just hate it when my eye tries to jump out of my head.  
  
Kim Possible was entering another day of despondency and depression. She store up at the ceiling vacantly, wondering if she was going to die soon. Well like hoping she would die soon. Life without Ron was far too empty for her to survive in. Drakken helped but he wasn't around very often. She knew well what had happened, he had fallen prey to the cult of bodybuilding. And from the information she had been given about his new 'friends' she knew that his fall had been completely over the edge.  
  
He was almost gone right now. Kim could look over to see Drakken wrapping his lifting belt around his waist. He was dressed in the HELL'S GYM tank top and a pair of lousy shorts.  
  
"HAHA!" Drakken exulted. "Soon those pathetic weights WILL FEEL MY WRATH!"  
  
"Leaving me again?"  
  
"Kim I have work to do. The only way I'll ever be able to fight evil...and look totally badass...its through the program Mister Jackson has me on."  
  
"Any relation to Michael Jackson?"  
  
"God no. Irving is definitely black. And Michael...well he WAS but not anymore."  
  
"Well that's a small relief."  
  
"Kim I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go to Hell ASAP."  
  
"Drakken, why exactly do they call it HELL'S gym?"  
  
"Well the name is sort a parody of the famous Gold's Gym and that Christian t-shirt Lord's Gym, you know the one where Jesus is shown bench pressing the sin of the world. So yeah."  
  
"That doesn't make a lot of sense."  
  
"I think it's cause of the members. There're all...well...really evil. Except Irv, he's the son of a Justice Legionnaire so he can't be evil."  
  
"Who are these members?"  
  
"The scum of the Earth. At least that's how the gym owner likes to sum them up and they like to be thought of."  
  
"People who LIKE being called the scum of the Earth. That actually does help me understand this place. So basically these are a bunch of lowlifes who have an interest in Speedo men? And steroids?"  
  
"Or who ARE Speedo men." Drakken said. "As for steroids I'm gonna go with yes too."  
  
There was a loud knocking at the door. Drakken opened it and in stepped an enormously tall and bulky black man. He wore glasses and an outfit that was almost the same as Drakken except for the fact that he wore a Forty Niner hat. The man was completely immense, to the point that even Kim Possible was somewhat impressed. He extended one tree trunk of an arm towards Drakken.  
  
"Hey Kim, this is Irv. The guy who's teaching me everything he knows." Drakken said shaking his mentor's hand.  
  
"You didn't tell me you had a girl here Doctor Drakken." Irv smiled. "You old dog you." He smirked at Drakken. "She looks kinda familar to me though."  
  
"She should." Drakken told him. "Because she's been on TV even more then I have. This is Kim Possible my good brother."  
  
Irv adjusted his glasses to confirm this sight. And this orange haired girl laying limply on the couch matched his mental check.  
  
"Wow. Is that really you?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes." She smiled. "The one and only."  
  
"I've always been a big fan of your work. You've been beating this guy for years."   
  
"Well we're not in competition anymore. We've had a new understanding. Hey Drakken said your dad was in the Justice Legion. That true?"  
  
"Uh huh. He was there on the day the sun didn't come up." Irv said with a kind of proud boredom. "Well we'd better get going. We got stuff to do."  
  
Drakken gestured for his immense friend to leave and he did after giving a nod to Kim. She was left there alone. Kim wondered if she had lost another person. Drakken was still kind of there, but only at night and in the morning now. She felt a kind of now matter of fact loniless. Ron was gone, her family was gone, Drakken was slowly leaving in her opinion. But then Drakken was a man, shouldn't he want to be around his man friends like the tall guy?   
  
But she didn't trust Drakken's word. Even if he had been around to care for her that didn't erase the fact that he had repeatedly tried to kill her in the past. She didn't believe that Drakken was going to stick around in her life. He was going to become one of the meatheads in that steroid gym. Drakken was the perfect target for the cult of bodybuilding, he was insecure and had come out of a childhood where he had been ritually abused by the other children. If he could get security through this insanity then good for him. Kim told herself a couple of those rationalizations. She knew Drakken had a right to improve himself and this was probably as much as he could do so. He wasn't very smart, his various attempted evil plans had attested to that. And as Brick Flagg showed it was better to be big and dumb then it would be to be weak and dumb.  
  
But she still couldn't help but feel that Drakken was leaving her. This thought sucked air from Kim's lungs. Being rejected by DRAKKEN? Now that would be truly pathetic. It would be the crowning jewel in her downward spiral from greatness to the stygian gulfs of loserdom. She was glad Shego didn't know of this, for the black haired vixen would surely rub it in her face. Shego had dumped Drakken. Drakken had picked her up and was now going to dump her from a bunch of sweaty men in some dank pit that was a likened to the underworld.  
  
Sure Drakken had never SAID anything or INDICATED anything...but Kim knew he was going to do something. Ron had died and her family had gone insane. It was only natural that Drakken would leave right after he became a decent person.  
  
"Your getting paranoid Kimmy." She told herself aloud. "And crazy too, if your talking to yourself." She then tried to roll over and fell on the carpet in the process. "And doomed too. Can't even take care of myself." She pushed her upper body off the floor grabbed at the couch, she was going to pull herself back on top of it. But then she decided she didn't want to lay on that damn couch for yet another crippled day. Even if she couldn't walk, she had to do SOMETHING or she'd go insane.   
  
Kim saw her backpack across the room. She hadn't opened it since she'd come to Drakken's back up lair. Kim pulled herself across the floor and over the backpack, dragging her pair of leg casts as she did. She opened up the thing, all there was were some clothes, an address book, an empty journal and a cell phone.  
  
Kim checked to see if the cell phone was still working. Strangely enough it was, the sound of dial tone becoming oddly comforting to her. She could contact people. That was an exciting idea, especially being marooned with Drakken for so long.  
  
But who would she call?   
  
Her parents were not an option. They had call tracing and could find her fairly easily if she called home. There was no way she was going home now, not after they had decided not to let her fight crime anymore out of terror for her well being. She thought of Wade, but she had no idea what his phone number was. They had always communicated via computers. She thought of Ron...and that produced another unpleasant reaction.   
  
Some things just could not be accepted regardless of time. Some hurts just went too deep.  
  
She looked further down her list of contacts. The other cheerleaders? No they'd never understand her situation. Josh Mankey? No, he'd tell her parents about what was happening. Brick Flagg? Even dumber then most of the cheerleaders. Bonnie? She was really mean and would probably have some sick remark about the whole thing.  
  
But Bonnie was actually pretty smart. And she had no conscience or sense of responsibility, so she likely wouldn't tell Kim's parents.  
  
Bonnie Rockawaller?  
  
Yes. It would be Bon Bon.  
  
Kim dialed in the number for her former enemy. This if anything would make her day less boring. Even after all she had suffered recently Kim felt nervous leaning on her former enemy for help.   
  
Kim then tried to tell herself that such a thing was false. She wasn't trying to get help. She just needed something to talk too that wasn't the wall. Yeah that was it. And besides, Bonnie was pretty harmless compared to Drakken right? And she was around blue boy all the time.  
  
Yeah right. Bonnie was much more dangerous then Drakken. At least in Kim's mind. Kim picked up her cell phone and nervously called Middleton and the overly tanned cheerleader.  
  
"Hello?" A somewhat harsh girl's voice asked over the phone.  
  
"Hi Bonnie. Do you have any time to talk?"  
  
"KIM?" Bonnie blurted out in surprise and confusion. "OHMIGAWD...is that really you?"  
  
"Yes BON BON...its me."  
  
"Well you didn't have to insult me right as soon as we start talking."  
  
"Are you really offended? Or do you just want to trade insults. I have time to kill so either is perfectly okay with me."  
  
"Well sorry for having some concern for your WELFARE...KIMMY." She sneered.  
  
"You really care? Is this some kind of a trick?"  
  
"Okay now I really am insulted. I may have not liked you but didn't want you to be dead." Bonnie became less hostile in tone. "We were all really worried."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah when you didn't come home. Your parents were really upset."  
  
"God I don't think I want to know about they've taken this."  
  
"Kim where did you go? Everyone's worried about you. They said you were really hurt...are you being held hostage by some villain or something?"  
  
"Kind of like that."  
  
"Kim where are you? I can tell someone! We can bring you back home!"  
  
"Bonnie? Are you okay?"  
  
"No! Middleton's falling apart! You've got to come home!"  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Those crazy villain people used their death ray thing on us! There're destroying everything!"  
  
"Bonnie slow down. Your speaking too fast."  
  
"Kim I'm SCARED. Middleton is a really scary place now. A bunch of those green people came through town looking for you! They burned down half of the city!"  
  
"Green people?"  
  
"A bunch of men in these green and black suits. And this crazy woman who was wearing the same type of clothes. They burned everything down and anyone who knew you...they tried to get information out of. Kim..."  
  
"Bonnie?"  
  
There was some whimpering on the other end of the line. Kim's instincts to help others activated. She asked the other girl if she was there another time.  
  
"Bonnie?" She asked.  
  
"Kim those green freaks hurt me."  
  
"Do you want to talk to me about it?"  
  
"No I don't. Just stop them. Now." Bonnie moaned weakly.  
  
"Bonnie I can't."  
  
"You have too. No one else can. The soldiers shoot the green men but they get back up and keep going. We need someone special. Who has skills or whatever it is that let you beat all of those freaks before."  
  
"You think...I'm special?"  
  
"Well duh. Why do you think I hated you so much? Because you were better everyone else, even me." Bonnie paused. "Is that the admission you want from me? Or you want to break Bon Bon down further before Kim Possible comes and saves the day."  
  
"Bonnie your forgetting one thing. I'm hurt. Both my legs got broken by Shego and those psychopathic morons that work for her. I can't even walk. Right now I'm on my back, hoping to get it together to pull myself to the kitchen later for food."  
  
"Oh. I forgot. Its just so hard to imagine you as hurt."  
  
"Well I am. And you'll be happy to know that it's been the most humiliating period of my life. I have to rely on Drakken for everything."  
  
"The blue guy?"  
  
"Yeah that's him."  
  
"I thought he was your enemy or something."  
  
"He was. But Shego dumped him for being so bad at being evil and that inspired him to quit his old evil life. At least I think that's what changed his mind."  
  
"So your hanging out with the blue guy?"  
  
"Well not really so much anymore. Now he's only around to feed me and whatnot. He's training himself to become a meathead. I guess so he can fight evil or something. Yeah, he's trying to save the world now. I guess he figures that someone needs to fill the void that my being hurt created."  
  
"Someone does! Is he any good at being good?"  
  
"Well actually he is. But it would hard to be worse then he was at being a villain. He has this armored suit thing that can fly and has a bunch of weapons on it. I don't really know any specifics about his hero thing past that."  
  
"Well can he save us?"  
  
"I don't think he's ready for that. And with Drakken I'm not sure if he'll ever be."  
  
"Then I can hide out with you? Please? Its getting too scary here. The goons are beating people up and burning things and at night they throw the dead people in the river."  
  
"Bonnie...we're pretty far from Middleton."  
  
"I don't care. I can drive. Or steal a car. Or hijack a bus. Whatever."  
  
"Okay. But I don't know if Drakken wants more company. And it is his lair house thing."  
  
"Well can't you tell him? Come on Kim I'm...well not your friend. But I do know you. Please Kim I'm alone and afraid."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Oh thanks Kim!"  
  
"We're in Hell, New Mexico. Yes that is the real name of the town. Apparently the town founders weren't very enthusiastic about this place either."  
  
"Well whatever. I'm sure I can get some directions from somebody in that state."  
  
"Okay Bonnie. But be careful. Its a long drive. I don't need yet another person in life getting hurt, even if it is you."  
  
"Thanks for the love Kim." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh any time Bon Bon."  
  
"But thanks anyways. I'll see you soon. Bye."  
  
Kim wondered why she had done that. Pure pity probably. She wondered if Drakken would be pissed off at her? It seemed unlikely. Since she had become hurt Drakken had been completely nice to her. And he wasn't around a lot either, him spending more of more of his time in that bizarre building filled with psychopathic freaks.  
  
Kim pulled herself back on the couch and went back to sleep. She was tired of being conscious for now. Though she vowed to wake up in a couple of hours to try to feed herself. The key word there being 'try', Kim had yesterday made the crawl to the kitchen and even gotten the refrigerator open, but she had wound up pulling one of the trays down in the process of trying to get some food. Kim had gotten nothing out of it, successful only in creating a mess on the floor.  
  
Kim went back to the couch and wished to be unconscious, so that some of the boredom could not avoided. Not being able to move was a terrible thing indeed. There was nothing she could do on her own. She wished that Drakken could come back in order to care her to the bathroom. God this was humiliating.  
  
"I wish I could jump off that cliff right about now." She sighed despondently. She wondered if things would have been different if she had let Drakken jump. This impulse ignored her usual sense of goodness entirely. Did good even exist in a world gone to the psychotics? Did evil exist anymore either? She didn't think so. Both good and evil had died along with sanity when the villains began to gather their strength and dominate the surface of the Earth.   
  
Soon the only thing that would exist would be what they said. Unless someone could stop them, which didn't seem possible at all. Kim had by virtue of her name never believed in the impossible, but she had no idea as to how this alliance of the evil could be halted. Who was standing in their way at all? The conventional military forces that could only slow the super henchmen? Doctor Drakken and his war Armour? Her with two broken legs and a number of other fractures throughout her body?  
  
And once the villains took over only worse things would come to be. Obviously they wouldn't be able to share. Shego was supposedly the leader but no villain ever got into their present position by listening to others. Their would be rebellion against Shego. Then after teaming up on Shego they would go after each other and even more people would be sent to the howling void of nothingness in the name of their pathetic rivalries.   
  
Eventually one of them would win. But would there be anything left for the winner to rule? Kim couldn't imagine that even Shego would like ruling over a destroyed planet, but that would be the end result. Maybe the villain who wound up as the last person left would then go insane from loniless and kill them self to end the sadness. Now that would be just a wonderful picture. As a madman once clearly delineated "No One Gets Out Alive." This was a Brave New World of lunatics. It was the world of Hell's Gym, where the strength of the insane ruled things.  
  
Kim felt like crying, but her tear ducts had been spent earlier on Ron's ghost. She had been absorbed by sorrow long ago.  
  
She tried to discover where it was exactly that life had gone wrong. But there was no precise moment. A number of weeks ago she had been The Kim Possible, the invincible teen super hero. She had been the one saving Drakken and trying to save him, now Drakken was her caretaker. Ron had lived. The entire old world had still been intact. Then in the space of a little over the month the entire world had been shattered from North to South pole. How did evil grow so big so fast?   
  
That was not easy question. A villain coalition had been a long time fear of heroes, the only one to have faced and one and emerged victorious having been the amazing Captain Freedom back in the crew cut 50s. But the villain coalition was also supposed to be something incredibly hard to put together, as villains generally hated one another almost as much as they hated the heroes. Aside from the squads of brainless henchmen they were not team players. The last great coalition had been assembled by the charismatic Baron Von Chaos, who had backed it's formation with his asteroid control machine. He had possessed both tremendous power and bonafide evil charisma. Shego was powerful no doubt but wasn't a leader type, she was very much into solitude. Her life of crime had been focused on getting money to benefit herself and to get worldly thrills, not to take over the world or other lofty goals like Drakken had wanted.   
  
But then maybe Kim just didn't know Shego very well. Maybe Shego DID want all of the astronomical things that Drakken had wanted once upon a time. Maybe Shego DID want to enslave the human race. But then why work for some fool who would obviously never achieve his lofty dreams? Kim didn't know what to think.  
  
Kim made up her mind. Something had to be working behind the scenes. Shego could inspire fear and probably was smart enough to conquer the world, but would she want to put in that kind of work? Her ambition seemed to be limited to wanting to lie on tropical beaches in exotic places with pretty boys like Senior Senior Junior. Shego surely was smart enough to know that taking over the world would require a lot of work and then even more work to stay on top once she got to the peak of power. This did not contrast with her real life love of soaking in the sun in the Bahamas.  
  
So why had Shego suddenly decided she wanted Drakken's dream?  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come on." Kim said.  
  
"I can't. Its locked." The voice responded.  
  
"Oh great. I have to do it. Okay...but you have to put me back on the couch."  
  
"Fine. Just open the door, this place is creepy."  
  
Kim worked hard to get to the door, then someone got one hand high enough to reach the knob. She opened the door and sure enough there she stood, having not changed at all in the time Kim had reached this place. The girl of her memories unchanged, tall, skin bronzed from the sun and with an unruly mane of dark brown hair.  
  
The only thing different was her face. The oppressive self confidence Bonnie had seemed to have vanished.   
  
"Hey. Done here." Kim said. She had collapsed back onto the floor. "Please don't step on me. I hurt. I hurt quite a bit."  
  
Bonnie looked down and saw Kim. It was not what she had expected. She had heard Kim Possible was badly injured, but she hadn't believed it until she had seen it. Kim Possible had fading bruises on her pretty face, several of the fingers on her left hand were covered in bandages and both of her legs were casts.  
  
"Oh God. It is true." Bonnie muttered in horror. She slumped down in shock until she was almost on the floor.  
  
"Please Bonnie...help me."  
  
"Okay." She said in the same low tone of voice. Bonnie picked Kim up and set her down on that comfortable prison. "My God." She sighed. "Your really hurt." She repeated in wonder and horror as she regarded the broken heroine. The stories of good's demise in the world were true indeed.  
  
"Its true. I'm broken."  
  
Kim saw Bonnie turn away from her.  
  
Kim didn't think she could get more horrified but did in that moment.   
  
Bonnie Rockwaller was crying. Crying terribly hard.  
  
Kim had to know. "Bonnie...what's happening in Middleton?"


	11. MiddleTon horrific report

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan  
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
a/n: My brain is fried and when it is fried then my abilities like decline or something. But hey, if your looking for read about Drakken laying waste to things then you'll like this chapter.  
  
Oh yeah. And Creative Artist did a drawing based on this fic. Check it silence was broken by Drakken walking in the door. He wiped the sweat from his face and waved to Kim. "Kimmy! I'm back! Well for a little bit, things are busy right now. Sorry very much."   
  
"Drew?" Kim asked. "I was wondering when you'd get home?"  
  
"Kimmy? Whose that?" Drakken asked as he regarded the sullen looking brunette. She looked familiar. And her face was streaked with tears. But Drakken was lost in the bio chemical orgasm of the pump. He did not notice her tears much at all. Even though he had left the grounds of HELL'S GYM his mind was back there. And aside from an immediate task all he was thinking of was his next workout in the iron pits.  
  
He felt bad for not thinking of Kim as much, but he had an important mission of his own to take place tonight.  
  
"That's Bonnie." Kim said. "She's a...friend of mine. Shego's minions have sacked Middleton. She's a refuge."  
  
"Well okay." Drakken shrugged his sweaty shoulders. "I wasn't going to stay long anyhow." He nodded towards someone outside. Bonnie watched as the largest human being she had ever seen ducked his dark head and stepped in next to the former mad doctor. "Me and Irvy have got some stuff to do anyways."  
  
"At this hour?" Kim asked. It was almost midnight.  
  
"Yes." Drakken said.  
  
"Are you going to commit a crime?" She asked. Kim knew what the answer to this was, but she felt like talking to Drakken since he was almost never at home anymore.  
  
The giant spoke. "Only one against those who deserve it." He adjusted his glasses. "Shego has got to be stopped Kim Possible. Or do you object to this?"  
  
Kim looked at Irv. There was something strange about him. It was probably just a visual thing, the sharp contrast between his chess club glasses and his Roman Gladiator's physique. "Its not like I could stop you anyways in my current state." She said. "What are you two crazy boys going to do?"  
  
"A lesson in respect." Irv stated. "Those bastards think its so cool to terrorize people weaker then they are?" He pulled himself up and his mountainous frame shivered with a trembling force. "So we're going to see how they like it when someone bigger and stronger then they are shuts THEM up for a change." Almost no one heard him inaudibly add: "With weapons that go boom..."  
  
"And we're gonna break some stuff." Drakken smiled.  
  
"Well...yes. But that's not the main thrust of this attack. Its aimed at THEM." Irv told his blue disciple. "Anyhow Kim Possible...we are off."  
  
"Your not going to pick up any of Drakken's equipment?" Kim asked.  
  
"No." Drakken said. "Hell Gym's is providing the weapons for this." He pointed to the door with a turn of his blue head. "Come on Irv. Raiding times awasting'." They exited the room. "I'll be back soon Kimmy." He said from outside. A minute later the squealing of car tires was heard as the two psychopaths took off on their self created mission.   
  
Kim and Bonnie were now looking at each other again.  
  
"Your friends are interesting." Bonnie noticed verbally.  
  
"Well only Drakken's my friend. Irv is his associate in male stupidity."  
  
"What exactly are they going to do?"  
  
"Knowing Drakken it's some kind of grand liberation of the human race from evil thing. Drakken is only good at the abstract, he's rather pathetic at the details. His glorious fight back against Shego will probably just end in some petty vandalism or them throwing rocks at a building."  
  
"And this is the guy whose our last hope or something?"  
  
"Not very re-assuring is it?" Kim sighed. "But technically yes he is."  
  
"He looks different then on TV. Did he get a haircut?"  
  
"No. Nothings different about him that I know of."  
  
But Bonnie had been asking a question she already knew the answer to. The difference wasn't really the hair, though it was even longer then it had been in the past since neither Drakken nor Kim had gotten a hair cut in a while. It was the body. The self inflicted punishment and the drugs were effecting a visible mutation in the blue man. Kim had noticed it too, but then she had never been an admirer of macho types. Drakken's flabby body had silently (at home anyways) begun morphing into one larger and stronger then before. Bulges of blue sinew were now materializing in his arms and legs. His neck was thicker. And even his chest was different, it was no longer totally flat. Kim had been repulsed by the transformation...but Bonnie thought it was more then somewhat alluring. She wondered...what would it be like to be with a BLUE man? His bizarre skin hue gave him a sort of exoticism...at least to Bonnie anyways.  
  
"Yeah." Bonnie lied. "I must be seeing things that aren't there."  
  
"Middleton really screwing you up that bad?"  
  
"Yeah. It must be that." Bonnie was pulled back into her depression by mention of Middleton. It reminded her of the horrors taking place there since Kim had been knocked out of action.  
  
"Well, back to Middleton."  
  
"Do we need to talk about it? I want to go to sleep. It was a long trip."  
  
"Bonnie. You were crying."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"You should talk to me about it."  
  
"Like you really care."  
  
"Oh please. I let you come here because I No concern for your well being."  
  
"Well...okay." Bonnie pouted weakly. She wasn't crying anymore, but looked like she could do so again quite soon. She slumped over and sat next to Kim. "Kim basically there is no Middleton anymore. Its as messed up as the rest of the country. Shego's evil supermen are everywhere. They can't be killed. They can't really be stopped. Shego came into town after she broke your legs, she was looking for your family so she could capture them. She wanted insurance against you in some way. I guess she's still afraid of you, even though your so hurt.  
  
They came into town and those bastards tore things up. They looted and pillaged and did whatever they wanted. They killed loads of people, I can still remember watching them do it. They shot some of their victims, but others they drug into the street and beat like dogs. And still others they tortured as according to whatever their depraved desires were that day. They crucify and they burn. Its like the medieval times they'd tell us about in school. Only with the Inquisition you could cut off one of their heads if you got lucky.  
  
They knew who I was and they captured me. They did things to me to try to get information about you. But no amount of pain can take out a secret that someone doesn't honestly know. Though I know I told them a bunch of lies in the process because I was hurting and I wanted to STOP..."  
  
Bonnie seemed to wince at the memory and she quivered. She looked downward.  
  
"Bonnie...what happened to you?"  
  
"Kim...they HURT me. They would hit me, and not let me sleep or eat. And when that didn't work they would do other things."  
  
"I'm not sure if I should ask. But maybe you would feel better if..."  
  
Kim wasn't allowed to finish her sentence. Bonnie had an emotional eruption that was a cross between homicidal rage and suicidal anguish. "They fucked me Kim! Goddamit don't you get what I was so directly hinting at? Those bastards ravaged me...they made me bleed and hurt and GODAMM..."  
  
Bonnie's rage was spent up in those few short seconds. She folded like a card house in an earthquake and began moaning away tearfully. Kim had suspected such things from her earlier tone, but it was always terrible to have such fears confirmed.   
  
"Bonnie...I'm so sorry...God..." Kim rambled. "That's horrible..."  
  
"Kimmy...hurt them...hurt them badly..."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"You'll get better!"  
  
"Bonnie..."  
  
"Whose going to stop Shego? Your the only one who can!"  
  
"I can't beat Shego."  
  
"You have too! Otherwise even more people will be hurt!"  
  
"I can't. The villains are too powerful. And even if they weren't...I'm all washed up."  
  
Bonnie's mood did another dramatic turn. "This is about MY life you selfish bitch! No one else but you can stop that psycho woman from hell!"   
  
"Don't you think I tried that already?"  
  
"I never thought you'd be a quitter!"  
  
"Bonnie. They killed my best friend. They'll kill me too."  
  
Bonnie's latest hurricane force blast of wrath died down rapidly. "Why will they kill you?"  
  
"I can't do it alone. And Ron was the only partner I ever had."  
  
"What about Drakken?"  
  
"Me and Drakken working together to fight someone...its just too weird an idea to contemplate."  
  
"Well there's obviously some existing chemistry going on between the two of you."  
  
"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I've seen the way he looks at you. You say he's pre-occupied with his newfound male bonding, but I don't think that's entirely true Kimmy."  
  
"Back off Bon Bon."  
  
"You are so in love with Drakken. I saw how desperate you were to talk to him when he came in here. And he is obviously going retarded for you right back. I haven't been here long, but its just so there that you can't help but notice it."  
  
"Hey Bonnie..."  
  
"You pressed to find out what was wrong with me despite me not wanting to say anything. I feel I should be able to speak too."  
  
"Well okay." Kim said fearfully.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You've never really liked me before now."  
  
"So?"  
  
"On the phone, I knew Drakken wouldn't care if you came here. Hell he's used to transients of various kinds. Its how he met Shego in the beginning."  
  
Bonnie wasn't sure what Kim was going after. "So what does that mean?"  
  
"I wasn't sure if I wanted you here. I was afraid too Bonnie."  
  
"Why? Your Kim Possible."  
  
"Kim Possible with two broken legs. I was afraid you might take advantage of my injury to well...torture me." She squeaked weakly.  
  
Bonnie's face went back to lamentably sad. "Kim...that hurts."  
  
"You have wanted to see me hurt before."  
  
"I wouldn't want to KILL you or anything. I just didn't like you because you were better then me at things. All the things that would have gotten me noticed."  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"No. Secretly...I really liked you Kimmy."  
  
Kim was perplexed at this revelation. "Um...okay?"  
  
"Yeah. There...I said it." Bonnie smiled gently through the bitter tears. "I like you Kimmy."  
  
Kim was then engulfed in an almost savage hug. She hadn't felt this uncomfortable in along time...no make that ever. Her pretty green eyes rolled back into her head and she weakly returned the tremendous hug. Kim looked down and saw that Bonnie's face was completely blessed out. Her eyes were closed and she had a freakish, almost demented smile on her lovely face as she hugged Kim. Kim wondered now if hugged was in fact the correct term. No it wasn't at all. The correct term for what Bonnie was doing was know as 'groped' or 'fondled' or 'perverted.'  
  
It was then Kim finally had a realization about the dark haired girl. Enlightenment usually came swiftly for Kim Possible, she was a highly intelligent individual. But in the case of the Bonnie situation it had taken longer, most likely because her brain was so wracked with various emotions regarding the destruction of Middleton.  
  
But it was clear to her now.  
  
Bonnie was insane.  
  
And not just slightly insane. Not the wimpy functionally insane that myriads of people quietly had. This was the real deal. This girl was deranged, twisted as an LSD'ed out pretzel and clearly should not be let outside of the house. Kim had witnessed her moods change every two seconds between the most extreme polar opposites of nuclear wrath and weepy despair. She had blasted Kim for being unable to save the world and then she had tackled her in a full body hug. Kim saw Bonnie's dark eyes open and stare into her. And in them was sparkling madness.  
  
"Are you sure your not going to torture me Bonnie?" Kim asked fearfully.  
  
"No Kimmy." Bonnie grabbed her again. "We're going to best friends. I'm going to make it up to you, for all of the mean things I did. And we're going to ve the best of best friends cause I love you so much now."  
  
Kim did not like this level of desperation at all. Bonnie WAS going to torture her, even if she wasn't fully aware of the fact that she was doing it. She had to tell herself that this was the result of trauma, but that didn't help too much as Bonnie was still crushing her lungs.   
  
"Okay Bonnie. We can try that." Kim stated with terrified optimism. She wished Drakken was there to save her from Bon Bon. Where the hell was he anyways?  
  
"I love you Kimmy. You saved my life."  
  
"Um...thats nice Bonnie."  
  
  
  
"So what happens if Shego's guards see us?" Drakken asked. The blue psychopathic adjusted the re-amped gattling gun on his repaired war armour. Irv checked to make sure his disturbingly big automatic weapon was loaded.  
  
"We throw acid in the lead one's face and run before they can shoot us." Irv said. "Or if we really have too then we blow their ass up. And while we're on the subject...always care an extra vial of flesh searing acid. Its one of the cardinal rules of HELL'S GYM missions."  
  
"The rest of them go on missions."  
  
"Some do. Mainly we just do random anarchist stuff against the man. And right now the man is Shego. Well figuratively speaking. This will be a standard demolition job. And as always if we are caught or killed the meatheads around the way will brag about our actions and give us mad props."   
  
They crept towards the group of henchmen that had been hanging around the cluster of buildings that Shego's minions had constructed fairly recently out in the New Mexico desert. Neither Drakken nor Irving knew what was inside of these creepy warehouses, but whatever it was they planned to blow it into a million pieces.  
  
"Lets roll out homeboy." Drakken nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Lets break stuff."  
  
"NOT SO FAST MORONS." A loud voice rumbled from behind.  
  
Drakken saw that a number of the green clad men had been on patrol for spies or saboteurs. And they had succeeded.  
  
"Don't call me a moron you goddamn moron." Drakken retorted with more emotion in his voice then logic in his head. He then raised the weapons arm of his war Armour and a torrent of steel slugs penetrated the man, blasting him in twain and spreading his blood and guts across the landscape.   
  
"You said it dawg." Irv said as a couple of the henchmen tackled him.  
  
"Irv!" Drakken yelled. He wanted to help but a bunch of henchmen were coming up the ridge and he had to do whatever it took to stop them. "Alrite you green bitches...make my bed. Oh wait that's no good. MAKE MY DAY...PUNKS!"  
  
Drakken then delivered on his bold statement. He had in addition to repairing the war Armour given it's offensive firepower a significant boost. The powerful gattling gun was now disturbingly violent, capable of firing hundreds of rounds every couple of seconds. Drakken tore the minions up, rotating on his right foot to create a 360 degree circle of total annihilation as the slugs shredded human flesh. He heard the infernal screams of the henchmen as they were exploded into reddened shreds of thoroughly dead humanity.  
  
Irv pulled out the acid and soon the henchmen who had overtaken him were reeling in agony as their eyes and then faces melted from the chemical assault. It was then a simple matter for him to take out his weapon and blow them to pieces. He shot up two of them. Then he strangled a third who had been staggering around screaming from the acid attack. Then he pulled out a Rambo knife and not so cleanly gutted the fourth.  
  
"Well that was pretty off the heasy." Drakken smiled as he blew the smoke off of the gun.  
  
"Damn." Irv laughed. "That's one slick piece of work there."   
  
"Just another testament to the genius of my mind." Drakken said. "Science can kill anything these days."  
  
"I know. It can kill things, it can clone things, it can orbit shit. Hell I'll admit it. Science is cool."  
  
"Lets go trash their base."  
  
Drakken flew towards the base while Irv picked up and began to carry some powerful explosives forward. A number of armed henchmen tried to intercept him but their weapons failed to bring him down. He laughed as he lay waste to more of the goons with another burst of rapid fire. He was destroying them so easily that it was becoming a kind of bad video game.  
  
Drakken then switched the weapon arm from a gattling gun that was now running out of ammunition to his anti-personnel and high power missiles. A line of red light extended from the missile rack to the main building in this Shego base. Happy that he was properly lined up to launch he pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a terrible explosion as the biggest of the warehouses went up in a flash of light and flame. The tank killers had done the job properly and in violently fun fashion.  
  
That's when a missile when streaking by Drakken's head. He saw that from the blazing ruins of the warehouse had emerged a large robot almost a hundred feet in height and vaguely humanoid. That wasn't the most advanced thing Drakken had ever seen but it looked well armed enough to get the job done on him. Drakken saw the errant missile turn around and began chasing him.  
  
"Goddamn heat seeking crap!" He yelped. Drakken then countered by switching his weapon arm back to gattling gun. The missile began to close the distance on him. He fired a burst of rounds that hit the heat seeking missile and knocked it out of the sky.  
  
Drakken had just enough to time to see that more missiles were coming straight for him, the giant weapons platform discharging volleys of missiles from it's mechanical shoulders. "GAH!" He yelled firing in vain at them. He destroyed several of the incoming objects, but not enough.  
  
Drakken would have been able to fire another clip but the robot fired a blast of blue light energy at him that nearly vaporized him outright. The thickness of the beam had been so great that he would have been fully engulfed by it, not one atom would have remained intact. He just narrowly avoided this fate.  
  
Though he had evaded the huge death beam he saw that the robot was powering up for another massive blast. And that the heat seeking rockets were now closing upon him. He knew well that his suit could resist personal weapons, but not missiles. Drakken shot up all but one of the incoming missiles.   
  
And that one got through struck the front of his weapon arm with an explosion that almost dropped Drakken from the sky. Though he was not killed since it hadn't struck his body he was now in a very bad position, he had nothing with which to fire at the steel behemoth.  
  
The engines of his war Armour were badly damaged and he had barely enough left to get back to the ground without falling like a stone and being either killed or paralyzed. Drakken descended fairly quickly and wound up on his back. Though he was not hurt directly the war Armour was busted up pretty badly.  
  
Drakken looked up to see the robot advancing up him. It wasn't going to shoot him, it was going to step on him. Drakken knew he wasn't going to be able to strip off the war Armour in time. He was a dead man. The machine raised up it's foot.  
  
And then with an explosion it toppled backwards. An explosion had crippled it's right leg. Drakken could see a man jumping off the side and running away from the collapsing giant as fast as feet could run.  
  
"HOLY SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!" Irv stammered. "DID YOU SEE THAT?"  
  
"HELL YA!" Drakken yelled in excitement as he watched the huge machine fall in crippled fire. It's lights went out as it crumpled to the ground and it's mechanical life was ended. "HELL YA!"  
  
"GODDAMN!" Irv hollered in ecstasy as he watched the colossus fall and the base burn. "YOU TALK ABOUT BREAKING STUFF...BUT MOTHERFUCKER WE BROKE STUFF!"  
  
"BUSTED SHIT UP!" Drakken yelled back as he got to the mechanical feet of the badly damaged war Armour.   
  
Then he saw Irving's expression become sober again. "Holy fuck." The tall man stated. "Drakken...look."  
  
The fragments of the henchmen were slowly regrouping into piles. The piles were becoming legs, or arms, or torsos, or even heads of men. Despite Drakken's having unloaded around ten thousand rounds into them they were very much still living.  
  
"This is too fucked up for even me." Drakken stated. "This is Terminator shit."  
  
"Lets get out of here." Irv said wisely.   
  
They headed out to there truck which they had parked a mile away from the battlefield. They both wanted to blow out of there as quickly as possible.  
  
"But Drakken lets not loose sight of one important thing." Irv said as he turned the key to the truck. "We kicked their ass and we won. That base of there's is gone from the face of the Earth now. And whatever they were building, we broke it. WE WON DAMMIT."  
  
"We won." Drakken said stupidly. It was a fact that hit him like a stack of bricks. He had never won in anything before in his entire life. This was quite scary.  
  
Drakken was finally home at 2 AM. He walked in to see Kim Possible still awake. "Kimmy?" He asked.  
  
"Drakken. Your back?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"Take me to the bathroom NOW."  
  
"Oh...right."  
  
Drakken listened to Kim talk from outside of the door. "Drewie...I think it may have been bad to bring her here. Bonnie seems somewhat well demented."  
  
"Who isn't around here?"  
  
"She wants to be my best friend. And this is coming from a girl who hated me just a few months ago."  
  
"Well you'll have a best friend. That's more then I have."  
  
Drakken carried her back to the couch and set her down gently. Drakken finally noticed that Bonnie was sleeping on a sleeping bag right at the feet of Kim's couch.  
  
"Its creepy." Kim said.   
  
"She's just traumatized and looking desperately for someone to cling too. I know, I've been there before. Many many times."  
  
"Okay. But you'll stop her from hurting me right?"  
  
"You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. Well...anymore."  
  
"You swear it?" She said with fearful eyes.   
  
"No one in the world is going to hurt you again. If Shego herself comes through that window trying to cut you, I'll kill her dead." Drakken comforted her with his abnormally confident words and took her trembling hands into his.  
  
Kim looked into Drakken's face. "I'm scared at night. Ever since I got hurt, anyone can hurt me if they want too."  
  
"No one can hurt you. Not with me around."  
  
"Do you promise?"  
  
"I do promise." Drakken said gently as he drew closer to her. Kim liked the warmth that his now masculine body provided. It was so cold in the desert at night. Drakken looked into Kim's unbelievable eyes and felt as if he could stare stupidly forever. "You'll never get hurt again."  
  
That was when it happened, a moment Kim Possible never would have thought of in a million years.  
  
Drakken was kissing her.   
  
And not weakly either, but passionately and warmly. She put her arms around his muscular back and they made out with a hotness.  
  
They separated and Kim came up for air.  
  
"Wow." Kim smiled breathless.  
  
"I've wanted to do that forever." Drakken smirked. "Your so pretty that it's insane."  
  
"Am I more pretty then Bonnie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kim went for what she wanted to know. "Am I more pretty then...Shego?"  
  
"Hell yes you are."  
  
There was another moment of silence. Drakken then ran his fingers through Kim's hair. "Get better Kimmy. We're gonna need you to fight alongside us when things get ugly later on."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Drewie."  
  
Drakken turned out the lights and went to his room. Kim lay awake in the darkness blushing ferociously and smiling wonderfully. Her life made even less then ever, being stuck in between the love of a blue man and a somewhat scary dark haired girl. But right now it was all good.


	12. Rebelion in middleton! Bonnie's revenge

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan And the Voices in My Head  
  
  
  
(KP is owned by Disney.)  
  
A/N: If your reading this then the glitch is over. Lousy stupid glitch. Anyhow FanFiction.net rules for fixing it, it probably takes a lot of time to run this site so yeah good for them. And I'll bet it takes even more money. Jeez. The glitch period and not being able to work on my stories gave me greater appreciation for the site. Props to the site for giving me a forum for my warped mind and connecting me to people who actually agree with it.  
  
Another reason for the lateness is that I've been avoiding the internet as the parade of nightmarishly insane websites has been causing my misanthropy to increase. And the message boards...well I'm not gonna start on that.  
  
Now lets get on with the fun. If were a guy and disturbed by last chapter then you may feel better after this. If your afraid of my weirdness, then maybe you should stay out. Cause my stories always follow an order of escalation. Like one of those vicious circle thingies.  
  
Kim had been trying to figure out the liquid lunacy swarming around her head. Her life just didn't make sense even to her. This is where she'd want some outside advice. But unfortunately all of the outside advice around her was highly unreliable. There was Drakken...insane, there was Bonnie...insane-er, there was Drakken's muscle head friend Irv who was intelligent...but still insane. This was where she'd want Wade back. Now there was a rational thinker.  
  
Bonnie had left the room, which was good because how creepy she was. Ever since her trauma she had been huggy happy. Kim was wondering if her lungs would survive this battering. Kim reached over to turn on the radio, hoping to get some relief from the despair which had swamped her eye sight for days. She had often become so wiped that her eyesight wasn't clear at points, it would be her looking through things or being so lost that she sunk into the core of her brain and didn't even grasp that their was an external reality around.  
  
It was her legs. She no longer thought about walking, after a month of this she was lost. Drakken would tell her everyday that Kim Possible would have to walk again, she could do anything. Not only that but Drakken would tell her that after she would regain use of her legs she would start crime fighting again! Kim decided that Drakken was at heart a sweet man, but a very bad liar.  
  
Kim had another disturbing thought. What if she had never really woken up on the hospital bed? What if she was actually dead? It was an unreal sensation. What if she had died fighting Shego and this was not Hell, New Mexico but a literal world of afterlife damnation?   
  
She saw the glass eyed zombie stare of Bonnie as she came back in the room. Bonnie walked as if she had been shot and had the type of smile known normally only to the mentally retarded. Her unruly brown hair was even more disheveled. She waved at Kim.  
  
"Kimmy! I'm back! Did you miss me!"  
  
"You just went to the yard." Kim said quietly. She had always wanted Bonnie to lighten up, but this was going too far to the other extreme.   
  
"What did you say Kimmy?"  
  
"Nothing. Just a little confused."  
  
Kim stifled some strong annoyance. This may have been the girl who made fun of her once, but that was so long ago. Nothing from the old world was left intact. And Kim wasn't going to yell at a girl who had been raped by Shego's thugs until she had lost any and all sense of self and human dignity. That was inhuman. Kim briefly wondered why Shego let her minions do that to Bonnie as she was a woman herself. But that must have been lost like everything else when Shego went mad. Kim figured that the yawning desire for power must have long swallowed whole any and all of Shego's very basic ethics.   
  
But then...Shego had never desired power before. This train of thought didn't make any sense. Kim couldn't think of anything here, other then that Shego was as crazy as the bulk of the human race now. What had caused it though? It was like Shego had been possessed by someone ambitious.  
  
"Kimmy?" Bonnie's cheerful and utterly depressed voice stated. "Whacha thinking?"  
  
"Nothing Bonnie, there's nothing to think about anymore."  
  
"Are trying to reach for the radio? Let me help you."  
  
"I can do it myself."  
  
"You have two broken legs."  
  
"Well they have to heal sometime." Kim paused. "I hope."  
  
"Oh poor Kimmy..."  
  
She braced for another onslaught of the broken hearted girl's affections.   
  
"...you've hurt SO MUCH..."   
  
And lo she was right. Bonnie was on top of her again.  
  
"...but I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"This almost makes me wish that you still hated me." Kim gasped. "Please Bonnie, this is nice but let me go."  
  
Bonnie released Kim and slunk down in front of her. "But...I'm not mean to you anymore."  
  
"No. You've changed. And I'm glad you did."  
  
"So...why don't you like me?"  
  
"Oh God Bonnie...don't pout..."  
  
Bonnie was pouting in misery now. "Kimmy..." It was a sorrowful and pitiful look.  
  
"Bonnie...it's not you. Its other stuff."  
  
"Are you just telling me that?"  
  
"It's Drakken...and Shego...and the world...and not being to able to do anything. Bonnie do you know what it's like to not have use of your legs?"  
  
"No. But I know of other lands of Hell."  
  
"I'm not me anymore. I can't do anything. It's the great reversal, from able to disabled."  
  
"That's just your body, your still Kim Possible."  
  
"That's ignoring physical pain as something able to change a person. And I'm surprised that you would think that way."  
  
"Why are you saying that?"  
  
"Your not Bonnie Rockwaller anymore either. I'm not the only one whose been trampled on."  
  
"I am Bonnie Rockwaller. Who else would I be?"  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Have I been put into some else's body without my knowing? One that looks just like the old one."  
  
"Your spirit has been destroyed."  
  
"My spirit?"  
  
"Yes Bon Bon, that's exactly what I mean. And mine too." Kim sighed. "I always thought human beings were tougher then that. But you break the body and then it is only a matter of time before you break the soul."  
  
"But the soul is like inside of you."  
  
"No its not. The mind is just us absorbing and processing things from the external world. Without the outer world, without the body there can be no inner self."  
  
"Maybe. But...that just seems too depressing."  
  
"Emotionally yeah. But I see no reason that the universe should be set up for our joy and happiness. The world I now think isn't there to help us, it's just there."  
  
"Its sad Kimmy. Just sad."  
  
"Yeah Bon Bon...it is."  
  
"But that doesn't explain why you say I'm dead."  
  
"The fact that you haven't lashed at me for calling you Bon Bon, that's enough for me to believe that your just a whipped dog like I am."  
  
"Kimmy...your not a dog."  
  
"Your right, I'm not. I'm a cripple."  
  
"Your Kimmy. Your a hero. Your great. And someday soon you'll rise again and stop that crazy green bitch from killing us all."  
  
"Only if you promise that you'll return to being yourself too. Bon Bon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This super niceness you have, it just doesn't feel like you. Your not Bonnie anymore. They've broken your spirit."  
  
"You want me to be a brat again? I can't do it. I refuse. Then I'll be just like the people that hurt us."  
  
"Your attitude was hardly on the same level as them. You were just annoying, not evil."  
  
"I was evil." Bonnie whimpered. "I was always making fun of you and other people."  
  
"Are you going to cry?"  
  
"Maybe." She pouted again.  
  
"Well then, do what you need to do." Kim was overcome with pity for Bonnie's facial expression. "Its okay Bonnie, I take back what I said. If hugging everyone and everything in sight is what you need to do, then do it."  
  
"Awwwww." Bonnie hugged Kim. "You do love me!"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I'll put on the radio so you can listen to it before I go out."  
  
"Your leaving me Bon Bon?"  
  
"Oh yes Kimmy. But I'll be back. I have something to take care of girlfriend."  
  
Girlfriend? Kim wasn't sure if she liked that. "Um, what kind of business?"  
  
"Just something personal." Bonnie said with in a slow, almost mystical voice as she stroked Kim's pretty red hair. "But just in case I don't get back soon..."  
  
Kim then realized what was going to happen. But she was too lost and limp to offer any resistance. And she half wondered what it would be like anyways. What a weird bizarro world she had been cast into.  
  
Bonnie closed her eyes and kissed Kim on the side of the face.  
  
"Bon Bon..." Kim sighed in surprise. "Since when is this your thing?"  
  
"You know normally it isn't. But I just can't help it, your too perfect..."  
  
Bonnie's lips then moved downward and then she leaned on top of Kim and kissed her squarely on the lips. Kim felt herself go numb and then electric pleasure danced throughout her skin. Kim's eyes rolled in the back of her head and her tongue would have stuck out...if not for the fact that Bonnie's was wrestling with it. She began to feel a savage passion coming over her.  
  
Bonnie had wanted to do that for a long time. And now that she had kissed and touched Kim Possible's body, she could go on a personal revenge mission.  
  
Pain may have humbled her, but she was not vanquished as Kim had called her. Shaken up and frightened sure, but spiritually murdered...naw. She was still Bonnie Rockwaller, no matter what had been done to her. And Bonnie knew that Kim Possible was not broken, just seriously bent. Kim would be Kim again once the casts came off and broken bones were to knit together.  
  
They would be together then. Not just as girlfriends, but as teammates. Bonnie wasn't planning on staying weak and powerless. The assault had nearly killed her, it had terrorized her...and it had made her seriously pissed off.  
  
Bonnie had finished strapping on the mechanical second skin. It hadn't taken her too long to figure out the how toos of Drakken's war Armour. She had after all watched him repair it after the guerilla strike mission. And he had plenty of spare ammunition lying around because he had assumed that he would need to be prepared for a lengthy battle.  
  
Bonnie looked at herself in the suit. Her figure was slighter then Drakken's (Especially after the meathead lessons at HELL'S GYM) and she looked almost drowned in it, like a member of the scrawny freshmen football team in their much too big shoulder pads. But with the gattling gun re-repaired one would not be focused on the loose fit but rather on the weapon aimed at their heads.  
  
Bonnie had vowed to bring desolation to them. They hurt her, it was only right that she should get to launch a counterstrike. If she had to have lost her mind then she was going make sure some other people would loose theirs. She wasn't sure if two wrongs would make a right but she was willing to experiment in order to find the answer.  
  
The engines of the war Armour suit roared to life. She was going home for awhile. She knew that Drakken's war Armour could travel at tremendous speeds. As she had promised the leader of the resistance she would be coming back home for brief periods.  
  
A few hours later she flew down hesitantly into Middleton. Shego's minions had the place highly cut off from the rest of the world, waiting for Kim Possible to come back in hopes of finishing her off. Shego was not wholly at ease because of Kim's survival and wouldn't be able to settle into domination until the red haired preppie hero was finished off.  
  
Bonnie spotted a number of Shego's flying robot drones hovering over the flaming ruins of Middleton and decided to land outside of town. During the initial invasion she had witnessed those things shoot down helicopters and low flying planes with their high powered energy beams. She had never witnessed the limits to the Armour and didn't want to find them out the hard way.  
  
Bonnie stalked quietly through the deserted streets that had once been the quiet suburban town she had grown up in. She morbidly expected a tumbleweed to blow by her any second. The only people on the streets were Shego's super thugs, but she was able to sneak past them. Drakken must have built the war Armour out of some kind of super metal, because not only was it strong but it was also so light that she could sneak around fairly well. She wanted desperately to test out the gattling gun and the missile launcher upon the henchmen she'd see, but she was going to meet up with a group of resistance nutcases. They would consolidate their forces and then do some real damage upon the occupation.   
  
They supposedly had created some kind of chemical that could neutralize the staggering regenerative powers of Shego's super goons. It was because of this that Bonnie had decided to show up.  
  
She arrived at their headquarters, the burned out remains of the High School. She saw the leader of the guerillas approach her and her worst fears were realized. She had been told that he was in charge, mainly for his talent in breaking things and punching henchmen. But she couldn't believe that he was the best left in town.  
  
"Bonnie?" The tough looking blonde man asked. He was stripped to the waist with a gun ala Rambo, but there was no mistaking who it was.  
  
"Brick Flagg? YOUR the leader of the Middleton resistance?"  
  
"Yeah. We like resist stuff." He nodded.  
  
"Well is it true? That you've been able to kill the super goons?"  
  
"Uh yeah. It is. One of our science dudes figured out how to...uh..."  
  
"Never mind. I'll just ask them myself. May I come in?"  
  
"Like sure." He shrugged vacantly. Brick may have been thrust into the role of revolutionary, but he was still a feeble minded idiot.   
  
They walked into what used to be the science building, except for the fact that one of the walls had been blown out earlier. There were a number of rebels sitting around and hanging out. Though many were armed the only one with the Rambo look was Brick. Bonnie saw a large blonde man alone from the rest of the group, he was working on repairing a gun. Bonnie felt that he looked familiar, but couldn't place him.   
  
"Yo." Brick told the other large blonde.  
  
"Hi Brick." He said with a weary exasperation. The man looked like someone who could have played football, but he didn't have the aura of a jock, nor the dumb facial expressions of Brick. "How are you doing? Blow anything up today?"  
  
"Bonnie...meet big brother" Brick said. "Big brother...Bonnie."  
  
"No way." Bonnie disbelieved.  
  
That's when the brunette understood who she was looking at. It was Rockie Flagg, Brick's older and smarter brother. The one that the family didn't like to talk about, since he had dropped out of a preppy California high school to enlist in the service several years ago. It was fortunate timing from what she had been told. The next year there had a terrible massacre at a football game involving a psychopathic girl with metahuman powers who had snapped and taken out a vicious rival in a battle that killed masses of people.   
  
Rockie was the Flagg family shame. He had never wanted to do anything that his Dad expected of him, the role of Jock thrust upon him by family pressure. He had hated being made into a conformist and preppie so much that even running away to enlist without a diploma looked better to him.   
  
"Yeah." Rockie said with light sarcasm. "I'm real."  
  
"Weren't you in the Army or something?"  
  
"The Marines. And I got out two years ago. After six years of living bullshit and desert marches."  
  
Brick nodded excitedly. "Yeah. My brother is kick ass."   
  
"What are you doing in this hole?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Brick told me about how that Shego bitch enslaved everybody here. And he said he wanted my help. And you know how much I like to fight against the man. Doesn't even matter how the man is, I just hate being told stuff by others."  
  
"So...can you kill those thugs?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Not only can we. But we have." Rockie smiled evilly. "We've invented this chemical that we saturate our bullets with. It negetates their ability to repair themselves and they stay dead after you blow them in half." He picked up a beaker full of blackish liquid. "It's quite useful."  
  
"Well then. Lets crush them." Bonnie stated. "They hurt Kimmy, they must pay."  
  
"Your right on time." Rockie said. "We're about to attack. In fifteen minutes. Just a standard seek and destroy mission though, we don't have nearly enough of the good stuff to liberate the world. Yet."  
  
Brick raised his gun. "Lock and or load. We're gonna kick their butt. WHOOOO!" He began to get excited, trying to rally the rebels. "COME ON Y'ALL WE'RE GONNA SOME ASS!"  
  
"So?" Bonnie asked as she pointed to Brick. "Is that why you ran away from home?"  
  
"Naw. That was all my dad. Anyhow...you didn't come here to ask questions. You came here cause you wanted to get a little of the violence pie huh?"  
  
"That's right. They deserve it."  
  
"Damn right. Damn the fucking man!" The hulking blonde anarchist growled. "Well Shegos's female...but you get the general idea."  
  
"Give me some of that black stuff. I want to find him, the exact bastard who hurt me." Bonnie said as he soaked the rack of slugs in the nasty stuff.  
  
"LETS ROCK!" Brick yelled as he lead the assembled rebels forward. He waved his gun around and gave another: "WHOOOOOOOO!"  
  
"What he lacks in tactics he makes up for in can do attitude." Rockie said.  
  
The rebels filed out of the burned out old school and got ready for what was about to go down. Brick gave a nod of his head and they began to follow him. Bonnie was worried that he was going to start yelling again, but he at least seemed to understand a need to keep quiet when prowling towards the enemy.  
  
The rebels snuck through the quiet ruins of the city to where a group of henchmen were congregating. Bonnie's blood boiled as she saw them taking turns whacking some kid around.  
  
"I told you!" She cried. "I never even talked to Kim Possible!"  
  
"Yeah right." One the goons stated. "Your gonna tell us what we want to know...or we can be hear all day."  
  
Bonnie was about to roar into action when Brick grabbed her from behind and shook his head. "Not yet." He said as the rest of the rebels got into position for the attack. "Okay, nows cool. Lets kick their ass."  
  
The younger Flagg brother sucked in a large quantity of oxygen and let loose a war whoop.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Brick yelled as the rebels charged the minions.   
  
"FUCK AUTHORITY!" His older brother added. "VIVA LA RESISTANCE!"  
  
"DIE YOU BASTARDS!" Bonnie howled as she spotted several familiar figures. Well they were going to see how helpless she was now! She delightfully squeezed the trigger on the gattling gun and began plowing down the green clad thugs with salvos of fire.   
  
A few the thugs seemingly remembered her.  
  
"Hey Eric...its that bitch from a couple weeks ago? Remember?" One asked another as Bonnie approached.  
  
"Oh yeah...the tight one." The other laughed.  
  
Bonnie cut those two idiots down with a burst of fire that tore them in half. She remembered those two bastards as having been the leaders in her rape. Well now they would never be able to rape and kill anyone again, they had been utterly obliterated.  
  
A number of the henchmen raised guns and a firefight with the rebels started. But it wasn't a very close one. The rebel force had taken them by almost wholly by surprise. Shego may have made the henchmen tougher, but they weren't any smarter.  
  
Brick Flagg shot one of the henchmen and then tackled another. A couple tried to jump on and him and punch him into the ground but Rockie came in from the flank and laid into them with a fury. The henchmen were very big, but so were the Flagg brothers. They could maul it out with the enemy in hand to hand combat and were doing so.  
  
Bonnie switched to missiles and then launched an anti-personal rocket into a cluster of henchmen that was about to out flank the rebels and destroy them from behind. Those minions were blown to a million wee little bits.  
  
"BEHIND YOU!" Rockie yelled at Bonnie with wide eyes.  
  
Bonnie was able to turn in time to see about of henchmen grab her and throw her to ground with their bulk. This was not a very good strategy on their behalf. The mechanical fist thrust into them and rended human flesh in a most satisfactory manner to the killer Bon Bon. One of them punched her in the head in the melee, causing her head to snap backwards from the impact of the fist. She was knocked down again.  
  
Rockie Flagg grabbed the biggest of the thugs and then drilled him in the jaw with his right fist. "WANNA HIT A GIRL HUH? BE HIT BY THIS LITTLE BITCHES!" He grabbed another one of them and then brutally cock punched him.   
  
Bonnie broke free of their grip as they moved over to concentrate on Rockie. She cocked her gun and then sprayed chemically soaked metal death all over the henchmen who were trying to gang up on Rock.  
  
"Um, thanks." Rockie said with a small amount of fear. She hadn't hit him, but a number of the bullets had come close.  
  
The henchmen were running now, but it was no avail. Brick was urging the rebels on to finish the job.  
  
"We'd better get going." Rockie said. "Shego's forces will return, with tanks and other heavy stuff."  
  
"That's okay." Bonnie smirked as he stood over and kicked some of their bodies. "I had my fun."  
  
Bonnie flew back into Hell, New Mexico. She knew better then to hang around Middleton after that kind of anarchy had gone down. The green hell beast would be looking to severe some heads. She descended upon the back of Drakken's back up lair and set the Armour down.  
  
Right in front of her stood the blue man with his arms crossed. "Bonnie...what the hell did you do with my gadgets?" He was stripped to the waist in order to reveal his steadily growing and sweat covered upper body.  
  
"I needed them to kick some of Shego's minions to the curb."  
  
"That is MY equipment....BON BON. I built it MYSELF, you are not to ever borrow it again."  
  
"I had revenge to carry out. If you had been in my place you would have done this sort of thing too."  
  
"Okay. But you are NEVER to use my Armour again."  
  
"Fine. Jesus."  
  
"And one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know what you did."  
  
"I don't follow you Doctor D."  
  
"I KNOW what you and my Kimmy were doing earlier."  
  
Bonnie glared in red faced embarrassment at the blue man, then went inside with a jumping demon in her heart.


	13. meeting of the psychos

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan  
  
  
  
(This show is not mine. Blah blah blah. And the character Herman isn't either, he's from the Simpsons.)  
  
a/n: Bleh. I'm not even to the halfway point in this monstrosity and I'm already tired. Never the less I will have to forge ahead.  
  
The episode today helped a little. There's something about Junior's disco lair that really inspired me.  
  
  
  
"GARAHHHHHHH!!!"   
  
The steel was immovable, an inhuman crushing force that blue fists suspended upon a man's neck.  
  
"Drakken." Irv growled at the man below him. "Put that shit up you fucking bitch."  
  
"GARRRRAHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Drakken was able to budge it now as his motivation increased to superhuman levels. He had not been able to move this almost literal ton of bricks at first, but now as his chest burned and his triceps caught fire he pushed the bulk, an inch, two inches, six...LOCK OUT...and he heard the plates rattle deeply as he set them back onto the rack.  
  
"Alrite!" Irv hollered in pure joy. He extended his big hand to the gasping, dehydrated Drakken who then accepted it. Irv pulled Drakken onto to his feet with one massive yank, the force of which briefly shattered gravity's kung fu death grip. "Alrite motherfucker! My man! Good shit! Good shit!"  
  
"No pain, no gain." Drakken said with a strange gym mysticism. "How much did you put on that?"  
  
"That's two hundred fifty pounds dawg." Irv said poking the bar that Drakken had forced upward.  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"Around here it's entry level." Irv ruminated while watching one of the inmates of Hell's Gym riding his bike around on the exercise floor, the gym owner running after him furiously. "But for average stick boy people that's pretty good."  
  
"Do you want it now?"  
  
"Yeah dawg. Just put on some more weight."  
  
"How much yo?"  
  
"Four hundred five pounds should be good. And don't say Yo, your an initiate into our gang, you haven't earned the right yet. Y'all understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"No yo? But I trashed that robot bee-atch with you?"  
  
Irv thought about it. "Okay you can Yo. But you got to use it in moderation. Your a brutha, but not a RIGHTEOUS brutha if you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
Drakken nodded slowly. But he kind of didn't understand what he was saying. Irv never talked in ghetto speak when they were alone, but inside the gym and around these mountainous Neanderthals he would do a metaphorise before his eyes. They had this whole homeboy thing going on that Drakken thought was kind of stupid, though he did greatly enjoy using the lingo of the hood.   
  
Drakken listened to the deep throated rattle of the groups of 45 pound plates as the man below him pushed the equivalent of six or seven blocks of cement against Earth's gravitational pull. He gazed up at the muscle chapel's grand photo of Arnold Schwarzennegger, the God of beefcake. He imagined that photo with his face atop it instead of the Austrian's. In his mind and in the power of the pump he felt and saw himself growing to enormous proportions. His mind made him swell and wax supreme amongst living things. He would be rex mundi, king of the world.  
  
Drakken saw himself grow larger then all men, his body swelling out to increasingly monolithic proportions. A nightmare amongst human beings as he now was literally seeing himself walking over buildings and stepping on cars.  
  
The people below him screamed as Drakken approached. He was now Drakzilla, his blue feet as big as a small lake. He watched the small humans run in fear of the end of the world as he swatted away an annoying helicopter and chuckled with a laugh that reverberated throughout the frightened air. The ground shook beneath his feet as he took his casual stroll across the metropolis. He picked up a train and the people inside screamed "MY GOD!" as his huge face looked in on them. Annoyed with the train he threw it aside to the sound of a satisfying explosion.  
  
The air around him burst into flames as he was struck by a cluster of missiles. He saw instantly that air planes were coming in at him, letting fire with heat seeking death rockets and rapid firing gattling guns. On the ground below he saw a group of tanks approaching them. The army vehicles opened fire upon Drakken, their heavy Armour penetrating shells exploding against his invulnerable blue skin. Drakken roared in a primordial death howl that shattered the air, then he unchained his wrath upon the armed folly of men.  
  
Drakken sucked in great quantities of air with an exaggerated fist clenched effort. Then his face turned brutal again and he spat out a ravening atomic fire that danced and sung as it vaporized the tanks and caused a number of buildings to explode and catch fire. Drakken then turned his attention upward and backhanded one of the jet planes as it flew in towards him, causing the aircraft to be destroyed and knocked out of the air. As the other planes began to retreat he blasted them away with his blue hued atomic breath.  
  
Drakken then began randomly wrecking things, using his great fists to punch through the glass walls of office buildings and stepping on cars. He saw a row of gas tanks and opened up with the blue flame again, causing them to ignite and then detonate in a horror show chain reaction. Drakken then roared with pride again.  
  
"CITY! YOU THINK YOUR BUILDINGS ARE ALL THAT...BUT THEY'RE NOT!" He declared as he began to randomly knock down more of the varied follies of men.  
  
Drakken then saw a familiar figure among the fleeing crowds. Making individual recognition of the humans was a difficult task but the pale skin and the green outfit were unmistakable. It was clearly Shego, who was looking up at him in terror. They had moved near this nameless big city's ocean coastline now, Shego was trying to make a getaway towards some ships that were anchored out in the harbor. They were going someplace far, far away from this madness. But Drakken didn't want to let her get away. She had wounded him while she was more powerful then he was, now he would get payback.  
  
"AH HA!" Drakken yelled. "REJECT ME WILL YOU!? REJECT THIS!"  
  
Drakken began to chase Shego. The raven haired vixen running and jumping to try to get away from him, but it was no use with the difference in the length of their legs. Drakken grabbed Shego and then picked her up in his hand.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" She shrieked as he raised her upward in his hands.  
  
Drakken was then drilled by some kind of explosive shell that staggered him with sheer force and caused him to nearly drop Shego. He growled and looked in the direction of the offense and then saw that a warship of great size and power was sailing into position to attack him. Drakken snarled and then began to make his way out to see, but not before he took some metal from one of the buildings he'd wrecked and wrapped it around Shego in order to keep her from being to go anywhere. Trapped by the force of hundreds of pounds of steel she was immobilized, which would allow Drakken to focus his wrath upon this accursed water enemy, which was now lobbing a volley of heavy artillery shells in his direction.  
  
Drakken was hit by the fire and vanished in a cloud of smoke, a cheer began to rise from the refugees trying to escape via boat.   
  
But such cheering was short lived as the blue giant emerged from the smoke of the explosions and roared in pain and hate. He was waist deep in ocean water now, so he lowered his head and dived under the waves. Drakken began swimming quickly towards the ship. Then like some kind of mutant Jaws he rose from under it's hull and drove himself straight upward into the ships steel hide.  
  
A series of explosions crippled the ship as he punctured various engines and it began to take on water. Drakken then came up for air and watched the warship begin to sink from the gaping hole he had busted into it. He smiled again and the people despaired as the vessel began to vanish beneath the waves. Now there was no one left to stop Drakken.  
  
Drakken went underwater again and began to swim towards land. He emerged from the sea and picked up Shego again, then after he freed her from the metal prison he put her back in his behemoth hands. Drakken then began to make his way in the direction of the city. But what to with Shego? She had betrayed him, she had mocked him. But he was now Drakzilla, four hundred feet of blue radioactive fury.  
  
His delirious dream knew what the answer was. He saw before him a massively tall building, so high in height that it's manufactured peak pierced the very clouds and touched the face of God. He took his free hand and with it and his huge feet began to climb upward.  
  
He reached the submit and held on with feet and on hand. He waved the captured and shivering girl around in the free hand as he looked down upon the conquered city. He roared in sweet victory.  
  
Drakzilla heard a voice. "YO!" It boomed.  
  
The monster looked about in confusion. It saw nothing.  
  
"YO! DUDE!" The voice repeated.  
  
Things began to break up, to become less coherent.  
  
"YO! MOTHERFUCKER I'M TALKING TO YOU!"  
  
Drakken was once again a man and he saw that Irv had the weight stuck immovably on his chest. Drakken's face began shocked and he immediately went down to grasp the weight, with great assistance from Drakken the hulking Irving was able to re rack the 400 some pounds of steel. Drakken was a bit fearful as the big man began to suck in air.  
  
"Dude..." He began.  
  
Drakken received a single but vicious punch to midsection that doubled him up from the impact force and caused him to stagger backwards like the battleship's cannons in his omnipotent daydream. "FUCKER!" Irv growled. "YOU COULDA KILLED ME FUCKER! Don't be having your weird daydreams in the middle of BUSINESS man! FUCKING A!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't sorry me...just don't fuck off like that again! Seriously! Use your head mad genius guy."  
  
"Jesus Christ man." Drakken stated with a sort of exasperation. "How much more of this do you want to do anyways?"  
  
"I think I'm done. That's the most I can bench. We need to go and check the TV for updates on the war dawg."  
  
"Aren't we loosing it?"  
  
The towering bodybuilder grew somewhat serious. "Yeah. Shegos getting pretty close. The government may be close to collapsing any time now. Come on, I know where we gotta go now."  
  
Drakken began to wipe himself down with his towel and they headed out of the door. The place was strangely empty today, with none of the usual fist fights or violent chanting. Drakken wasn't too sure where the muscular inmates of the abyss where at present, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Any kind of activity that could seduce these steroid chugging freaks out of their beloved weight room even for a few hours had to be incredibly unwholesome indeed, something that even the former villain wasn't sure he wanted any part of.  
  
Drakken and Irv walked out into the fierce sunlight. The oppressive heat that accompanied life amidst the sands was now returning.   
  
"Goddamn sun." Irv swore bitterly as the light battered his huge body.   
  
"I know." Drakken growled. "Its that global warming. Anyone who doesn't believe in that should be punished. Brutally and violently."  
  
Drakken's strange friend led him to his car, the interior of which was hotter then the depths of Hell. Drakken moaned in misery as the hostile air assailed him. He heard the ignition to the car being turned into place and the vehicle started.  
  
The windows were rolled down and refreshing wonderful air rushed over Drakken's face. Irv nodded in non verbal agreement then said. "Cruising on an inferno type of day. Its a great thing."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To meet up with the damned."  
  
"The freaks from HELL'S GYM?"  
  
"Some of them. But these are another group of freaks, paranoid anti government militia freaks for the most part. They told me something important was about to happen, so I believed them."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"While you were passed out after our parallel squats. They cell phone messaged me."  
  
"Militia freaks use cell phones now a days? I thought they were all into the whole death of technology stupidity."  
  
"Unfortunately yes. Their everywhere these days. Kind of sucks, I missed the olden days in which no one knew where the hell I was. But you must keep up with the time and place you dwell in."  
  
They drove out to ranch where a number of strange looking men were gathering. Many of them were armed and wearing camouflage clothing, but they were also dressed in punk clothes or the weird black and skull adorned costumes that Raider fans would wear to the Oakland Coliseum. A few others were walking around stark naked save for ammo belts and combat boots, their disgusting flabby skin burning in the solar wrath of the sun god. A couple of the gun tooting nut jobs were muscle heads that Drakken recognized from HELL'S GYM, a few of whom nodded grimly at him in recognition of the blue man.  
  
"That's the leader of these fruitcakes." Irv whispered to Drakken as a grim looking one armed man ascended a podium in front of them. He wore a scowl and his shirt was adorned with various old military medals. Whether or not he had won them himself was debatable, as many of them were from wars he could not have possible fought in due to time. Drakken thought he recognized the Iron Cross among them. he "His names Herman." Irv stated. "He's kind of out there."  
  
"He loose his arm in Vietnam?"  
  
"No. From what I understand it was a freak field trip accident from his childhood. Now shut up and listen to him."  
  
The one armed man spoke up. "Is there anyone here does not know WHY it is we have assembled here?"  
  
There were some murmurs of assent from the heavily armed crowd.  
  
"As of today the rule of law within this country IS OVER!"  
  
There were cheers from the men. Several of them fired upward into the air, wounding clouds with high penetration rounds.  
  
"Yeah man!" One hollered.  
  
"ANARCHY!" Another whooped.  
  
"DAMN THE MAN!" A third added.  
  
Herman gestured with his non severed arm for them to immediately stop in what they were saying and they obeyed him without question. "BECAUSE AS OF TODAY...THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN CONTROL OF AMERICA!"  
  
There was silence.  
  
"SHEGO HAS WON! THE GOVERNMENT HAS SURRENDERED EFFECTIVE OF THIS MORNING." He pointed to a small, impish looking man next to him. "MANSERVANT! BRING FORTH THE TV FROM HELL! WE SHALL SHOW THESE PEOPLE THE ANNOUNCEMENT THAT WAS PLAYED ON THE LIBERAL MEDIA TODAY! THE GOVERNMENT HAS FALLEN!"  
  
The impish creature shambled off for a few minutes and soon returned dragging a large television set on wheels. Drakken half expected that warped little man with the blinding eyes to start fondling the TV and whispering "My precious..." to it in a brooding and odd voice of evil.   
  
"MANSERVANT!" Herman ordered. "YOU WILL PRESENT THE TV FROM HELL FOR INSPECTION!"  
  
"It is ready master." The four and a half foot creature hissed. "Ready for display." His voice was just as frightening as Drakken had imagined it to be, not too much unlike that annoying creature from Lord of the Rings that Drakken had mentally compared him too.  
  
"THEN PLAY THE TELEVISION MESSAGE! DO IT MANSERVANT!" The strange one armed man with the German war medals ordered violently.  
  
"Yes my master." The imp hissed.  
  
The television scream then begin to depict horror and chaos as it relayed images of Washington D.C. in flaming ruins. A number of the green wearing super thugs were standing victorious among the wreckage. The camera then began to zoom towards a familiar figure standing on top of the Capitol steps.   
  
Drakken felt run through his expanded frame as he saw the sight that he feared for so long.  
  
"Yes that's right." The pale skinned woman laughed and tossed her hair arrogantly as she spoke to a reporter who had been allowed to see her to relay the news back to the people. "I did it. I took over the world. And I did it the first time, unlike some people I used to know. Now that I am in charge my first decree will be to build a big statue of me...right there where that fat guy is standing. NOW GET STARTED!"   
  
"Anything else you'd like to add Shego?" The reporter asked.  
  
"Nothing yet, but the new division of slave labor will be drafted soon. So to tell these fools to get ready to toil. Toil for my immortal beauty and greatness."  
  
The transmission ended after that as Herman ordered his manservant to turn off the TV from Hell. Many of those present were pretty shocked...and fairly pissed off.  
  
"Fuck that shit!" One growled.  
  
"Yeah!" Another added. "I'm not a slave!"  
  
"KILL THE BITCH!" One yelled.  
  
Herman waved his arm in order to get his minions to calm down a bit. "I AM GLAD YOU FEEL THIS WAY MY RED BLOODED AMERICAN FRIENDS. BUT WE NEED MORE THEN HATEFUL SPEECH IN ORDER TO DETHRONE THE QUEEN! WE WEAPONS! WE NEED MUSCLES! WE NEED PLANNING! WE NEED SOME KIND OF EDGE!"  
  
"A death ray!"  
  
"A nuclear firecracker!"  
  
"Unthaw Captain Freedom from his Area 51 ice chamber!"  
  
Herman spoke again. "FRIENDS THOSE ARE ALL FINE IDEAS...BUT WE NEED ONE THAT WORKS! AND ALL THE I CAN SAY FOR RIGHT NOW IS THAT WE ORGANIZE AGAINST THE NEW QUEEN..."  
  
Drakken began to go cold, not even listening to the one armed maniac or his disturbing man servant. He could only think of Shego, covered in blood and wearing her imperial cape atop what was the American capital. She had done it. It had been his dream for so long and she had without any of his failure or struggle somehow come from nowhere and lived it. He nashed his teeth together in his blue face.  
  
Shego had stolen his dream!  
  
This was a crime of the highest nature. Was he not pre destined to be the supreme ruler of the weak and pathetic human animal kingdom? It had been fated! He was to be king not her! She had pirated some aspect of his warped soul.  
  
Drakken then vowed before whatever gods lived and breathed that Shego would be pay with her blood for this. If Drakken could not have supreme control over everything then no one would!


	14. Kim's recovery, going back to Middleton

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan  
  
(KP is owned by Disney. Am I going to have to put that on this until it's done?)  
  
a/n: I forgot to mention this in last chapter but Lone Starr is right. This is an alternate universe then the one Black Dawn occurred in since Rockie Flagg is present, whereas else in the multiverse he is dead. Black Dawn itself is also an alternate universe from the main continuum because it was written before Go Team Go and Shego's origins were very different from the ones in that.   
  
Drakken was weary but flushed with victory. The crazy one armed man had rang the bells of war and the psychopath within Drakken had responded. The prospects of this conflict excited him greatly, making such things like a need for sleep, food or even liquids seem wholly unimportant until he designed something great. And he had finally invented something great, this was a sure thing. Drakken had a growing belief in himself as competent, the increased blood flow from the lovely activities of HELL'S GYM making his brain more and more simulated. The gray mass was on fire with ideas.  
  
"Most people use ten percent of their brain." He had mused that night. "I AM NOW ONE OF THEM!"  
  
Drakken's newest invention was ready. It looked innocent enough, a small blue pill. But he knew what it would. Within an hour the resistance would be invigorated! It was going to be the terror of Shego's empire! Death and destruction upon the evil doers WHO HAD RIPPED OFF AND BLATENTLY COPYCATTED HIS DREAM! Drakken knew logically that others had striven for global domination in the past, but they had all been pitiful compared to his genius! (Well at least he thought so. There were large parts of his brain in which he could do no wrong.) He was the deserving one! He and he alone had the rightful claim to be emperor of humanity!  
  
And soon his inventions would place him on that lofty throne. Galileo, Darwin. Einstein and now Drakken. If knowledge was power then what was science but a magic enchantment? When he knew everything he would be as the gods, Zeus, Thor and now Drakken again.   
  
"Shego...YOU GET NOTHING!" He growled aloud while thinking of this.  
  
Drakken wiped off some of the sweat from his face. He was tired and knew there was no way he could make it in HELL'S GYM today or even try, but it was worth it because he done good for the cause. Drakken walked outside into the dawning light. He had watched a number of sunrises in his insomniac existence. And this one was especially brilliant. Yes! This would indeed be the day of the rebellion! Gods of war and victory be praised! Warm gusts of wind began to whip off the desert, bringing relief from the night's cold. He let the high desert winds play with his hair for awhile, then decided to go back inside.  
  
"Kim Possible?" Drakken asked aloud. "Are you awake?"  
  
The sleeping form on the couch moved slightly as the sun began to filter into the room. Kim Possible gave a slight whimper.   
  
"Kim Possible...wake up."  
  
She mumbled something in her sleep and then rolled over on one side. This was beginning to piss Drakken off. She was key to his plan!  
  
Drakken sucked in oxygen, gradually filling his lungs until he reached maximum capacity. He gritted his teeth for what he was about to do.  
  
"WAKE THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
Kim stirred and bitterly asked "What?"  
  
"Kim Possible, today is your lucky day."  
  
"Shut up. I want to go back to sleep."  
  
"Fine. But take this pill first."  
  
"Pill?"  
  
"Take the pill Kim Possible, then you can sleep all day."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"That's not a very good reason."  
  
"Look if I wanted to kill you I could have done it a whole bunch of times earlier."  
  
"Fine. Whatever, I just want to go back to sleep."  
  
Kim Possible chewed the tablet and went back to sleep on the couch. Yes! Drakken knew now that it was working! All he had to do was wait now. He walked into the room Bonnie was in and decided he would watch her sleep, to brood over her as she lay unconscious before him. To contemplate this potential rival of his as she snored helpless before his blue evil power. He could kill her right then and there quite easily, but there would be no pride to be gained by such a thing. No Doctor Drakken simply didn't function in such a cheap and trivializing manner. Leave that to Shego, a villain who had no respect for the ancient traditions of villainy. Shego would just cut one's throat. Where was the power and the glory in that? There were a number of times when he merely could have stuck a gun into Kim Possible's temple and blown her brains out the side of her head, who so what?   
  
Drakken knew that the true villain was a master of aesthetics, an artist whose medium of sculpture was the terror of the non believers. That was why one employed the traps, the death mazes, the henchmen who despite fearsome appearances didn't know their asses from their elbows. This was art! And what was art but the very stuff of creation? Drakken felt badly that these new villains were violating the art form so badly and not just violating it but molesting it. When Shego had the heroic incarnation of Drakken on his back did she give him a trap to escape from? Did she rant? No. She simply raised back her slashing talons to cut out his throat and would have if he had not prevented it.  
  
Yes indeed, this was the death of the hero-hero rule code. Shego should have put him in an impossible situation for him to die and then left in order to give him a chance to do something heroic. But she had simply tried to gore out his throat like Sweeny Todd. This was no less then committing dry anal rape upon the rules of engagement. The rules were what separated a true villain from a mere murdering terrorist. Drakken found it sad to know that other then him and Senior Senior Senior there were no real villains left.  
  
That last thought jarred Drakken's mind. Was he still in fact a villain? Even with all of his heroics fighting the forces of evil lately? That should have at least in his mind established him as a hero, he had launched his stupid but incredibly daring raid on Shego's main base and he had destroyed a number of her outposts and faced off against giant robots. He was in that freak Herman's resistance group, he was hanging out with the beefy anarchists in HELL'S GYM...well maybe the last one wasn't a good example.  
  
Under all of the things he had done, was he still a villain at heart? Was he just doing all this so that Shego could be removed and he could step in and take over in her place? Was it possible for someone who had committed so many atrocities of his own to be really changed? He had earlier in this wicked desert considered himself to have been reborn in the light, but had that all been a lie that even he had not know he had been committing at the moment of supposed re-birth?  
  
Drakken shuddered.  
  
But at least he had distractions from his brain. Drakken was often grateful for an external reality, without it his thought tumor would surely end his life. And right here reality was liberating him from his internal despair.  
  
Bonnie's chainsaw snoring caused him to forget the thoughts that had just assailed him. Jesus Christ, that girl was loud! It was funny that someone so elegant in appearance could put forth such crude and harsh snoring.   
  
The snoring though almost tempted Drakken to forget his evil code of honor and just put a gun in that girl's mouth. Drakken hated this Bonnie girl and the noise was just one more reason to do so. She would pay for messing around with his Kimmy! Drakken wasn't exactly sure how he knew, but he did. Paranoia had often served him well. And his sense of it was rarely wrong. Maybe he was secretly some kind of psychic, that would explain why so many of his paranoid hunches were correct. Or maybe he was just so irritating that people simply couldn't resist hating him. Yeah the second hypothesis had to have been it. Drakken grimly mused that the less exciting idea was often the true one.  
  
He grew tired of watching Bonnie sleep and snore, so he walked out of that room. Then got what he knew he'd need for this big day, some very large blades. He knew where he was going with this. It all made sense, at least to him.  
  
Drakken unleashed his well groomed evil laugh. Hero or villain, that would be something about him that would never change.   
  
Kim Possible was jolted out of the deadness of sleep by a horrible revelation.   
  
Someone was cutting her!  
  
Her green eyes grew wide. What in the living breathing hell was going on! She saw Drakken doing something at the base of her legs.  
  
"DRAKKEN!" She yelled.  
  
"What? I'm cutting you free here." Drakken said operating the whirling saw.  
  
"Your...oh..."  
  
Drakken was cutting the plaster cast off of her left leg. It was almost off.   
  
"Your ready to walk again." Drakken said. "That pill was a healing experiment of mine. Your bones have been mended."  
  
"Drakken! Its only been a month and a half. My legs can't have healed that fast! You stop doing that!"  
  
"I tell you your fine!"  
  
"Drakken!" Kim growled at him with a vicious snap in her voice. Drakken knew that she was pissed from the way that she was speaking firstly, but even more so by the fact that she had gone back to calling him Drakken instead of Drew. It was like how his mother would invoke his horrid middle name Cecil when angry at him over something.  
  
"KIM! You will be thanking me!"  
  
"The bone has to remain in place you idiot! Or my leg won't heal right!" Kim yelled lucidly. "BONNIE! HELP!"  
  
Drakken had sawed off the cast on her left leg and was now doing her right. "Calm down you crazy girl!" He grunted at her. "Your gonna be thanking me in a few minutes."  
  
"LET ME GO YOU MEATHEADED FREAK!" She growled at him as Drakken used one of his thickened arms to hold her back.  
  
"There, finished." He said taking off the other cast and casting it aside.  
  
"YOUR FUCKING INSANE!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Then do something about it." Drakken said as he stepped back. "But sometime before that you might want to consider waxing your legs. They haven't seen the light of day in like a zillion years."  
  
Kim glanced down and saw that he was correct, her legs had gotten pretty gross in the time that they had been covered in plaster. Now she felt insulted on top of all this. "FUCKER! YOU DID TAKE ME HERE TO TORTURE ME!"  
  
Kim leapt to her feet and came at Drakken rabidly. He grabbed her and threw her down, the teen hero landing squarely on her ass before she realized all of what had just happened.   
  
She had not just walked, but run! Kim Possible stood up and just reveled in the feeling of standing on her feet again, with no help from anyone. She felt disorientated but amazed.  
  
"Oh my God..." She gasped breathlessly, putting one foot in front of another as if she was balancing on a tight rope rather then just walking on Drakken's living room floor. "Dark...Drew..."  
  
"See? I'm not a total idiot now am I?"  
  
"No. Your not an idiot, much less a close one."  
  
"What am I now?"  
  
"A genius."   
  
"That's right. I am." Drakken nodded with self affirmation. "What kind of genius am I Kimmy?"  
  
"An evil one?"  
  
"Well that's not was I looking for, but it'll do."  
  
"Oh and what might that have been?"  
  
"An immortal genius."  
  
"Okay you can be that too, just so long as you promise that this is real. And I'm really standing and walking and off the couch."  
  
"It is. Kim Possible, you have been resurrected from the dead."  
  
Kim collapsed into Drakken's arms. "Oh thank you."  
  
  
  
Bonnie Rockwaller came in, having heard some rather vicious yelling going on. She hated being awoken by things, or just woke up at all. Waking from sleep was an anger inducing thing. But nearly as hate building as what she saw when she came in to see what was happening.  
  
Kim Possible was hugging Drakken and not in any I consider you a friend way. Kim's head was limp on Drakken's shoulders and her eyes were closed. She looked completely blissed out, lost in space and traveling through time as she reclined on the bulked up blue man.  
  
It was then that Bonnie finally seemed to notice that Kim was standing up, which probably explained why she was reacting so favorably. While it was amazing that Kim had someone healed up like that it didn't overcome the fact that Kim was now glomping on Drakken.  
  
Bonnie's eyes narrowed in anger. One of her dominant traits was the green eyes monster of envy and this was clearly a factor now. She watched as Kim finally stopped her glomping and walked out of the room to go outside.  
  
"Hi Drakken." Bonnie smiled viciously. "Feeling well today?"  
  
"Why hello Bon Bon." Drakken laughed lowly. "I am feeling well today indeed thank you."  
  
"Oh your welcome." Bonnie smirked balefully. "I unfortunately cannot say the same about myself. I am not feeling so wonderful and lovely on this day."  
  
"Oh? And why is that friend?"  
  
"Well I am in love friend."  
  
Drakken knew as well as Bonnie what they were talking about, but they were more interested in seething in rage at each other. "Oh? With who? What's he like?"  
  
"Actually it is a she."  
  
"Oh? How progressive of you."  
  
"And you have never felt any urges towards another man?"  
  
"None that I have acted upon."  
  
"Well that's too bad. Anyways we have a mutual problem. As I am sure you know well, the delicious red haired problem that is Kim Possible."  
  
"Yes. That is the issue."  
  
"So what shall we decide to do about it?" Bonnie asked with a toss of her mane of hair and the re positioning of both hands on her hips.  
  
Drakken laughed little. "Lets shake hands and resolve for a brutal but clean fight."  
  
"Okay Drakkie. I can agree on that."  
  
Bonnie smiled with grossly fake innocence and extended her hand. One of Drakken's increasingly huge paws reached out and grabbed it. Bonnie's light blue eyes stared into Drakken's black pupils as they engaged in a long handshake, one in which both were squeezing down as hard as they could, though neither said anything about it. The declaration of warfare was now inked.  
  
The handshake ended when Kim Possible came back in, oblivious to what was going on. Bonnie saw her first and moved in.  
  
"Kimmy! Your not hurt anymore!"  
  
"Bonnie! Couldn't be better." She gushed.  
  
"We have to go back to Middleton and show the people there that your okay. It'll help the resistance a lot."  
  
"The resistance?"  
  
"Yes, I went and saw them awhile ago. We had some fun together."  
  
"Whose in the resistance? Anyone we know?"  
  
"Brick Flagg is the war leader. And his brother Rockie is in it too."  
  
"Brick Flagg?!" Kim spat out with disbelief. "The quarterback with the frozen yogurt level IQ? Who calls everybody dude? And has trouble spelling his own name?"  
  
"He's good at hitting things and knocking holes in walls and yelling at peoples, so kinda. But he's just the emotional leader, Rockie is the one who comes up with their ideas and inventions."  
  
"Okay. But if Brick tries to flirt with me again I'm leaving."  
  
"Fair enough."   
  
Bonnie looked over at Drakken from one corner of her eye and smirked devilishly.   
  
"Bon Bon 1. Blue Boy 0." The snotty brunette whispered in his direction. Drakken could read lips and rang his hands in frustration.   
  
They landed once again in an alleyway on the outskirts of Middleton in order to escape detection. Shego now had a number of electronic orb things flying around the skies of the area and stealth was of the essence. Kim was still joyous at being re-abled, so much that she didn't notice Drakken and Bonnie staring each other on and off during the flight.  
  
Drakken set both of them down and then turned off the flying engines for his war Armour.  
  
"Come on." Bonnie said. "I remember where this thing is."  
  
"It might have moved since then." Drakken said.  
  
"Hey, at least I know something about these people."  
  
"What makes you so special? There's a rebel group back in Hell."  
  
"Hell is just some redneck town in New Mexico. Those people are of no consequence."  
  
"This is just some redneck town in Utah."  
  
"Whatever Drakken."  
  
Kim interrupted. "Come on, we didn't come all this way for you two to argue over stupid things. If we're going to get rid of Shego then we'll need help from whoever is around."  
  
"Oh of course Kim." Bonnie smiled.   
  
"Sorry." Drakken added quickly.  
  
They began to walk towards the abandoned high school, Kim walking out a good distance in front of them in her seemingly limitless exuberance. Drakken half expected her to start skipping and singing "zippity do da zippity day" at any minute. But he didn't find this too annoying, before his muse had given him the inspiration it could have been possible she never would have had use of her legs again. Drakken no idea of the problems of the crippled, so he decided she should be allowed to enjoy herself.  
  
Bonnie on the other hand was a little worried about Kim straying out so far in front of her and Drakken, but she couldn't protest because she was so busy staring at Kim's ass from behind. Drakken was too, but not as visibly as he feared looking like a dirty old man.  
  
They came up on the blasted out ruins of Middleton high school. No one seemed to be stirring, nothing even moving except a tattered American flag on the pole which none of the occupation forces had ripped down just yet. Kim Possible was a good conservative girl and looked on these things with a horror. Yes they had destroyed the school and desecrated the flag. Drakken watched the damaged stars and stripes flutter in the tired breeze, a decaying anachronism left over from a lost civilization.  
  
"Come on, its over here." Bonnie said leading them inside. They passed through the gym where a few guards were posted (they recognized Bonnie from before) and then went into the basement where a number of rebels huddled in the dark.  
  
"Rebels, anarchists, outlaws, scum of the Earth doing this just to be violent..." Bonnie smiled. "I present to you, the reason we are going to win this war right here."  
  
Kim knew why she had been brought here all of a sudden.  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!" Bonnie stated in her cheering voice. "SHE CAN DO ANYTHING! SHEGOS GOING DOWN! YAY!"  
  
The rebels gasped at the world's greatest world brought seemingly back to life. Kim Possible had been largely believed dead at this point, though a few people held onto the myth of her and thought firmly that she could not be killed.  
  
Kim looked out at these strange people with a kind of fear. Before she knew it she was hugged by Rockie Flagg and several others that she not recognized.  
  
"KIM POSSIBLE!" Rockie yelled as he embraced her into his massive bulk. "OUR SAVIOUR!"  
  
"Yeah!" Brick exclaimed stupidly as he ran up to hug her himself. "SHE CAN DO ANYTHING!"  
  
"YOUR GONNA LEAD US TO THE PROMISED LAND KIM POSSIBLE!" Another wide eyed guy told her.  
  
"OUR HERO!" A crazy girl added. "SHE CAN DO ANYTHING!"  
  
A small creature jumped onto her shoulder. "Boo-yah!" He stated. Kim of course quickly realized that it was Rufus, who she figured had been trampled in the huge melee that Ron had died in. "Kimmy!"  
  
"Evil is so over." A dark haired girl laughed.  
  
"Death to the oppressor!" A big weird guy in an iron maiden shirt hollered. "DAMN THE MA...THE WOMAN!"  
  
Kim felt the blood begin to drain from her feet as so many people with such high hopes rushed to embrace her. She felt as if she'd been hugged more in that room then in her entire previous existence. She flashed back to her past, she was a hero. A superhero who could seemingly defy the universe itself to get the top of the mountain.  
  
And she was smacked in the face by the knowledge that she wasn't any of that anymore. She was finished. When she had been told by her parents that her crime fighting was over she was secretly relieved.   
  
"Yes! Hi everybody!" Kim smiled nervously. "Who-ho we can do it!"  
  
They cheered uproariously at those scant words from their superwoman.  
  
"Shego is so over!" Kim declared before walking back to Drakken.  
  
Who was she kidding? Oh right, all of them. She could inspire them now, but this was the act of penning a check for which their was no money to back. The death had put out her inner torch. There was not a single competitive bone left in her body and soon these poor bastards would find that out the ugly way.


	15. Whho are you calling weak!

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the Bad Assed Buddha  
  
(KP is owned by Disney, blah blah blah.)  
  
a/n: The last chapter came pretty easily for me. So maybe as far as this story goes my wicked instincts are beginning to dominate. I want to write 30 chapters, so I hope so. No not want...WILL! This is the last Kim Possible story I'm ever going to do since I already did my big Shego story and her and Drakken are the only reasons I watch the show. And because of that I want to go out with a thermonuclear blast and write a KP fic that will never be equaled by anyone else.  
  
Warning: This chapter is VIOLENT. I may have to move the story into R for it.  
  
"What is thy bidding my master?" A terrible imp like creature asked wide eyed.  
  
The spittle flew off of the lips of that deranged army surplus store owner as he uttered his terrible commands. "MANSERVANT! BRING FORTH THE TV FROM HELL!"  
  
"Right away master." The man servant saluted before shambling off ward to obey the will of Herman.  
  
"AND SHINE UP MY IRON CROSSES!"  
  
"That too." The man servant stated before vanishing from the rebels site.  
  
They were all gathered together in the empty part of the exercise floor in that lion's den of perverts, psychopaths and thugs knew as HELL'S GYM. Drakken watched them from the pull up bar, pulling his chin up and over the top with an ease that was increasing with every work out. Many of the inmates of HELL'S GYM weren't actually in the rebellion, but a lot of them were watching the rebel meeting. Herman had decided that this would be the perfect place to recruit new members and plan without being watched by the forces of the woMAN. Yes they knew Shego was female, but after so many decades of rabidly declaring "DAMN THE MAN!" it was a difficult concept to re adjust too, so they referred to as the wo-MAN.  
  
"You go blue homeboy." Irv watched in appreciation as the great mass of blue muscle continued to add to the growing number of pull ups that he could do. "All damn day."  
  
"Word yo." Drakken laughed while holding himself in the halfway position to briefly talk. He then resumed his exercise. "THIRTY ONE...THIRTY TWO..."  
  
"Holy fuck." Irv laughed in adulation of Drakken's ever waxing strength. "I've created a goddamned monster."  
  
"Yo know it yo." Drakken retorted viciously. "THIRTY NINE...FORTY..."  
  
"Damn damn damn." Irv repeated. "Level with me bro, what dosage are you using?"  
  
"Dosage?"  
  
"Drakken please I know bodybuilding. You simply cannot improve that much that fast without some added chemical help."  
  
"Oh you mean steroids? I'm using any." Drakken told him matter of factly. "FORTY FIVE..."  
  
"Then what are you using? I know your using SOMETHING dawg, what your doing in here just isn't natural." He then took on a conspirator's look. "Though I must say we all cheat nature here in HELL'S GYM if you know what I mean. Nature is chicken shit."  
  
"Amen."  
  
"Nature is the reason we're human and not the fucking gods. But with bodybuilding you change all that. You become something that though it ain't a god it sure ain't a human being either. Its halfway to being one of the immortals." He brandished one of his monster arms in order to make his point.   
  
"Big man muscles." Drakken grunted. "SIXTY! SIXTY ONE!"  
  
"FUCK THAT!" Irv exclaimed. "What did I just tell you Drakken? FUCK MEN! You know? I DON'T WANNA BE NO FUCKING MAN! I WANNA BE A SUPERMAN!" He then violently picked up a pair of hundred and fifty pound dumbbells from the rack and began to curl them with a kind of prehistoric violence, Drakken admiring his unearthly biceps as he strained himself against the seeming laws of physics. "GARAHHHHH!" He snarled.  
  
"Jesus." Drakken almost whispered in awe. He then returned to the endless set of pull ups. "150s? I though those were only for legs. And people with tree legs too."  
  
"FUCK THAT! ONE! I SAY FUCK IT! TWO! FUCK PAIN! THREE!"  
  
"ALL DAMN DAY!" Drakken yelled at Irv's titanic effort.  
  
"DAMN THE MAN! SIX!"  
  
"EIGHTY! AGAINST THE WORLD IRV! DO THAT NOW!"  
  
Irv howled as he hit the eighth repetition, laughing at the world as he curled ever upward the three hundred pounds of combined weight. "LIVE FOREVER DRAKKEN! WE'RE GONNA FUCKING LIVE FOREVER!"  
  
"BE AS GODS! NINTY!"  
  
"TEN! I'M GONNA LIVE FOREVER!"  
  
"ONE...HUNDRED!"  
  
"GONNA LEARN HOW TO FLY!"  
  
"HUNDRED AND TWO PULL UPS!"  
  
Drakken's hands could hold no longer and fell to the ground onto his muscular back, gasping from the climax of his efforts. He felt a wetness on his hands and saw that he had left blood on the bar.  
  
"TWELVE MOTHERFUCKER!" Irv growled as he finally dropped the two 150 pound monsters to the floor with a rumbling thud. He then sprawled out breathless on the ground next to Drakken.  
  
"Holy shit." Drakken gasped in sweat covered exhaustion.  
  
"Dawg..." Irv rambled between draining the atmosphere with his iron lungs. "Am I hallucinating from the pump or did you leave your own blood on that bar?"   
  
"I did...I felt my skin rip on it..."  
  
"RIGHTEOUS..." He exclaimed intensely. "You are my boy Drakken...that's my BOY motherfucker..."  
  
Irv was pulled up a behemoth in a Raiders jersey. "Its a bear huh?" the stranger asked.  
  
"You got that." Irv stated. "A mother polar bear, whose cubs have just been molested." Irv then turned his attention to Drakken. "Come on man...we're done..."  
  
Drakken was pulled to his feet by Irv. "Alrite." He stated.  
  
"Lets re-hydrate, then get political with those guys over there."  
  
"Political?"  
  
"Yeah...as in DAMN THE MAN!"  
  
"Right, I'm down with that fo sure dawg."  
  
"Can I get a fuck authority from ya dawg?"  
  
"FUCK AUTHORITY!"  
  
"My man!"  
  
"You know it I-dawg."  
  
Irv nodded. In his opinion Drakken had made the evolution from brutha to righteous brutha in the recent time period, so now he could use the ghetto speak at will. Drakken was now legit down with the infernal clan of HELL'S GYM. All of the boys were into the enter principle of DAMNING THE MAN and FUCK AUTHORITY and he was now one of them. Drakken of course had known all along that he was going to make it, he had the 'does not play well with others' attitude that they all held in the greatest admiration.   
  
They entered the locker room and began showering off the rivers of gritty sweat from their self inflicted torment.   
  
"So you really worked with Shego huh?"  
  
"I did. She worked for me actually."  
  
"I thought you were partners or something. Shego working under anyone, it doesn't seem very real to me. But then what do I know, I've never met her in real life."  
  
"It was only in name. She had all of the power in the relationship, mainly because she was able to burn things with her hands."  
  
"What are we going to do about that?"  
  
"The burning hands, I don't know how to neutralize that yet. But until we do I don't want a rematch."  
  
"Oh yeah, you fought Shego huh? That's legit righteous."  
  
"Not very well. I got beat pretty good. Though I did have my moment, I was able to get a clear line of fire on her. I could have shot her, if I hadn't gotten weak."  
  
"Well you won't next time. Pull the trigger on that bad boy, blow her in half."  
  
"That's what I'm hoping. But we need a next time."  
  
"Well that's why were getting political. So we can start the revolution and raise all kinds of hell and anarchy."  
  
"That's gonna be kick ass. Hell and anarchy for so' yo."  
  
"Heh. You know Drakken you don't have to do the banger crap away from those idiots. It's just a part of the territory. Now is it true about Kim Possible? Is she really fixed?"  
  
"Fixed."  
  
"I heard she's fully healed, ready to lead us to victory."  
  
"She's healed, but I doubt if she can lead us anywhere."  
  
"Now your the one whose tripping. Kim Possible can do anything, we all know that. She's a girl Captain Freedom."  
  
"Freedom is dead."  
  
"No he isn't. He just came back as Kim Possible. Its reincarnation."  
  
"Whatever." Drakken said. "Go out and get political, I'll join you in a few minutes."  
  
Drakken wanted to look at himself and the evolutionary forward progress he was achieving with every passing day. Irv had known what was up, he was being assisted in his strength program. Drakken had created a cell regeneration program that allowed for absolute muscle recovery in his body within hours, rather then the natural 2 day rest period. Because of this he was able to train the same muscle groups every day, which meant he was literally growing with every individual session.  
  
On top of this he had used to his abnormal intelligence to literally perform genetic engineering upon himself. To stimulate the muscle fibers so that they would respond and grow twice as face as a normal's man.  
  
He admired himself in the mirror. The victory of his determination and a victory of his scientific knowledge. He was no longer expanding, he was now expanded completely. The dream had been lived. He smiled a toothy grin, then as he flexed he watched as enormous slabs of blue beef clenched and strained. He bent himself into a front crab pose, with both of his arms and his pectorals flexed. The result was spectacular. He was not as chiseled as he'd like to be, but he was HUGE! He flexed his biceps and admired the veins that sprung up throughout them.  
  
He walked back into the weight room in just his shorts, then walked over to the rack to pick up the 150 pound dumbbells he had seen Irv using. He wanted to see if his immense power was real, or if this was just some mirage.  
  
Drakken wrapped his thick fingers around the thick bar and then pulled the weight up to his chest. He felt the weight, but it was fairly easy. He didn't even really breathe that hard. was it possible that he had gotten stronger just in the time that he had been in the shower. Had the science increased his recovery time to where twenty minutes after a workout...he could start all over again?  
  
Drakken didn't care about the psychos congregating on the other side of the room, or even Herman's plan to blow up the Hoover Dam in order to bring around blackouts and the riots that inevitably occur in those blackouts. He just wanted to test his power. He picked up the biggest dumbbells in the room, a pair of two hundred pound monsters that he had never seen anybody lift before. It looked incomprehensible that they could even be moved. But Drakken seized them in his immense hands and curled them from starting position to his shoulders with only slight breathing on his behalf. He then raised the two giant weights over his head and chuckled evilly before setting them down.  
  
There was no soreness in his body even from this. He knew his scientific experiments had succeeded. His recovery was instant and because of that he could now will himself to be as strong as he wanted. He figured that at his rate of growth soon he would likely be able bend steel bars with his bare hands. Somehow he had even gotten taller on top of this. The dream had been made flesh and blood. He had become the giant that he had envisioned early on, he was now the blue Arnold.  
  
Drakken understood what he was going to do now with his new power. He would come back and join the rebels, but not before he took care of some old unfinished business. The blue tower swaggered out of the door and back to his back up lair.  
  
He descended from the dark skies like an avenging demon. Drakken had strained to fit the war Armour over his two hundred and eighty pounds of bulk and he had eventually given up the idea of using it. He had settled for detaching the jet pack and using that on it's own to fly back to this accursed place where he had grown up. For a few seconds after touching down on the ground he felt uneasy, but that was irrelevant. He was not who had been back when he had been a small and frail boy with extremely thick glasses.  
  
He knew it wouldn't be hard to find the men he was seeking. From what he heard they all still lived here, having joined local gangs at some point. He pulled an immense jacket over his broad shoulders to try to conceal his physique. Though it was still deniable that he was still large with the tent sized thing on, it was not immediately noticeable. This was key to his plan.  
  
Drakken took a walk through his old hometown. He hated just being back in Texas, but he had need of this trip. He saw a number of people gasp at his inhuman appearance, not just a bodybuilder, not just the largest of bodybuilders, but a blue skinned steroid freak from what looked like another planet. Their whispers of terror and surprise invigorated him:  
  
"Is that...Drew Lipski?"  
  
"Oh mi gawd..."  
  
"SICK!"  
  
"Freaky!"  
  
Drakken though this was all well and good, but it was not what he had been seeking. The people who vaguely recognized him were those who he had regarded in his childhood as being merely annoying. He was looking for those who had tormented him actively. He saw a familiar face and decided to ask for directions.  
  
"Hello." Drakken stated his bassy voice.  
  
The girl looked up in fear. "Drew...Drew Lipski from high school?"  
  
"In the flesh."  
  
"What..."  
  
"I've been working out. Now tell me, do you know where my friend Jeffy is?"  
  
"Oh, down on the avenues. Jesus."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Drakken didn't recall what her name was, nor did he care. He just wanted to get his, and in the most violent manner possible. He strode through town until he crossed that bridge that separated the south side from the dilapidated and violent north. He walked around in the decrepit and quiet downtown.  
  
Suddenly a man jumped out in front of him with what Drakken recognized as a gun. Before he could stick in Drakken's face Drakken grabbed his arm with both hands and twisted as hard as he was able to do so. The would be mugger howled, his face contorting into pain as Drakken broke his wrist, which caused the gun to drop. Drakken put his foot on the gun and then kicked the man in the stomach, then grabbed him by the chest and shoved him face first into a cement wall.  
  
"Listen up dumbass." Drakken stated. "Nobody gets in front of me you dumb bitch. Not unless they want to be crippled."  
  
"OWWW! FUCK!"  
  
"You try anything like that again and I'll break your neck."  
  
"FUCK YOU!"  
  
Drakken grabbed the man by the throat and simply began to grip down upon his neck and Adam's apple. The bastard began to choke violently. "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
Drakken then punched him. "You like that bitch?" He slugged him again. "Huh?" He delivered another rib buster, cracking whatever bones he hadn't already damaging in his initial assault. "You do huh?"  
  
"No..." He groaned while spitting up blood.   
  
"I'll let you live, but only if you tell me this. Do you know some bastard called Jeffy Adams? Gangbanger trash, beats people up."  
  
"Yeah. He's right over there." The mugger pointed. Drakken turned around and the man ran away as fast as he could to avoid being finished off.  
  
Drakken saw the fat bald skin headed bastard known as Jeffy right in front of him, along with six other semi homeboy guys. The term semi homeboy is to be used because even with the chains and gold they still looked more like inbred hicks then Compton's infamous Cripps or Bloods. But they were tough looking and mean, Drakken this well. Back in school they had picked on everyone else and had forced him to drink motor oil.   
  
"Well well...if isn't the fat tub of lard himself." Drakken scowled at them.  
  
Jeffy was not impressed. "So little Drew has come back to town. And he's...blue. Whatever."  
  
Drakken smirked, the poncho was wearing did in fact make him look thinner. "Yeah? So what you dickhead?"  
  
"We're gonna do what should have done to your punk ass back in the day. Come on boys, lets finish the job and kill this weak little dweeb."  
  
One of them immediately jumped on Drakken, only to be lifted straight above his head and thrown effortlessly backwards into the group of rednecks.   
  
Drakken threw aside the enormous poncho and then flexed his immense body, the veins seeming to spring out from everywhere on his huge muscles. All of the high school thugs turned real world criminals looked at him in astonished terror, even Jeffy.  
  
"WHO YOU CALLING...WEAK?!" Drakken's booming voice demanded.  
  
The flabbergasted Jeffy regained a bit of composure, but not all that much. "Alrite boys, he may have gotten a little stronger but he's still just Drew." He then made a fist and glared at the blue beast. "EVERYBODY PILE ON THE BIG MUSCULAR NERD!"  
  
"MWHAHAHAHAH! JUST BRING IT LITTLE FATSO!" Drakken echoed in a wrestler's booming voice.  
  
The thugs rushed Drakken in a wall of humanity, they all laid into him at about the same time. Drakken didn't even go down, even with all of the combined impact. They were piled on top of him all at once, men hanging from his torso and limbs.  
  
For a few seconds Drakken just let him hit him, just to see how much tougher he had gotten. They drove their fists into him and though he felt it this was of no importance. Jeffy's fist had once sent him whimpering to the floor, but now it only felt like an irritating bee sting.  
  
Drakken then decided to flex his might and with one exertion of power he threw everyone of them off of him at once. They landed in a heap and then tried to regroup, but this Drakken would have none of. He then gleefully uprooted up a graffiti covered stop sign and then clubbed one man with it so hard it fractured his skull. He then took the same sign and grabbed another one of his childhood bullies with a mad laughter.  
  
"NO!" The fool howled.  
  
"EAT STREET SIGN BITCH!"  
  
Drakken literally stuffed the pole part of the sign down the man's throat, tearing apart his insides and causing him to collapse into a dying heap of thug.  
  
Two of the remaining four pulled out knives and lunged at him, but Drakken grabbed a trashcan and used it to absorb the knife blow. With their blades caught Drakken then dropped the can and fell upon them with a vengeance. He punched the living crap out of one of them and then kicked the other in the groin savagely. Those two idiots were unfamiliar to him, so he just settled for beating on them and moved on.  
  
One man between him and Jeffy. Drakken advanced on him, but he broke down crying like a small child and ran away. Drakken did not follow, for he was too focused to the object of his childhood torment.  
  
"BACK OFF FUCKER!" Jeffy hollered.  
  
"Did you really think I'd let you off the hook. Fucker you made me drink motor oil! And took my money! And gave me like a thousand atomic wedgies!"  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that much motor oil, just enough to make you sick. We weren't gonna kill you."  
  
"MOTHERFUCKER! YOUR DAY OF JUDGEMENT IS AT HAND! AND I AM THE BLUE REAPER!"  
  
Drakken used the old grab and yank move to great effect, seizing hold of Jeffy's crotch and pulling as hard as he could. No sooner did that bring the redneck thug to his knees then he kicked him in the head. Jeffy was nearly blinded when Drakken punched him as hard as he could. Drakken kicked him in the knee cap so hard that his leg broke. Drakken showed absolutely no mercy. He broke Jeffy's other leg. He kicked his ribs straight back into his lungs. He kicked him in the crotch again and again. He grabbed his fingers and broke them in his hands one at a time. Watching gleefully as tears welled up in the bastard's eyes.  
  
"WHO IS THE MOTHERFUCKING MAN!?" Drakken demanded sadistically.  
  
"YOU ARE!"  
  
"AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Drakken grinned.  
  
Every bone that the mugger and rapist had Drakken systematically broke it, until eventually the mercy of death's oblivion came to him.   
  
Drakken put one mighty foot on Jeffy's shattered body and roared to the sky like a victorious Tyrannosaurus Rex standing over it's broken prey.   
  
"Holy shit..." one of Jeffy's men trembled, cowering behind a trash can.  
  
"Let me tell you this." Drakken smiled demonically. "The reason your still alive is cause I have no idea who you are."  
  
"Don't kill me...I swear I won't fucking rat you out."  
  
"Okay. But you do...I'll come looking for you. Cause this shit was between me and him."  
  
"You got it big guy...fuck..." He cringed in terror.  
  
Drakken stood in the alley to admire his handy work for a few more seconds. Police sirens were growing in the distance, so he figured it was time to bail. He then pulled out a spray can and left a message on the walls in red paint.  
  
'THESE EVIL BASTARDS THOUGHT THEY WERE ALL THAT...BUT THEY WEREN'T!!! BIG BAD DRAKKEN IS KING FOREVER' It read.  
  
Satisfied with this he turned on his jetpack and took to the skies in euphoria over his recent violent crimes. Jeffy was dead now, his dreams would be free of him forever. It had been so easy too do, the whole thing happening within less then a minute. He set down on a mountain near his old hometown to rest for a few minutes before heading back to New Mexico. He was trembling with animalistic exultation.   
  
He raised his arms to the sky in imitation of Rocky Balboa, a psychopathic blue skinned Rocky Balboa. Then he stated his new goal now that Jeffy was dead.  
  
"SHEGOOOOOOO!" He howled. "SSSSHHHHEEEEGGGOOO!!!!!!"  
  
His massive cries echoed across those darkening desert plains.


	16. Email from hell! Kim meets an old man

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the Giant Invisible Grapefruit  
  
(KP is owned by Disney. Blah blah blah.)  
  
a/n: The Psychedelic Leviathan has a posse!  
  
Kim Possible had been feeling the need to lie down continually since the Middleton trip. She had been scared of everything lately. They were expecting her to be able to perform like in the old days and she knew she couldn't.  
  
She tried to rationalize this at first, telling herself the fear was because her muscles had atrophied during her time on the couch and her skills weren't very sharp. But her twig like body could be re-built, her skills could be regained. Those were not very high fences to jump over. Secretely she hoped to herself that she had some kind of real physical problem that could excuse her from crime fighting, that would explain everything.  
  
But it was not physical, it was psychic. She had always gone out before with such abandon, but having been knocked down so far she was now afraid. This was what was known in jock circles as gut check time. Do you want it or don't you? Could she overcome the fear that now stalked her as she walked on legs that she knew could be shattered so easily? She had never understood her own mortality in the past, even though she had been in direct contact with death so many times.  
  
When she had refered to her many brushes with obliteration as "No big" in her annoying teeny bopper vocabulary she been telling the truth. Because she had been so talented and often so lucky she had never been in any true danger. And when luck and genetic ability failed there was always Drakken's ineptitude to serve as a back up plan, or the chaotic power of the Ron factor to disrupt the enemy.  
  
But this enemy was not the incompetant Drakken. And there no longer was any Ron factor as he had been taken down by the group of villians. Shego out on her own was vastly superior to anyone in the before time and she had already demonstrated her ability to take down any and all opposition. Kim had failed, Drakken had failed. All the rebels were doing was inflicting the equivalent of bee stings upon the mother polar bear that was Shego's empire.  
  
Kim knew that all of them expected a miracle from her and she wasn't going to be able to even deliver a hoax. She had no chance. She was doomed.  
  
Bonnie wasn't up yet and Drakken had gone off somewhere in Texas for reasons unknown to her, so she decided to use Drakken's computer. The internet hadn't been shut down and it was the only way that the rebel groups could really co-ordinate. Or the only place where somebody could speak out against Shego. (Provided that they could disguse or conceal where the signal was coming from.)  
  
Kim decided to log on to the net, a bit worried that she might be revealing the location of Drakken's back up lair by working from there. But she was interested to talking somebody. The computer started up and she was online.  
  
Strangely she had an e-mail already waiting in the box. It was from no one she had heard of.  
  
To: KimPossible.com  
  
From: JadedZealotcs.com  
  
RE: Shego, injuries, etc.  
  
Dear Kim Possible,  
  
So you think your having a run of ugly luck right now? Well that's too bad, you took up that mantle of hero in the past and it's time to live with that decision. Who the hell else is capable of saving the world? Drakken? I saw the blue boy in action against Shego in his battle suit, he's got some decent moves I'll acknowledge, but he is far from being able to save the world. After that who do we got? The re-animated corpse of Captain Freedom? Get real Kim Possible. We need you to pull yourself out of your bitching and get back to your JOB! Shego has enslaved the entire world!  
  
Who is this smart ass e-mailing you? Well you don't know, you never have. But I do know YOU, because I've watched and studied you from a close distance in the past.  
  
I know its going to be ugly. I know its going to be harsh. But you were the one who got up on their goddamned high horse and clearly stated "I can do anything!" Well now its time for you to pay for your bragging, arrogance must be earned by the paying of one's dues like I did in my career. Show me that you really can do anything.   
  
Regards,  
  
A Jaded Zealot  
  
Kim was fuming at that. Who the hell did this random person think he or she was anyways? And obviously there claims of knowing her were false, she had great amounts of perception. There was no way that some stalker freak could follow her around and her not catch and pummel them.  
  
She suddenly got an instant message from this wonderful and mysterious freak.  
  
Jaded Zealot: Where the hell have you been Kim Possible?  
  
Blue Fox: Why is it any of your business you stalker freak?  
  
Jaded Zealot: Because while you've been wherever the world has been enslaved by that green skinned freak Shego!  
  
Blue Fox: Okay...let me rephrase my question...who the hell are you?  
  
Jaded Zealot: A friend of yours, but the who is not important.  
  
Blue Fox: Okay then.  
  
Blue Fox: So what the hell do you want with me?  
  
Blue Fox: And if your some 45 weird basement dwelling fanboy whose looking for sex...forget it!  
  
Jaded Zealot: Ha ha. Basement dwelling.  
  
Jaded Zealot: I want you to start training again, to save all of us from the mean green machine.  
  
Blue Fox: Oh right.  
  
Jaded Zealot: Well when will you?  
  
Blue Fox: I'm done. I can't fight anymore.  
  
Jaded Zealot: Now what the hell kind of attitude is that?  
  
Jaded Zealot: You get off your lazy ass and start working yourself back to shape missy!  
  
Jaded Zealot: I command you!  
  
Blue Fox: Right  
  
Blue Fox: A person who I've never met is NOT going to tell me what to do.  
  
Jaded Zealot: What about your girlfriend?  
  
Blue Fox: Girlfriend?  
  
Jaded Zealot: I forget her name, starts with a B though.  
  
Blue Fox: Hey psycho! You will stay away from my Bon Bon!  
  
Jaded Zealot: I'll do whatever I need to do in order to get you to save the goddamn world.  
  
Blue Fox: You are not going to hurt her!  
  
Jaded Zealot: Oh? Getting a bit of an attitude eh miss Possible?  
  
Blue Fox: FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!  
  
Jaded Zealot: Yes, that would be quite fun. Though perhaps a bit inappropriate for a good Christian girl that yourself.  
  
Blue Fox: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HURT BONNIE!  
  
Jaded Zealot: Heh heh, oh yes I am. I know where you live bitch and with how weak and out of shape you are it would be very easy for me to do. Hell I might do you too as an added benefit, seeing how your so unwilling to fight.  
  
Tell me? Have you ever been fucked up the ass Kim Possible? Has Bon Bon?  
  
  
  
Kim Possible could not believe her eyes when she read that. Who was this psychopath? She was livid. No one was going to threaten her or Bonnie! No one! She would kill this freak and cut his balls off!   
  
Blue Fox: I WILL KILL YOU!  
  
Jaded Zealot: What? I couldn't hear you you little out of shape piece of crap.  
  
Blue Fox: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! WHERE THE FUCK YOU LIVE?!  
  
Jaded Zealot: Los Angeles. Grab Drakken's jet pack and meet in under the Hollywood sign.  
  
Blue Fox: Oh...you've got it. What do you look like? I need to know the right bastard to kill?  
  
Blue Fox: Let me guess, your some big idiot right?   
  
Jaded Zealot: No.   
  
Jaded Zealot: I'm short and old. Look for the guy in the John Deere hat with the Dallas Cowboy belt buckle. God Bless America T-shirt, faded jeans. Shit kicked steel toed boots.  
  
Jaded Zealot: No weapons. Just fists.  
  
Blue Fox: Your funeral redneck. I'll be there.  
  
Jaded Zealot: Bye Kim Possible. :)  
  
Blue Fox: Fuck you.  
  
Kim Possible steeled herself.  
  
She didn't want this fight, but her rage had overruled her senses. There was no way anyone was going to hurt her friends. As out of shape as she was and out of practice as she was and as scared as she was...she was going to bring it.  
  
Besides, this man had described himself as short and old so maybe it would easy. Maybe he was just a nut.  
  
She hoped that he was just some nut.  
  
  
  
Kim Possible arrived in Los Angeles on Drakken's jet pack, as instructed she had arrived at the base of the Hollywood sign.  
  
And lo and behold there was the nut case who had sent here the e-mails. He was the very image of the aged redneck that he had described himself as in the IM conversation. The figure was that of a short and wiry man in a tight white t-shirt and faded jeans with a John Deere baseball hat and a Dallas Cowboys belt buckle. Kim Possible glared at him fiercely.  
  
She came to the conclusion right away that this guy was a nut. He didn't look imposing at all, he looked like some good old boy born to parents who had once been brother and sister.  
  
"Look, your going to stop threatening my friends you warped little freak." Kim snarled at him. "And I'm going to do it right here and now."  
  
"Why miss Possible." He began with a voice that had no southern drawl of any kind. "I do believe your fangs are showing."  
  
"You are so dead."  
  
Kim Possible lunged at him with more fury and then grace, her fighting abilities having diminished from several months on Drakken's couch. She still expected to hit him with the kick fairly easily.  
  
She was very wrong.  
  
The man used her own motion against her, adding to the lunge and sending her badly off target. Kim Possible landed unceremoniously on her skinny little ass.  
  
"Holy God...maybe I was wrong about you being humanities best hope." He laughed at her. "Try again Kimmy."  
  
Kim Possible threw a flying kick at him that he easily parried. She began to get livid and slashed at him with her fists, punching straight, throwing hooks and uppercuts. But his hands were everywhere, the gaps in his defenses closing within fractions of a second. His hands swatting down every blow she threw at his torso or head.  
  
Kim Possible stopped attacking, her breath running out as she stop panting and sweating profusely.  
  
"Why aren't you attacking me?" She demanded.  
  
"To beat you up, would prove absolutely nothing." He shrugged arrogantly.  
  
Kim Possible then charged at him again, trying to get to grips with this phantom that could not be hit. She kicked at him with all of her effort, but she came with air as he retreated backyards in yet another of his fraction of second moves. Kim Possible threw her feet and legs at him, using every kick she had programmed into her. The axe, the roundhouse, the backwards, the hook and everything else that she could do with her feet. But all she could do was chase that ghost.  
  
After about a hundred different kicks she stood panting and wheezing again, this time even more annoyed then the first. Sweat was now running like salty rapids down her face.  
  
"You are so irritating." Kim growled at him, her chest heaving up and down as he just stood there with a mocking smile.  
  
"Trust me, you don't know the half of it."  
  
"Alrite...your going down mister."  
  
Kim Possible then struck out at him with the full extent of her diminished reflexes. She was now wild eyed and seeing red, punching and kicking with all of her slowed speed, even throwing herself at his upper body in an attempted tackle that caused her to land ingloriusly on the ground in front of her.  
  
Kim jumped back up and launched the last parts of the growingly feeble assault. But her feet seemed like they were weighted in cement, unable at all to hit this freaky little man.  
  
Finally Kim stopped, gasping for dear air.  
  
The man walked up to her, put one finger on her chest and then pushed her over. She hit the ground and lay there sucking in oxygen.  
  
"Fucker." She whined. She had been completed embarrassed by this seeming redneck. She instantly recalled Brick Flagg's futile attempts to lay into a certain foreign exchange student, knowing that this small old man had humiliated her in the exact same fashion.  
  
"Fucker? Now that's not very middle America of you miss Possible."  
  
"You're the redneck here."  
  
"I'm not a real redneck." He said in his very non redneck voice. She then felt a sort of déjà vu, somewhere before she had heard that voice speak. But could not at all place it.  
  
"I figured that much from your mastery of...uh martial art known to exist?"  
  
"And I few I've created myself."  
  
"Who are you? Now I have to know."  
  
"Well I'm not a rapist, you can be sure of that. I just made all that up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were locked in despair. The only way out of despair is through intense anger. I should know, I've experienced it myself. But that's not a problem anymore now is it?"  
  
"No its not."  
  
"Good, I'm glad I could teach you some tough love. Your in need of it. Up until this new villain coalition you've never really been challenged as a super hero."  
  
"I have so been challenged!"  
  
"By what? A man who thinks hes a monkey? A golfer whose plan to make the world a golf course? A blue freak who draws a horsie and calls it a doomsday machine? You beat them easily. And you and me both know it. In the before time you were never truelly put to the test."  
  
"How do you know so much about me?"  
  
The old man seemed to be lost in thought as he store out upon the city of Los Angeles below him. "Because." He said. "I've walked in your shoes. I'm the only one who ever has."  
  
"Walked in my shoes?"  
  
"I know what it's like. To pick up the entire world and tie it on your back. To go out in the face of over powering evil and be the only thing standing between a city, a nation, a planet and utter destruction. To have people...look up to you as if you're a God for the things that you can do. Those poor people in these bombed out cities still look up to you Kim Possible, you can't let them down. And I know you won't let them down."  
  
"Why do you know that?"  
  
"Because your like me Kim Possible. Your like me."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"You're a monster of arrogance and overachievement, you'll go out there again. Your pride will spur you to action."  
  
"Insulting much?"  
  
"Bah, you know its true. You're a jerk like I am. It's okay to admit it. You and me, we both have the asshole gene."  
  
"Excuse me?!"  
  
"Oh is perfect little Kim Possible offended by the mean little man? Grow up girl, you're an asshole just like me."  
  
"Fuck you jerk."  
  
He laughed. "I wish. You hot redheaded little piece of fucking jailbait."   
  
"Oh you don't have to worry about me being jailbait. I'd never let you in a million years."  
  
"I could force you."  
  
"You'd never be able too."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Cause at your methusalthen age there's no way your equipment is still in working order. The only way a withered old bastard like you could rape someone is with those boner up drugs."  
  
He laughed. "Your are correct my young asshole in training."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine, deny your flat out mean spirited nature. But we both know it's there. Just like we both know that your friend wanted you as more then a friend, or at least he did before he died."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Either that or your just the most icey bitch in America." The sarcastic old bastard smirked.   
  
"You are such a dirty old man."  
  
"Guilty as charged." He laughed. "Tell me Kim Possible, you ever cut him a break from your bitchiness and give him some head?"  
  
Kim turned red faced and considered swinging at him again. "Okay...you tell me now who you are or I'm leaving. I don't have to listen to your abuse."  
  
"I'm a retiree."  
  
"Yes, but from what business?"  
  
"Kim Possible, did you see the sun rise today? It was amazing."  
  
"Your dodging the question yet again. Fine, I'm leaving. It was not nice meeting you."  
  
He saw her walking away. "Of course, having a day or two without the sun coming up at all...that really teaches you to appreciate it."  
  
"What?" Kim asked in wide eyed confusion. It didn't last very long for her because it that moment she squinted her eyes at him and finally came to a revelation. The golden hair had fallen out, the muscles had shrunken, but there was no mistaking the square ness of that protruding heroic jaw. She now recognized his famous face. "My God. You...you looked so much taller on the videos they show in school."  
  
Captain Freedom ignored her, still off in the halls of memory. "Putting the sun back is such an annoying task I must say, but hey it gets cold and you miss having it around."


	17. The old guy isCaptain freedom!

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the helium voiced demons from the outer darkness  
  
(KP is owned by Disney. Captain Freedom is a character from my Dudeman series and is owned by me.)  
  
Kim Possible gawked at the little but arrogant man. She sat down on a bench near the Hollywood sign and attempted to get herself oriented. This was so insane that it really defied all logically thought. All of the nutcases who had claimed that Captain Freedom was still alive were completely right. Even if he hadn't been frozen in a secret government base or hanging out with Elvis, he was still alive. And kicking too.   
  
"But...aren't you supposed to be well dead?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not gonna die."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Everyday I remind myself of the specter of mortality all around us. Then I say 'I will die...but it ain't be this damn day.' If I do that everyday forever then I'm golden. Its all just determination."  
  
"You really think you can beat death?"  
  
"Kim Possible I know I can. I've been doing it."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just out of you know, curiosity. How old are you?"  
  
"Well let me say it this way, ninety is staring me in the face. I've been around. And if you ask how long exactly then you'll be dodging MY attacks."   
  
"Wow, your like twice as old as my dad."  
  
Captain Freedom halfheartedly threw a rock at Kim for that. "Funny." He said. "Are you till denying that you carry the asshole gene?"  
  
"I am not an asshole."  
  
"You left your supposed best friend in the world locked in a closet for two days...and you claim not to be?"  
  
Kim Possible looked at him shocked. "You lie!"  
  
"I don't lie, I stalk." The man in patriotic clothes snarled. "That was an atrocious thing to do."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"You bastard." Kim growled. "Stalking me like that."  
  
"Well your not the only one you cold hard bitch." Freedom folded his arms in wrath. "Ever since radioactivity my superhero career ended I've needed a new hobby. So obsessive fans sometimes would pay me to find out things about their favorite celebrity. Or get choice photos. It was somewhat challenging and kept me in cash for a number of decades."  
  
"That's deranged. I can't believe a man who so many people worships is really such a huge dirt bag. "  
  
"Like your one to talk you treacherous whore." Captain Freedom then smiled. "Funny thing though, I'm the only superhero whose career ENDED because of radiation exposure."  
  
Kim Possible's mouth hung open in shock. "What?"  
  
"Oh no, the big mean old bastard has hurt the feelings of the princess yet again."  
  
"TREACHEROUS WHORE?"  
  
Freedom laughed again and did an imitation of a girl's voice, a very whiny girl's voice too. "OH JOSH MANKEY I'M SO HOT FOR YOU...SO MUCH SO THAT I LEFT MY BEST FRIEND TO DIE IN A CLOSET SO I COULD..."  
  
Freedom's Kim impersonation was cut short by Kim Possible slapping him across the face. "Shut up!"  
  
Freedom responding by slapping Kim back. "Why don't you."  
  
"Look if you hate me so much then why did you make me come out here?"  
  
"Because you have to beat Shego."  
  
"Why can't you if your so high and mighty? And crude and obnoxious?"  
  
"Because I'm too old."  
  
"A ha, so you admit that I am better then you."  
  
Freedom looked at her hard. "You wish."  
  
"Then why are you asking for my help?"  
  
"Because I'm past my prime. And that does not mean your better, you just happen to be an example of youth being wasted on the young."  
  
"Oh no, are you going to start ranting about the olden years?"  
  
"Kim Possible, things were much harder back then."  
  
"Ah yes, the powers of senility."  
  
"Fuck that. When I was 16 or 17, I could have mopped the floor with you."  
  
"As if! I saw you on the videos, you weren't that fast compared to what we have today. Or that strong. You'd be lucky to make it through Drakken's henchmen today."  
  
Freedom smiled, not listening to Kim at all. "Now Shego, there's someone from present era who could have gone out and competed back in the days when shit was RUGGED. But you...naw."  
  
Kim Possible glared at the man who had once been the world's greatest hero. They both knew the stupidity of comparing eras, as both generations of heroes and villains had been very different.  
  
"So. Are you still planning to try to teach me your ways or something. After our little disagreements?"  
  
"Disagreements?"  
  
"The name calling?"  
  
"That's not a disagreement. You should have the seen what I had to do to keep those idiots in the Justice Legion in line. Its very hard to get through to a man who willingly wears his underwear outside his pants."  
  
"Didn't you do that as well?"  
  
"Only cause it was the style at the time. Not because I liked it, it was like a self imposed wedgie."  
  
"I can't imagine wearing spandex outside, I really can't."  
  
"Those were different times."  
  
Captain Freedom was staring off into the distance again. Kim Possible had rightfully judged him to be an insanely moody bastard. He had gone from wrath to apathy in the span of ten seconds.  
  
He was also immensely discontent, something that was apparent after even five minutes of conversation with the man. He was so unlike the black and white videos. Kim remembered that in one of them he was clubbed by a henchman so hard that it nearly ripped his head out, in response to this assault he simply yelled "DANNNGGGGG!" Even with torrents of blood running down his face and his teeth loosened he had been unable to use profanity. Had he not been an Eagle scout? And a man of moral convictions? What had happened to him in that long time period?  
  
This aged creature in front of her was totally different. He was a pitiful shell of a legend in her opinion, aside from his retention of fighting skills there was little heroic about him. Well other then the most squarely shaped jaw Kim had ever seen in her life. He had spent decades being a professional pervert after disappearing off the face of the Earth. What could cause the what was once the world's greatest hero to fall so far from grace?  
  
"From up here, people look like ants." He said in a kind of mysticism that only the former crime fighter understood.  
  
"Why did you disappear?"  
  
"That..." He said slowly. "Is none of your business."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"So...you want to train me?"  
  
"Its what has to be done. Unless of course, you think your friend Drakken is capable of doing the job by himself."  
  
"What exactly is your training plan? Are you going to try to brainwash me and show me that my reality is a sham, like in the Matrix?"  
  
"Hmmmm. There goes that plan."  
  
"How long have you been following me?"  
  
"Three years. Since you started this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"In case you failed."  
  
"But I thought you said your too old to fight crimefight."  
  
"With my bare hands. But I have equipment. And I'm not talking about what's in my pants."  
  
"Eww, gross." Kim said with mock horror.  
  
Freedom's mood swings occurred again. "Look, am I going to train you? Or are you just going to let Shego further conquer the planet?"  
  
"Okay. Lets do it."  
  
Freedom seemed happy now. "Excellent. But do you think your up to working with me?"  
  
"I can do anything. What's it entail?"  
  
"Are you prepared to hate me more then anyone else in the world?"  
  
"I already do. And I must say, you worked fast in establishing that."  
  
"Hmmm, then we're already a quarter of the way there. Take me back to you lair or wherever."  
  
"Well I should ask Drakken...but whatever."  
  
Kim strapped the jetpack back on. "What I don't get a jetpack?"  
  
Kim reluctantly extended an arm. "If you grope me while I'm flying you there, I will drop you."  
  
"Fair enough." He stated with mock exasperation.  
  
Kim put one arm around the ex-hero and then powered up the engine. Captain Freedom was amazingly light, his muscle bulk having vanished seemingly along with his height in the past.   
  
  
  
"Welcome to Hell." Kim Possible said. "Hell, New Mexico that is."  
  
"Looks like the genuine article to me."  
  
"Come on flag boy, lets get you introduced to Drakken."  
  
"Oh I know him too, from a pervert's distance of course."  
  
"How lovely."  
  
They approached the back up lair, Kim Possible saw a bare-chested and massive version of Drakken striding back towards it. The monster Drakken was drenched in human blood. Inexplicably, he was also carrying what looked to be the remains of a street sign.  
  
"Drakken." Kim said.  
  
Drakken immediately turned on one foot at the sight of his beloved vixen. "Kimmy! Your back! Where did you go? And whose the redneck?"  
  
"You don't recognize me?" Captain Freedom asked Drakken.  
  
"No, I don't know who you are."  
  
Captain Freedom felt insulted, but he sized up this bizarre Drakken well. He had better fighting skills, but that freak now had the strength to cripple him. Insulting would be the better policy then fighting. "You really don't?" he asked.  
  
"Your someone who obviously thinks they're all that...BUT ISN'T!"  
  
Freedom laughed. "Yeah, your Drakken alrite."  
  
"And you still have not told me who you are."  
  
"The world's greatest hero. I've come to train young Kim Possible here. Now step aside muscle head, we've got work to do."  
  
The two of them passed Drakken. The blue man noted with anger that Kim hadn't even talked to him, too busy talking to the strange old guy. Drakken crossed his arms in hate and begin thinking paranoid thoughts. Who was this freak and what did he want with Kim? He was obviously crazy from his delusional claim of being the world's greatest hero. Drakken knew well that he was now the world's greatest hero, as sad a fact as that was.  
  
He watched Kim and the old geezer sparring in martial arts, or at least try too. Drakken grimaced as he watched Kim Possible get smacked around and generally humiliated. The redhead looked downright sluggish against the white haired oldster, who blocked everything she could throw him.  
  
Who was this freak?  
  
"Come on Kim, you want of a piece of THIS old man?"  
  
"Ohhhh I'll get one."  
  
The freak threw Kim on her back with a judo move and then laughed sarcastically. "Come on you slow piece of crap, get after me." He stated viciously.  
  
Drakken clenched his fist so hard that his palm almost bled from the pressure exerted by his fingers and then stalked forward mightily. No punkass bastard was going to mock Kim like that. Drakken didn't care how old this guy was, he wasn't going to make fun of the love of his bizarre life.  
  
Drakken grabbed the white haired man, turned him around with his strength and then punched him in the face. "FUCK YOU FLAG BOY!" He growled.  
  
The old man collapsed from the force of the blow. "Fuck you." He stated as he lay there and then seemed to black out.  
  
"Drakken!" Kim exclaimed. "He's old, you might have killed him!"  
  
"I just gave him a little tap." Drakken shrugged. "I wasn't going to let him make fun of you like that."  
  
"That's both sweet and wrong Drew."  
  
Drakken then found himself on his back as an arm shot out and grabbed his leg with a surprising strength. Kim had been wrong, the old guy hadn't been killed, just fazed a bit.  
  
"If you think I'm going to fall down and die like Grandpa on the Simpsons, then your greatly mistaken." The stranger told Drakken.  
  
Drakken broke the hold on his leg by kicking him with the other huge blue leg. "Oh...bring it." Drakken sneered.  
  
"Oh I will." Captain Freedom snarled with hate as he felt blood dripping from his nose.  
  
Drakken was then laid into, the old man kicking him repeatedly in the midsection. A kick came at his groin but Drakken grabbed the leg. He then pulled the man off his feet and the ex hero was once again on his back.  
  
Freedom saw Drakken attempting to jump on top of his sprawled out body like a wrestler coming off of the ropes and narrowly avoided it. He leapt backwards and onto his feet. Before Drakken could get back on his feet Freedom kicked the blue giant in the face three separate times, breaking Drakken's nose and creating red where there had previously been nothing but blue.  
  
Drakken bellowed with bullish rage and then lunged at Freedom, who desperately evaded Drakken. The ex-hero was getting nervy now, this was no atrophied and rusty Kim Possible, this was a raging behemoth would had the power to snap him in half. He ducked a series of huge blows from those veiny steroid bloated arms, feeling the displacement of wind and air as he did so.  
  
He went on the offensive again, throwing a jumping kick into Drakken's mountainous chest. He hit the target, but unfortunately he had been aiming into Drakken's least vulnerable location. He jumped back in order to avoid another one of those enormous clubbing blows that he feared could have taken off his head.  
  
"STAND STILL!" Drakken growled as he charged in again.  
  
Freedom's agility made Drakken miss and as he turned back in his direction Freedom rapidly punched Drakken in the throat. The blue giant staggered back, falling to the ground onto one knee in agony.  
  
Drakken looked up just in time to catch another one of Freedom's kicks, then throw him harshly to the ground and onto his bony old ass. Drakken gritted his blood stained teeth in wrath and advanced upon the fallen man. The world was soon going to be without this fast, annoying little bastard.   
  
Captain Freedom saw the raging bull coming straight for him and knew that he was in serious danger to himself. Before he could even get himself up Drakken seized him in both hands and lifted him straight up with his steel bending power.   
  
"NO ONE HURTS MY KIMMY!" He raged, the body building chemicals in his blood stream overriding his brain and any sense of mercy he had.  
  
The big hands clamped down around his eighty six year old neck and his vision became streaking his pain as the big blue ox strangled him. Freedom knew that he was about to die if he couldn't do something. He wanted to kick Drakken, but his legs hurt too much. So he shot out one of those quick hands and delivered a horrible blow to the blue giant's Adam's apple.  
  
Drakken released Freedom and then fell backwards in terrible pain. Freedom started to say something but collapsed onto the ground as well. The battle between quickness and brute power was ended in a draw.  
  
Kim Possible looked at the whole scene with a kind of horror. "Oh dear God..." She sat down on the ground and blinked rapidly.  
  
Drakken slowly got up, he had not been hit hard enough to be killed, but he wasn't having the best day at this point either. "Kim...owww..." He groaned.   
  
"I told you shouldn't have messed with him." Kim stated slowly. "Or at least I think I did."  
  
"No...you didn't. But I should have gotten the idea from watching him handle you like that." Drakken wheezed through his badly abused throat. "Mother of God..." He whimpered in pain as he began to walk towards Kim. "Kim Possible, who is this old freak? Where did you find him. And why is he all that?"  
  
"This old freak, is the world's greatest hero." The old man muttered through his broken jaw. "Just like he said he has blue boy."  
  
"Its true." Kim added. "He was."  
  
Captain Freedom tried to stand but could only get up onto on leg. "Yeah." He said. "Tell him about me."  
  
"This is the man who was once Captain Freedom."  
  
Drakken's eyes got big, but he was not as surprised as Kim had been. "A-ha! I knew it all along! You've never been dead! They scoffed when I said you were still alive too! Scoffed at me like were all that..."  
  
"But they weren't?" Freedom cut him off.  
  
"How did you know I was going to say that?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Look, can we go inside or something?" Freedom asked. "I was going to train Kim but that's no longer the situation."   
  
"Fine fine." Drakken said. "You've earned the right to stay here."  
  
"Do all of your guests have to punch you in the throat to get in?" Freedom asked.  
  
"No, but you did. I didn't like the looks of you."  
  
Freedom nodded with another pained groaned. "God, I am too old to have my ass kicked like that."  
  
"Ha ha, I took down the world's greatest hero!"  
  
"You wish blue boy. That was a draw, neither of us was standing up to claim the win."  
  
"No no I clearly won."  
  
"You aren't a winner if your unable to stand up. Its just a rule. And even if you won, I'm way past retired. So big fucking deal you jerk."  
  
"Hmmmm, I like your impudence. You're my kind of scum mister Freedom. Maybe we'll get along." Drakken stated.  
  
Kim went into the living room and flopped down on the couch with exhaustion. It was now late afternoon and she had been running around all day. In the past that would have presented no problem, but she wasn't in the same shape she had been either mentally or physically.  
  
Kim groaned at her fate. She was now stuck between Drakken (who she still considered an idiot in spite of everything) and the senile old bastard Freedom. She hated Freedom already, never in her life had a man (or a woman) insulted her like that.  
  
"Why me?" She asked.  
  
Freedom's words were smacking around inside her head. Was what he said true, that she was as big a jerk as he was. No she decided, that simply was not true. She was Kim Possible and Kim Possible was pure and clean and had a soul as white as snow. Sure she had left Ron, but Josh meant so much more to her, even if Ron had been her friend and...  
  
Ugh, thinking could be so irritating. Especially when it forced one to question false beliefs.  
  
Kim felt someone hugging her tightly, dark hair fell upon her face.  
  
"Kimmy." The girl said. "Where have you been?"  
  
Kim felt the girl kissing her neck, a sensation that sent excited chills down her back. "Bon Bon...oh thank God you're here, I've been having a bad day."  
  
"Oh, so you met mister Freedom then?"  
  
'Um yes how did you know?"  
  
"He e-mailed me and said he was planning to do things with you. It was kind of weird."  
  
Bonnie kissed her again. "Bon Bon...do you think I'm..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A bitch?"  
  
Bonnie had an answer to that, but stifled it. Kim Possible was just too pretty, she wanted her just too much to be truthfully. "No Kimmy, not at all. You're a very nice person." Bonnie hated saying that, but she was hotter then hell at the moment.  
  
"Mmmmm...I know Bon Bon. Its just Captain Freedom is so mean. Do you know what I'm saying to you?"  
  
Bonnie got on top of Kim, straddling her from above. Bonnie kissed Kim's face. "Oh yes Kimmy. People are so wrong about you, your not mean at all."  
  
Kim felt relieved. She had been right all along, she was not a cold hard bitch like Freedom had stated. She was the perfect Kim Possible. The prettiest, smartest, best and most perfect person in the world. She had known it all along of course, just needed a little positive reinforcement.  
  
Bonnie on the other hand no longer felt guilt for lying, for she now enjoyed the sweaty rewards of her lying.


	18. Green Revelations, Shego's contact with ...

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction Bizarrity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the advanced UFO conspiracy that rules the Earth  
  
(KP is owned by Disney. Captain Freedom is owned by me.)  
  
a/n: This will not only be my last Kim Possible fan fic, but likely the last fan fic I do for a good long time. My website is set for major revival and I am dusting off my long set aside original creations.  
  
"Lets do this thing." Brick Flagg said, ready to sound the war cry and ambush their target. The former high school quarterback was one step away from jumping up and down in excitement. He had finally found his purpose in life and it was armed conflict. He was an excellent soldier, would have been a perfect one if not for his weakness of getting over excited prior to an ambush that would require quiet stealth.   
  
"War ROCKS!" Brick exulted very stupidly.  
  
"I don't know, this just feels like its too easy." Rockie Flagg protested without much vigor. He waved for the armed rebels behind him to stand down. Rockie picked up a pair of binoculars to survey the scene below him. Things had taken the shape of that which they had planned for. Several columns of tanks were parked down below the hills on which they stood. Only a few of the green goons were there standing guard. It would be a textbook raid.  
  
"It looks easy cause it is easy. Six of them against like uh a bunch of us. We'll kick their ass."   
  
"This has to be some kind of trap."  
  
"That's what they want us to think bro! Lets rock their world."  
  
"Alrite." Rockie said grimly. He had decided that he should take opportunity when it existed. Being cynical wasn't always a strength in life, though it usually was. Being wise meant knowing when it was time to call upon the gibbering howling forces of insanity rather then cold and sterile rationality. They would not win the war if they were too afraid of losses and their own fatalities to go on the offensive.  
  
The rebels snuck downward towards the enemy encampment, moving with stealth and swiftness through the all encompassing darkness. This was a brand of darkness and night that Rockie Flagg had never been in, he could barely see his nose in front of his face. With their stealthy movements they were practically invisible as they crept towards the enemy positions. Those not so poor bastards would have no clue as to what was about to lay into them.  
  
At about fifty feet they broke silence abruptly, a rebel whooping rattling the peace loving stars and scruffy men in black pouncing upon massive men in green.  
  
"TAKE THESE BITCHES DOWN!" Rockie screamed with authority. "FUCK THE MAN! DAMN THE LAW!"  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Brick added vigorously as he lead the charge. "REBEL LIFE YO!"  
  
The rebels assaulted the enemy position with velocity and utter brutality. They fell upon the goons and bloodily penetrated their bodies with the gleaming sharp ends of bayonets, the blades of which had been chemically enhanced to neutralize the regenerative powers of the super goons.   
  
Those green clad defenders near the tanks raised guns as quickly as they could to counter the rebel advance, trying to make sure to take some of their enemies with them. But the bare chested Brick Flagg mirthfully mowed them down like Rambo or the Terminator, pumping clip after clip of chemically drenched ammunition into the bodies of his enemies. They were pierced by the searing hot lead and died in whimpering agony. Brick then remembered what he had been told to do before the engagement and grabbed the high powered dynamite that he had strapped around his waist with a brutal glee.  
  
Brick set down the charge in the middle of the enemy tanks and then set up the timer to a minute.   
  
"Things gonna go boom." He laughed both childishly and devilishly. "This is gonna be so cool!"  
  
Brick then took off running, heading back into the area where the rebels were mercilessly finishing off the defenders.  
  
"DAMN THE MAN! FINISH THEM ALL!" Rockie exhorted. The armored vehicles in the background then blew up to his joy, Brick jumping up and down in excitement as he watched the towering flames climb into the night.   
  
"We won!" Brick yelled. "WHOOOOO!"  
  
"Yes." Rockie smiled, pausing only to drive his bayonet through the guts of the last living Shego minion, despite his loud pleas for mercy and humanity. "We did win little brother, but just a battle. Hardly the war."  
  
"Wow, did you really have to kill all of them?" Brick scratched his head in confusion, which was honestly a pretty familiar state for a man living of state of intellectual twilight.  
  
"They were evil, they would have just re offended anyways." Rockie said.  
  
"Huh. Really?" Brick asked as he store at the lifeless hunk of human flesh at his feet. He tried to ignore the horror stricken look on the green man's face, he'd want to be able to eat after this was over.  
  
"Come on, lets get back to Middleton, our work here is certainly done." Rockie stated with a degree of world weariness. As much as he loved chaos and anarchy all of the blood soaked killing that it required to be maintained was tiring for him at times.  
  
Rockie slung his gun over his shoulder and began to swagger like a pirate back towards the hills. His chaotic heart full of wrath and the intoxicating drink of victory over one's mortal enemies. The devil's own sinful spirits running through his brutal veins. He went ahead of the group, wanting to get back on the black helicopter as soon as he could. He wanted to be back in some well lit place, darkness itself held no fear for him, but he disliked the idea that he could be ambushed as easily as those goons he had just put through the bayonet. These ghostly hills were somewhat creepy even to Rock Flagg and even now after vanquishing Shego's minions he felt as though something had to be wrong.  
  
He felt someone tap him on his shoulder, which made him nearly jump out of his boots. Rockie turned and leveled his rifle. "Where the fuck are you?" He demanded. He saw only darkness where the physical sensation had been generated.  
  
"Over here jock." A female voice laughed in the night.  
  
Rockie spun around on his heel again to look for the intruder. He saw no one there again. "Oh fuck, I'm hearing things again."  
  
"No your not."  
  
Rockie saw a bolt of green fire come hurtling towards him, he ducked in time to prevent it from taking his head off but could see that it had burned one of the surrounding cacti to ashes. "Who are the fuck are you?"  
  
"You really don't remember?"  
  
"No way." He said, finally seeing the voice behind the actions. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Her dark green eyes penetrated through his soul, the unearthly light from her glowing hands eating up the night. Shego stood before him, looking ghastly pale and wearing a face that was a mask of despair. "Rockie." She said. "I finally found you."  
  
"Found me? We've never met. But I do know, who you are. Your Shego, the evil ruler of the world!"  
  
"We've met, just not here."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"In another place, in another time we were partners. As crime as well as in life."  
  
"Shego? What are you talking about? I've never meet you before in my life."   
  
She began to walk up towards in, moving in a lead weighted gait. As if her thin body was a mirage behind which a much heavier creature shambled. Shego's pale face was the image of divine beauty beneath the starlight, her eyes bottomless pools of green misery and wonder. He was partially melted by her awe striking vision of sad perfection.  
  
Shego was now in front of him. He felt one of her clawed hands touch his face and he shuddered. She was going to cut him he felt. Blue eyes met strange green ones as he stared at her face.  
  
"What do you want?" Rockie asked. "My throat is right in front of you. Don't you intend to gore it out?"  
  
"Never."   
  
Rockie found that Shego was kissing him. His eyes twitched and his legs felt like they were no longer under him.  
  
"Rockie..." She gasped sadly.  
  
"What is this?" He asked frightfully.  
  
"The great presence showed me how that in another life, on another world you saved me. Though you lost your own life in doing so."   
  
"Shego...make some sense...NOW!"  
  
"I need you, to save me..." She embraced him again.  
  
"Save you? You're the evil queen of the world! I'm just some snotty jackass from a hick town."  
  
"All people have a nature, and yours is to be a hero. You claim you care about nothing and no one, but that is a front."  
  
"Your crazy Shego." He broke her hold with his authoritative arms. "Get away from me."  
  
"I think you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
She saw that he had raised his gun again and was staring down it's crosshairs, which were pointed dead upon her face. "You won't kill me. In the next closest reality to this you loved me. The version of you on this plane of existence has to be at least somewhat similar to him."  
  
"Your crazy."  
  
"Over there you died for me, over here can't you at least rescue me?"  
  
"I don't believe any of this crazy talk. There's no much thing as other worlds, just this one."  
  
"Don't believe it, until I show you otherwise."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Prepare to be enlightened stud." She smiled sadly. Shego seemed to claw at the air, then appeared a shimmering wall of energy in front of them. "Lets take a little trip."  
  
She stuck out her hand and he took it, being lead through the vortex.  
  
  
  
Rockie and Shego stood admist a battle zone, he realized very quickly that this was Vandalia community stadium. There were thousands of people dragging down and pummeling gang members and near the feet of Shego and Rockie a pretty blonde girl lay dying, her throat cut out brutally.  
  
"Can they see us?" Rockie asked.  
  
"No." Shego said. "Now look over there."  
  
A younger Shego lay over the bullet torn body of...Rockie Flagg. This caused the blonde man to wince, he was dead here.  
  
"Get this man a doctor!" The alternate Shego wheezed.  
  
"Goodbye Shego." The other Rockie coughed.  
  
"No!" The 18 year old girl wailed.  
  
The other Shego   
  
"NO!" The other Shego wailed. "You can't die! I love you!"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Your about to be free! This was your last game! Your done with your father forcing you to do things! We're going on the road!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Then live!"  
  
"I can't. You know its going to be this way. Whether I like it or not." His eyes ceased to focus, rolling to the sides of his head.  
  
"You gotta live. I love you."  
  
The Rockie of this strange other planet said nothing to the bizarre Shego of that world. Rockie was confused, Shego was actually a good person here? This had to be an alternate Earth. Or a bad episode of Star Trek. Maybe the Twilight Zone.  
  
"You can't die! We're gonna get married! And be together! And take over the world!" The alternate Shego pleaded through showers of her tears.  
  
His head rolled over on her and he struggled to kiss the alternate Shego. No sooner did he do that then he finally expired on the grass of Vandalia. The alternate Shego wept and screamed.  
  
"See." Shego said. "There are other worlds. And on this one, you were my hero. You made me what I was."  
  
"Well that obviously isn't the case on our Earth. Please take me home. I don't want to see all this." He said uneasily. It was disturbing to watch himself die, even in the parallel reality sense.  
  
"Well to them we are the alternate universe."  
  
"Far out."  
  
The air shimmered and that horrible scene of carnage vanished.  
  
Rockie and Shego stood back on their Earth, the one that the authority defiant Flagg considered to be the only real world.  
  
"Home sweet home." He laughed uneasily before making a show of kissing the ground.  
  
"Home only to you, to them this world would be as bizarre as that world was to you."  
  
Rockie then grew angry. "Alternate world or not, your still the force of evil here and your going to pay." He brandished the firearm and leveled it at her face once more. "You've destroyed everything that we held dear in the world. Your insane. You are not fit to rule the human race."  
  
"I told you before that you won't shoot me. Your too closely related to the Rockie Flagg of that fairly similar world. Almost exactly the same. You know what I'm talking about, you only say you hate me. My experience tells me otherwise."  
  
"Yes." He said strangely. "Your right, I always have felt weirdly for you. Even though we've never met, I always thought you were so cute."  
  
"See, you are just like him."  
  
"On other worlds, do I hate you?"  
  
"Yes. Everyone is everything you can think of and a lot you can't imagine, somewhere out there. But that world is much like ours, you are a lot like that version of you."  
  
"This is all so confusing."  
  
"More so then you know. But you don't need to understand it really, just that it exists."  
  
"What do I need to understand?"  
  
"I need you..."  
  
"Need me for what?"  
  
Shego's grimness seemed to overpower her face's beauty. "You have to save me." She grabbed him again.  
  
"Save you?" He asked fearfully. Anything that Shego needed to be saved from had to be horror show, especially now if Shego's powers had expanded to where she could travel between different universes.   
  
"Oh Rockie..." She clutched at his chest. "I made a terrible mistake..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"And now I'm doomed to pay for it, it's a price no human being can bear."  
  
"What are you talking about Shego? Dammit explain!"  
  
"SAVE ME FROM IT!"  
  
Rockie was being shaken.  
  
"Wake up!" Brick Flagg yelled at him, vigorously shaking him to try to re awaken him.  
  
"WAKE THE HELL UP!" One of the louder rebels added.  
  
Rockie Flagg finally spoke up. "What the fuck happened?"  
  
"You were knocked out by an artillery blast in the fight." One of the rebels told him. "We were destroying a bunch of Shego's stuff and things got nasty. A bunch of men killed, you got lucky."  
  
"What were we destroying?" Rockie asked.  
  
"Tanks mainly, other military equipment." The rebel said. "You okay?"  
  
"When did I get hit?"  
  
"You went ahead of the group on the way back, they started launching shells at us from somewhere near by and you were nearly hit. Force of the explosion took you out."  
  
"What? I never faint."  
  
"Yell you carved up a bunch of them with your bayonet, its excusable for you to have been somewhat disorientated."  
  
"Disorientated?"  
  
"You were twitching, having hallucinations."  
  
"Did I say anything in particular?"  
  
"You were talking to someone imaginary, rolling around on the stretcher a lot."  
  
"Oh." He said weirdly.  
  
"It was just a bad dream." Brick offered.  
  
"Yeah, makes sense." Rockie said a daze, rapidly opening and shutting his blue eyes to try to orient himself as if there had been a light change. He had to have been seeing things, or dreaming. How else could it have been? The last time he had checked Shego's powers did not include being able to turn invisible. And the whole notion of parallel lives was just sci fi ridiculous.  
  
They would return to Middleton bone tired from the raid, exultant from the slashing victory and somewhat sad for those of their side who had died on the killing fields out in the desert.  
  
Rockie wanted nothing more then to go to sleep. And once he finally did to sleep like the dreamless but peaceful dead, but that was no avail.  
  
For in sleep, she stood before him in that cloud walled city of dreams. He looked into her eyes and she held out her hand. Shego was dressed in the most elegant green gown he had seen and looked goddess like. He was similarly adorned with splendor and fashionable clothes. He laughed a little: "What are we? At the prom?"  
  
She stuck out her small but clawed hand, which he reached out and grabbed with his gloved fingers. "Come Rockie...let us dance."  
  
He slowly embraced the wicked vixen and led her to the center of that empty ballroom. And thus began the devil's dance, the beautiful head of evil resting sigh fully on his muscular shoulders. "Yes." He said almost in a comic book villain's hypnotically controlled. "Lets dance."  
  
"Rockie why did you have to die?"  
  
"It wasn't my choice, that was something that happened to him, not to me. And it wasn't his choice either, that universe ordained it to happen. He had no chance against the sadistic might of fate."  
  
"Oh right, that was another world. These things grow surreal at times."  
  
"Another world. But not us."  
  
"Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't. I love you."  
  
"I know." Shego kissed him. "And I love you."  
  
"Why is this happening?"  
  
"Because I need you. But that's not important right now, our destiny is not today. Let us enjoy our magical love while we still can. Let us dance."  
  
Rockie had no idea what was occurring. Or why. But the forces of fate were clearly telling him in which way he was too go and who was a human to try to stand against the stars? Shego was in his arms and they were dancing in this strange and wonderful place, that was all that mattered. Not the war, not the reason why or even whatever force she had appointed him as her savior for.  
  
This was a dream that he never wished to wake up from.


	19. Let the sun shine in Freedom's reflectiv...

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Kim Possible Fan Fiction  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan  
  
(KP is owned by Disney. Captain Freedom by me.)  
  
a/n: So depressed. Hope you enjoy the chapter that my latest insanity has fueled.  
  
The man who had been famed as Captain Freedom stood outside, awaiting the sunrise. As he had written in his own poetry: 'The Rising Sun will set me free.' He had grown terror drenched in the darkness over Hell, New Mexico.   
  
He longed for senility and wondered why it could not come to such a creature of the ancient world. He was a walking fossil of a man born all the way back in the year 1916, why he wasn't dead yet was a mystery. He often wished for death to end his days, but didn't want to kill himself because of his pride. He'd think about it often, but wasn't quite able to cut open his wrists like he'd like too so very much.  
  
The man who had once been the world's mightiest hero was now afraid of the dark sometimes, a trauma victim from cosmic horrors only he could understand. Freedom sighed and wished for the mental fog of senility to overtake him. All of those who had seen the sun bleed dry, they were all mercifully senile it seemed, all except for him. The man who had lead the greatest heroic stand in history, who had had to go aboard that nightmare world that was their starship. The images in his head could not be extinguished, happiness was now placed forever beyond his grasp from them.   
  
The Justice Legion had invaded the ship fearlessly, attacking the aliens with mad abandon. But their zeal had been an attempt to cover over the fear that each one of those valiant psychopaths had felt in presence of the ultra human menace. It was a fear that had been well justified. One by one Captain Freedom had seen them die all around him, until only he was left.   
  
He had to take that charge alone from then on ward, using his now defunct superhuman strength, flight and invulnerability to inflict massive damage on these abominations that had cut the wrist's of Earth's sun and slain all of his battle brothers and sisters in the Legion. He had fallen upon them with rage that could not be put into words, showing no mercy and expecting none. And in the end he proved victorious over the mightiest of alien war machines and brain matter, he had been the world's salvation in what had literally been human civilization's darkest hours.  
  
The ship was destroyed, the energy process that had sucked dry the sun had been reversed and humanity had spawned another god to add to it's already extensive religious mythologies.  
  
And the price he had borne to do all this, it was more then he could have afforded to pay. Captain Freedom was not a god like Zeus, he was a man even with all of his mighty abilities.   
  
It was that day that he had understood human frailty. The teen superhero who had once put his hands on his hips and boasted "I am ten feet tall and bulletproof!" had been proven to be just a mortal smashed like an insect on the window of cosmic forces such as the Sun Drinkers. He knew what was going on, they had used their monstrous science to poison him as a last vengeful act for destroying their invading war fleet. His flight had been the first thing to go, accompanied by his sense of godhood that had accompanied flight. It had been wickedly symbolic, they had literally pulled him from the sky and nailed to his feet to the ground below.  
  
His superhuman's strength vanished soon later, midway through a routinue attempt to lift a car off of somebody who was pinned below it. His invulnerability followed in less amazing fashion. He had never bled before in his life, but soon afterward he had found he could be pricked into bleeding by a paper cut.   
  
Without his powers he had become another mortal man and for a little while was relieved, no more saving the world. He looked into other career options for a muscular and quick thinking young man. He decided he wanted to go back to his old life, to doing the things he had done before his powers had emerged at age nineteen. He picked up his long aside pigskin and after practicing his throwing he made some calls to the coaches of professional football teams, ready to return to the blazing dreams of big time athletic glory that super heroing had extinguished. He had been banned from playing college and pro ball after his powers had surfaced, but now that they were gone he was cleared to come back.  
  
For a while everything looked fine, his skills had not rusted at all and had earned him a try out with the Los Angeles Rams. Soon he was headed out to California, full of revived dreams and ready to begin a new life for himself. All this made sense to him, a life as a full time pro quarterback rather then his teenage life as an athletic star who also saved the world from villains after school. He was almost 40 in 1955, but he had the body of a man in his early 20s and soon proved the doubts about his age wrong.  
  
For about three weeks everything was wonderful. He dropped Captain Freedom and went back briefly to using his real name, he forgot about the horrors of interstellar war and soaked in the dreamy California sun. Everyday seemed better the one before, living his dream out on the West Coast and becoming more and more sure he would make the National Football League roster.  
  
Captain Freedom store at the mountains in the distance. Where was the sun today? Had it vanished again? He deliberately paced his breathing, trying to calm himself down.  
  
Finally the summer of dreams came to an end, fall was approaching and he was informed that he had made the final roster for the 1955 season. He was issued his game uniforms, put in the program and was now ready to play. He began counting days until the opener at the Los Angeles Coliseum, ready to suit up on America's biggest stage. Though he would not start for the Rams he was told that he would be sent in at some point, that he would play in his first pro game as a rookie. Nothing but brilliant dreams lay in front of him, he collected his first paycheck in the week before the first game and immediately bought a house in the ever growing city. It was all like some crazy dream, a roller coaster ride to the moon.  
  
Then in the first week of September all hell broke loose. Without warning the last phases of the alien DNA taint revealed themselves in a rapid assault. He awoke one morning to find much of his famed blonde mane of hair upon his pillow rather then his scalp. He knew what was happening, his family had not have a history of baldness so he knew immediately it was the poisoning. He shuddered fearfully and pulled his Rams hat over his head to disguise what was going on, but he knew deeply that he was doomed.  
  
Within the next couple of days he witnessed his head go completely bald, trying weakly to refrain from sobbing in front of the mirror as the disease robbed him of his hair. Before this he been a 39 year old who looked 26, but now without the hair he was a 39 year old who looked almost 60.   
  
As the days went by the coaches noticed him declining sharply, his joy on throwing the ball around on the Coliseum grass having become misery, the game having become a burden. But no one wanted to really interrogate Captain Freedom, not after all he had done for the world. No one commented on his disintegration, but everyone knew it was there.  
  
Freedom then felt his arm strength beginning to drop day by day in a sort of reverse evolution. Spirals became wobbles, he was having trouble co coordinating his passes, his foot speed declined greatly. The coaches were now starting to notice that, his powers were blowing away like dust in the wind and he had no ability to do anything about it.  
  
He took out his long forgotten Bible and every night would pray and plead to God to not let him fall apart. "Please God, just let me at least play in one game...please don't let me disappear..." But that seemed futile, regardless of how much he cried in prayer he still saw himself loosing weight, somehow he seemed to be getting shorter.  
  
He could remember the last day, he had one of the receivers streaking towards the end zone and blowing past coverage. The man stood in the end zone and waved his arms, completely wide open. Freedom threw the ball and missed him by almost ten feet. He was pulled from the daily scrimmage and was told that the Coach wanted his playbook, just like that he was cut two days before the opener in Los Angeles and sent home.  
  
Freedom sort of fell out of public view after that, no longer showing his face too anyone. He was unsurprised that no one looked for him, they were all too busy reveling in the fact that they were all still alive. He became a hermit, never leaving his home except to buy food. He contemplated suicide, but did not have enough will to go forward and actually do it. Eventually he had to return to the outside world in order to make money to eat, so worked in the graveyard shift at some warehouses in Long Beach under a made up name. He looked so different now anyways that no one recognized him ever, so he was left alone. Occasionally someone would show up at his house in search of the superhero but he simply told them that Captain Freedom was dead and he was a cousin who had inherited his small Hollywood home.   
  
The world of the late 1950s was being actively threatened by giant radioactive monsters spawned by atomic bomb testing, so society at large was worried about other things then what had become of their champion. A 400 foot tall tyrannosaurus rex's terrible appearances in Tokyo bay were much more on the world's mind then anything else.  
  
Captain Freedom saw the faintest glimmers of orange on the horizon, soon the sun would be eating up the night. He smiled, always feeling relieved when the sun would come up in the morning. It was why he set his alarm clock to 4 AM everyday without fail, he had to know for sure. It would seem and sound bizarre to those people in the present, but they could not understand what it had been like back in the day.  
  
"Yo Freedom." Drakken said from behind the old man.  
  
"Drakken." He said. "Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I always get up this early, I work out."  
  
"Oh right." Freedom said vaguely.  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"I can't stand the night."  
  
"Oh." Drakken nodded. "Continuing your obsessive monitoring of the sun are we?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How long have you been doing this?"  
  
"Forty nine years."  
  
"Wow. That is crazy."  
  
"Well, you youngins don't know how crazy my life has been. You can't count on nothing, not even the sun coming up the next morning."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot all about that." Drakken said with a bit of concealed awe. "You were the man. You saved our sunlight."  
  
"Yeah, but it cost me. I lost everything to save these ungrateful bastards. My health, my strength, my good looks, my sanity."  
  
"You're a god."  
  
"Not for long. Soon I'll be dead. And of what use is a dead god."  
  
"You still inspire people, even after your dead you will continue to do. No one's really dead until they are forgotten."  
  
"I don't want to achieve immortality by history books or old black and white videos shown to very bored school kids, I want to achieve it by not dying."  
  
"You could be frozen."  
  
"I've considered that. Provided they can regenerate my body. Make me young again. There's no way I want physical immortality if it's going to be in this rotting bag of flesh."  
  
"Yeah, that would be bad."  
  
"Drakken? Why'd you become a hero?"  
  
"Because Kim Possible failed. And someone has to stop that crazy Shego before she destroys us all."  
  
"That's what I wanted to hear from you."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Kim Possible will fail us in the clutch. That's why. Between you and me, you're the only real hope."  
  
"That's not true. Kim Possible can do anything."  
  
"Your wrong Drakken, your really wrong."  
  
Captain Freedom picked up a rock and threw it as far as he could. "Because I'm hoping to pull out something that logically cannot be done. In my old age I am seeing a return of my old desire for a challenge."  
  
"Why can't Kim Possible defeat Shego?"  
  
"Because she is afraid of Shego, as she should be."  
  
"She can do anything!"  
  
"Could do anything. She's mortal now you understand that? Once you've been broken you can be put back together, but no where near as strong as before you were cracked. She never had doubt in her mind before and now she does."  
  
"So? I have more doubts then her."  
  
"Your tougher then she is. So am I. So is Shego."  
  
"How?"  
  
"All of three of us, me, you, Shego, we've been put to the torch. We've been tested by horror. Kim Possible never has up until now. She's always been winning in things before, look how hard she fell apart after she lost to Shego. We have the ability to slog through things because we were burnt by the world early and have been acquainted with the darkness."  
  
"I'm not following you."  
  
"She does not have the tolerance for despair that we do, because we've lived in it for so long. You, me, Shego we've lead terrible lives in the past and endured things that no decent human being ever should have too. Up until recently Kim Possible had never lost anything in her rich and preppy little life. She's not used to being hit hard and having her brain rattle around inside her head, just used to being the one doing it to others. And now she is in a position where she can't just mow everyone down anymore. I don't think there is enough time for her to develop that how do you put it...hard core."  
  
Drakken seemed impressed. "Wow."  
  
"What is so wow about it?"  
  
"You mentioning me in the same sentence as yourself."  
  
"You've got a hard head Drakken. A lot of people in your shoes would have killed themselves long before now. You've got the rock hard jaw that I have."  
  
"Awww quit flattering me." Drakken laughed in embarrassment.  
  
"I meant that. Now take some goddamned pride in yourself of get the hell out of the way."  
  
"Um yes, wow, thank you for the endorsement sir." Drakken stammered with a nervous salute.  
  
"Your tough Drakken and from what I saw from you earlier you're a real fighter. A real fighter can take that punch when the shit jumps off, that's the difference between that person and some brawling bully. That's what separates Kim Possible and Shego. Truthfully, I think your almost ready for Shego from the fight I had with you earlier."  
  
"What do I need? More skills? More training?"  
  
"Well yes, but your mentality isn't there yet. Its close, but not fully complete."  
  
"Why isn't it?"  
  
"In the fight you had with me, you had me beat at the end. But you did not beat me."  
  
"You punched me in the throat."  
  
"Sure I did. But that still doesn't change the fact that you had me on the ropes and couldn't deliverer the kill shot. There is no reason I should still be alive right now."  
  
Drakken seemed shocked. "I should have killed you?"  
  
"That was your goal wasn't it? You failed to do so."  
  
"Now your just talking crazy."  
  
"No I'm not. This is a glaring weakness in your way of fighting. You had Shego beat the first time you took her on, but you balked when she got cute with you. You have to put down the beast Drakken. You were very lucky to have come out alive. You are very lucky to have a second chance at her, so use it this time. Because I will guarantee you that if you fail to finish her this time, you will get no third chance because your throat will be cut out."  
  
Drakken had never seen the old man look this grim or determined, his fists were clenched at his sides and he was livid.   
  
"Drakken your problem is that you do not know how to be a killer. Even when you were a villain you lacked that vicious finishing instinct. I know it and you know it, you could have easily just stuck a gun in Kim Possible's mouth and pulled the trigger. But you feared victory and opted instead for cowardice, to put her in traps that supposedly would finish her off for you. Drakken, loose this shit immediately."  
  
Drakken seemed somewhat lost from that. "I thought you said you were a fighter."  
  
"Yes and that is more then most people. But Shego is a killer. And to defeat her you must also be a killer yourself. You need to harden your heart and be without remorse or care for this world. All that must matter is getting the job done, at whatever the price is to yourself. It's how I went into battle every time. It did not matter what happened to me, so long as I put down the threat."  
  
"I need to be crazy?"  
  
"Duh. All of the really elite are. The difference between me and some psycho off of the street is that I am in control of my inner darkness, I can turn it on and off like a water faucet."  
  
"That's pretty confusing. You want me to be both controlled and insane?"  
  
"Yes. A true warrior needs to know how to straddle both worlds. You must understand and master both cold thinking and violent insanity. And be able to switch modes at will. You have to be both the doughy fighter and the savage berserker and you have to know when to be what."  
  
"I think your crazy."  
  
"You think right. How else could I have thrown myself in front of an entire alien civilization? But I'm smart and logical too, otherwise I never could beaten them once I got there."  
  
"I'm still confused."  
  
"That's the nature of the beast. Cynic and fanatic, both you must be."  
  
"So those are conflicting opposites. How can you live with both?"  
  
"By being bigger then both all your traits combined and the master of your emotions, rather them the master of you."  
  
"That's kind of making sense. Being to able to change yourself at will, sort of like different tracks on CD."  
  
"Now you are understanding. Drakken you are not your emotions, you are your brain. In fact a lot of things that you probably think of you really aren't. You were never a blue mad genius, you were a blue man who choose to engage in the practice of being a mad genius. You are you, not your traits or your roles in the world."  
  
"So, I need to be really cold? Like the Terminator?"  
  
"In a way yes. But that does not mean your life is joyless. You can still enjoy things, but when you do remember that pleasure is just a game and that it exists to serve you, you are not to be a slave to it. The same is with anger. Rage and hatred, they are tools for you to use to embolden yourself for war. But you must be at the controls of the gun your firing."  
  
"So, if I'm not all of these things? Then what am I?"  
  
"You are your mind and to a good extent your body."  
  
"And I'm not a mad genius?"  
  
"That is a role that you occupied. Now you have been redefined as a hero. Nobody is really either a hero or villain, those are roles they choose in the world's struggles. But you are neither really, you are just Drakken."  
  
"I understood everything you said for like all of three seconds. I saw it in my mind and then it was gone."  
  
"Its okay. All this Zen type stuff about real identity takes time to comprehend."  
  
"I'm sure if I want to be a killer."  
  
"It's just another thing you'd know how to do, and need to do if you want to save us from Shego. It's not your real self, your Drakken."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The dawn was rising, lighting up the sparse and parched landscape with a golden illumination that made all things pretty to the senses. For a few golden moments Hell was beautiful.  
  
"Do you feel better now that the sun is up?" Drakken said.  
  
"It never fails to relieve me."  
  
"If you know so much about everything, why can't you fight with us?"  
  
"Because I've been hit too many times. No one has faced death as many times as I have. As I've said, once your broken you can be glued back together. But not as strong as before. And I've been broken apart more then once."  
  
"Don't talk like that, your scaring me."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When the world's greatest hero is scared, then it means shit is about to jump off."  
  
"Well...it is. And I can't fight with you, I no longer have the ability to detach myself from things. I've been kicked in the head too many times. And above all I'm too old physically."  
  
"You fought me pretty well."  
  
"Yeah, I know I did. But I had to survive."  
  
"I know your not a scared old man. You just can't be, your Captain Freedom, the king of heroes. You were number one."  
  
"Then you don't know me very well Drakken."  
  
"What if you could be made young again? Like the green guy in Dragonball Z."  
  
"Quit dreaming Drakken. Focus on your meat head training."  
  
"Oh damn!" Drakken remembered. "Yeah I gotta go, I was supposed to meet Irv half an hour ago."  
  
The blue man ran off on his great legs, leaving him alone with his thoughts again. He looked up in the direction the bright shining orb one last time before heading on an unplanned walk.  
  
He knew Drakken was wrong of course. Some things could not be healed from, regardless of time's passing. Some wounds were just too deep. Drakken didn't know that yet, because though he had been hit hard in his time, he had never been smacked in the teeth like Freedom had.  
  
But Drakken had made him ashamed of himself, though he had not shown it at all. He was a scared old man, despite what he stated. He wanted badly to be a part of this campaign against evil, but he knew far too much of his own mortality and fallibility.  
  
Freedom sighed weakly, a tired and weary groan that was barely even audible, an admission of feebleness from a living ghost who once amongst all valiant heroes had been the very strongest.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert

1. Can't even kill himself 2. Drew 3. Blue February 4. Green Ambush 5. Red Trauma 6. Blue Fear 7. Substitute Hero 8. Blue Steel Green Claws 9. Blue Muscle and HELLS GYM 10. Bon Bon 11. Everybody loves Kimmy 12. New Rivals 13. Vision Theft 14. False Goddess 15. WHO YOU CALLING WEAK? 16. Instant Message From Hell 17. Red Thought Blue Wrath 18. Green Revelations 19. Let the sunshine in 20. Green and Gold 21. Power Trio


	20. Green and Gold

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Drakken Fan fiction oddity  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and the fighting Jesus  
  
a/n: I hate Kim so much, I didn't think it could get worse but after today's episode it just did. To be honest things at FanFiction.net pisses me off these days, so this will be my last story here. The site itself is still great, but nobody is reviewing and I know this is review worthy stuff. I don't even like Kim Possible anymore, I'm just finishing this story out of principle. I'm going to FictionPress and making my own stories, rather then wasting my talent on the characters of others.  
  
Rockie Flagg awoke with a jolt of dark energy, forced out of his exquisite dreams of dancing with Shego. He growled miserably, deciding right away that he would never be so happy again. He cursed the real world, lazily praying for an asteroid of extinction level mass to come down and explosively wipe out all life on Earth. That would be so wonderful. He hoped that it was one so big that it would shatter the very globe itself and thus kill even the atomic war resistant coach roaches. Let all things be put to the stellar torch.   
  
He pulled his heavy ass up and into one of the bathrooms of the burned out old school. He felt so old in his opinion, so tired and old before his time. There was no way he should have felt that weary of life at his age. Something needed to be changed and he knew just what it was. Ever since he had been a kid he had had these impulses, being held in the grip of an insatiable force of chaos his whole life.  
  
The time had come, he had to get the fuck out of this place and he had to do it now. It was the same as when he had lost in his mental shit in the barracks of Camp Pendleton and jumped over the fence in the middle of the night. Running away from what to him was an oppressive nightmare of endless desert marches and obsessive shoe shining. The Marine Corps hadn't made too much of an effort to hunt him down, he had been regarded as a general fuck up by all of base authorities anyways.   
  
And of course his being in the Marines was the eventual result of him having had to get out of his Dad's house at 14, something he had been forced to do in order to preserve his own sanity. One of his father's routine beatings of him had turned out sour for the old man, Rockie having been abused so long that he finally fought back. With a violent left hand he had sent the old asshole crashing to the ground. Shaking from exultation from having leveled the bastard he seized the reins of his madness and jumped out a window, running away and never coming back to the small desert town.   
  
From there things had gotten uglier, Rockie wandering from one town to another as a homeless bum. At 14 he already had the body of a grown man and savagely pummeled a 30 year old crack head who tried to rob him for drug money. He found a calling in the field of fighting for cash, growing a thick beard and then declaring himself to be 25 in order to box against adults for wads of money. Here his years of forced athletic training finally were rewarded, the wiry but strong muscles allowing him to contend against much older men, if only for a few rounds.  
  
At 16 he had finally come into his own, his body maturing and thickening out. He began to win his battles in the ring, exulting amidst the cheering sleazy bastards as he dispatched grown men almost twice his age with his clubbing arms. But a feeling of being trapped resumed, one that was in no small way helped by his manager, a corrupt and evil man who had made a living out of exploiting dumb young ghetto kids like himself. That subhuman pig man would have had him fight until his arms fell off, then would have cast him aside into the gutter with a tremendous amount of brain damage.   
  
Fearfully of being sucked dry and cast aside Rockie left the rings and used his meager winnings to pay for a one way bus ticket to Los Angeles, his plan was to become a bouncer at some kind of pervy nightclub. He was originally was going to have headed towards New York City, but he figured that it would be harder to be homeless there because of how cold the winters were.   
  
Rockie got to L.A. but learned that he would have to be at least 21 to work in a club, which outraged him quite a bit. He changed career goals again and became a criminal himself, robbing a number of liquor stores in the Greater Los Angeles basin. He attracted the attentions of the homeboys and soon enlisted himself into the Bloods, becoming an adept drug dealer in Mac Arthur Park quickly after his 'beating in' at the hands of the other homeboys.  
  
With his hulking physical attributes and utter lack of humanity and decency Rockie Flagg became one of the badest gang members in South Central Los Angeles. He robbed stores, capped asses, terrorized the streets with a swagger and mixed it up with enemy gangs alongside his boys. He loved it, getting his arms tattooed and shaving off his blonde hair to look more vicious. His fingers were soon adorned with cheap gaudy jewelry and he had tremendous amounts of unsafe sex with various home girls.  
  
Rockie was a Blood until a little past his eighteenth birthday, when on a raid into enemy territory his boys were taken by surprise by the rival homeboys. A number of them were gunned down without mercy and their low riding car was set ablaze. Rockie barely escaped with his life and never really came back to the hood after that, fearful of what his homeboys would do to him for failing. He soon ran away to San Diego and into a recruiting office. Rockie noticed the various categories for the recruiting videos on the man's shelf, such as ethnic, or career types, or various levels of education from college to high school drop out. It was all based upon who they were trying to hook. He sardonically noted that the video he was shown had the words "NO FUTURE" on its spine, thinking it almost funny in a grim way back then.   
  
He didn't want to remember any more of his past, the goddamned service had nearly killed him. Not to mention that in it he had nearly killed a number of his so called superiors. There had been a number of times out at the Recruit Depot where he had been one insult away from taking up his rifle and firing it into a drill instructor's head.  
  
But that was all in the past, and the past was a dying ghost in his mind's vision of things. He had a mission now.  
  
He was going to Shego. One way or another he needed to figure out what all of this strangeness meant. He felt that he was going insane and the rational part of his mind agreed. Unfortunately the emotional part of him was on the other side and in most people the heart vanquished the brain. Those dreams just seemed much too vivid to be anything but paranormal. Rockie was smart, but also unstable. So believing in telepathy wasn't a very big leap of faith for him. Hell believing in a giant invisible grapefruit that controlled the nations of men, that wasn't a very big leap of faith.  
  
He thought of his goddess, the pale beauty with the raven hair. He was going straight towards her as of this day. She needed him to save her from something and that was enough of a motive for him.   
  
Rockie knew he could just walk out the door, the rebel compound not being a very regulated place, but he felt that like all of his great escapes he needed to put an explanation point onto it.  
  
So he picked up a chair and threw it straight through the nearest window in imitation of the great Chief Bromden, then hurtled over the broken glass and out into the night. He ran like hell out into the night sky. Sadly this escape was not very thrilling to him, he knew the rebels wouldn't try to find him. He had outlived his usefulness to them already, having invented the chemical formula that brought death to the super thugs.  
  
Even so he tried to get into this escape, sprinting at a ferocious pace towards the place where he had been told she would be waiting for him in the visions.  
  
There was a feeling of dread in it though, anything that could menace Shego would probably be past his range of capabilities to defeat. But that portent of doom was outweighed by the possibility of success, however limited and faint. For that divine (or infernal) woman he would risk anything and everything.  
  
He found a car and proceeded to break into it.   
  
Shego saw him coming and for a minute her heart was freed from the grasp of the darkness.   
  
"Shego?" He asked.  
  
"You really did come."  
  
"Of course I did." He said. "I violated a car as soon as I woke up from the message you sent me."  
  
"We have much to talk about."  
  
"You seem different then on the TV." He said with a degree of wariness.   
  
Shego took in the man that she had called to her, the one who on the closest alternate plain of reality had been her only friend. She hoped that he was heroic here as well. He looked much like he had over there, six foot four and broad with lengthy curls of golden blonde hair and steely blue eyes. He was so goddamned handsome. He was also brutal and cruel in a number of ways, as appearances could sometimes belie truth.  
  
"I look different?"  
  
"You look so much calmer, your always threatening people on the TV set."  
  
Rockie looked at Shego, she was even more pretty then in the visions that had instructed him to come. It was disorientating to view her in real life, but in the best kind of way. She was stunning to behold, tall and possessed with an evil elegance. He was entranced by her deep emerald green eyes, feeling as if he could stare into them for an eternity. He was now intrigued by her famed claws, the finger blades that so often had come close to ending the life of that brat Kim Possible. Just awhile ago he would have thought that a bad thing, but now he liked the idea of Kim Possible being cut. That smug red headed bitch probably deserved it anyways.  
  
It was amazing how love could make one change their opinions so quickly and readily.  
  
"Well, that's not exactly me." Shego smiled at him.  
  
"Oh. Then who is it?"  
  
"That's very hard to explain, its why I brought you here." Shego smiled without much intensity.   
  
"Okay. But I am interested in why you contacted me. And how you did it too."  
  
"I've gained some new abilities." Shego told him with unflinching eye contact. She extended a clawed hand which Rockie took hesitantly. She began to lead him back to a green and black helicopter.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Back home. To my new lair."  
  
"Shego? Can I know one teensy little thing before then?"  
  
She hugged him, almost nervous in nature. What could be scaring the ruler of the entire world? "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What is your problem? Why did you go through all of this trouble? And why do I have to solve it?"  
  
"I've been changed, and not in way I would have liked."  
  
"Your off in vagueness land again."  
  
He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder, then a degree of pain shooting up his spine as her claws sunk into his skin. Rockie turned and looked at Shego, whose face was on of demonic exultation but whose eyes were utterly haunted. Rockie felt a slight bleeding from his punctured skin.  
  
"Pilot, take us back home." Shego ordered. "Me and my friend have much to do in the near future."


	21. three psychos and alot of damage

BLUE WASTELAND  
  
A Drakken Fan Fiction nightmare  
  
By Psychedelic Leviathan and War World Four  
  
(KP is owned by Disney. Captain Freedom is from my Dudeman series.)  
  
A/N: Okay, lets get down to business. I haven't touched this story since the first week of April so my flow isn't running yet. The rust should come off quickly though.  
  
It was the brink of dawn. Captain Freedom had spent much of early morning worrying about the health of the sun. He had been speaking to himself vividly about how he thought it was less bright then yesterday when Drakken had walked by.  
  
"Where you going Drew?" Captain Freedom asked.  
  
"I'm going to have some fun." Drakken said.   
  
"Uh huh. What kind of fun does thou have planned young man?"  
  
"Basically me and Irv are leaving Hell for a few days. We're headed for Cali where a bunch of Shego's troops are experimenting with new weapons out in the Mojave desert. Then we'll roll up on a bunch of Shego's men. If it's wearing green and black we're gonna knock it the fuck out. Also we intend to get really wasted while doing this. We already looted up a liquor store last night in preparation."  
  
"Now that's a worthy goal." Freedom laughed. "You got any room on your debauchery wagon for me?"  
  
"I don't know." Drakken said. "How old are you again?"  
  
Freedom punched Drakken in the jaw, drawing some blood.  
  
"Okay." Drakken said. "Your cool. Old school, nothing wrong with that."  
  
"You goddamn right there's nothing wrong with old school. Now the generation of young punks currently coming up, now there's the problem."  
  
"Your not too old to be thrown off the side of this truck Freedom."  
  
"What happened to me being your god?"  
  
"Fuck that."  
  
Freedom proudly revealed a craggy grin. "There may be some hope for you yet blue boy. Hold on and let me get an old friend of mine." Freedom went back into Drakken's house and picked up something that looked kind of like a bazooka. A rather large rocket stuck out of the front. "I went back home last night with your war suit and picked it up."  
  
Drakken didn't pay much attention. "You sure are in a talkative mood today. Did you start taking the viagra boner up challenge again?"  
  
"Haha. Don't need that shit fool. The artillery is as potent as it was..."  
  
"Back in the first world war?" Drakken interrupted.  
  
Freedom punched Drakken in the arm. "As ever fool." He said.  
  
Drakken smacked Freedom in the shoulder, the blow was light years short of the blue muscle case's best effort but it still hurt. "That's enough Drakken." Freedom said in mock surrender. "Save the precious gift of hatred for the enemy."  
  
They drove up to the front of HELL'S GYM where Irv's bulky form was awaiting them along with a rocket launcher. He stood smiling with his tree trunk arms folded in front of his massive chest like some superhuman bouncer.  
  
"Hey fellas." Irv said. "Ready to have a little fun at organized evil's expense?"  
  
"Ready and fucking rearing." Freedom laughed.  
  
"Whose the old guy?" Irv asked Drakken.  
  
"Captain Freedom." He said.  
  
"Uh huh. Where'd you find this whackjob Drakken?" Irv asked.  
  
"No dude." Drakken said. "He really is Captain Freedom. He's just really old. But look at him long enough, you'll see the online of the face is the same as the guy on the old films."  
  
"What kind of crack are smoking Drakken? And how much money did it cost?" Irv said. "That's not funny. My daddy fought and died in the Legion on the day the sun didn't come up."  
  
"I'm not messing with you Irving. This is the same guy. The very same exact one." Drakken said. "Word is bond yo."  
  
Irv looked downward from his immense height at the old man sitting next to Drakken. That's what it hit him. That jaw line which looked as if it was taken straight from a 1930s Superman comic strip. The piercing glare that could burn through steel walls. He stuck his fist out and gave Irv a fist pound that caused the giant to take notice, the old man's hand was harder then stone.  
  
Though decades of decay had eroded Captain Freedom's visage of manly beauty you still could not recognize his famous face.  
  
Freedom himself decided to end the speculation within Irv's mind. "SON GET BEHIND ME AND LET KING STUD SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE. I'M TEN FEET TALL AND BULLETPROOF!" The famous declaration of brash egotism traveling straight from the grainy black and white films of junior year history class into the present today with the effect of a lightning shock to Irv's brain.  
  
"Holy fucking shit." Drakken's friend muttered.  
  
"Now kids can we go out and have a good old destructive time? Or are you two going to sit here and masturbate all over my immortal greatness?" Captain Freedom chuckled in his venomous way of speaking. As broken up inside as he was his ego hadn't been bled dry yet. It was a smugness that was deeper then the most yawning trenches of the Pacific Ocean.   
  
"Fuck you Freedom." Drakken said. "We're gonna roll up on Shego's boys."  
  
Irv stepped into the truck, his weight causing his side to sink downward as he got in.   
  
"Rock and roll." Drakken growled, tensing the rippling muscles in his upper torso. He caused the engine to roar it's wrath upon the sky and then he floored it, practically flying across the highway towards the left coast. Drakken and his homeboys roaring across that blasted landscape, stopping only to crack open a gas station every now and then to refuel. They talked animatedly about the war against evil and how they could use it for their own ends.  
  
"Hey." Drakken said. "I got an idea."  
  
"What?" Irv asked.  
  
"After we capture this new weapon of Shego's lets make a rap video about how we're all beads and we're gonna kick ass. Then we can jam satellites and put it on all broadcasts."   
  
"Um, no." Irv said firmly. "My homeboy talk in HELL'S GYM is all to maintain my fearsome rep. I don't like rap all that much in real life."  
  
"No." Freedom said. "That's a good idea. I'm in. I'll just a hair dye first, restore my blonde locks. So I don't look so old in it. Maybe have a plastic surgeon stretch out my face a bit."  
  
"Oh boy." Irv said. "This shit's heading in a Slim Shady direction, I can just feel it."  
  
"Yeah." Drakken said. "It's gonna be cool. After the war if I fail in taking over the world I can always become a rapper."  
  
Irv shook his enormous head in distain. Was this the world's greatest hope against Shego and her devastating forces? If so the world was being gripped by the hands of madness even worse then even Irv had imagined. Oh well, at least Drakken had gained some confidence if he was going to try something as stupid as being a blue rapper.   
  
The truck continued to hurdle towards the west, but Drakken really wished he could use his war Armour. Too bad that Shego's forces were monitoring the skies so closely lately, it would make this trip a great deal faster and easier.  
  
After a long and gritty trip they arrived at the base of a series of hills that had a small cluster of military buildings at the top. A number of the green and black clad super goons were close by. This appeared to be some sort of research facility. Shego already ruled the world but apparently she was taking out some insurance by building a fully technological standing military force. Some new fangled super weapons combined with the regenerative powers of the super goons would create an unbeatable fighting force that would make an overthrow of Shego impossible.  
  
"How the hell do we get in?" Drakken asked. "Oh right, with this." He said picking up a gattling gun loaded up with the venomous bullets used commonly by the Resistance.  
  
"Cold hard steel." Captain Freedom smirked as he felt the huge gun in his wasted hands. "Oh Lawd...it's been way too long since I've had a gun in my hands. It takes me back..."  
  
"No time for a flashback old man." Drakken said. "We need to sneak around until we find the weakest side of the defense. Then we scrap like none of us have ever kicked any ass before and break through the line."   
  
They began to creep their way towards the back of the hills, where their were fewer of Shego's men hanging around then there were on the side of the facility facing the road. They took cover behind some of the numerous rocks that dotted the desert landscape.  
  
"On one...two...THREE!" Drakken yelled.  
  
They sprung out of hiding and began to pump hot poisonous lead into the ranks of the defenders, slaying them without remorse or regret. The goons hit the ground and died.  
  
The trio of invaders ran forward, stopping only to duck behind rocks to avoid the hail of opposing fire leveled upon them. The problem was that the goons were now concentrating their forces on the side of the base that   
  
"Time to regulate on these clowns." Freedom growled with his arrogant determination as he picked up the bazooka looking thing. "Watch and learn kiddies."   
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Drakken demanded. They were pinned in place by the combined fire of dozens of Shego's men, so many bullets flying that the edges of the rock were being blown off into fragments by the volume of fire.  
  
"Are you sure they have some kind of new weapon here?" Irv asked. "All of these fools are using old school slug throwers, no lasers, no ray guns, no nothing."  
  
That's when a series of green beams blew straight through the rock.  
  
"I think they do." Freedom said. "No matter. SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" He laughed raising his rocket launcher and throwing a series of very thick ear muffs to Drakken and Irv before putting them on himself. "Hope you boys don't mind a little bit of noise."  
  
With that Freedom fired the rocket straight into the ranks of the enemy and their was an explosive blast. But the explosion was hardly the main issue. A shockwave of insanely high noise cracked the sky and all of Shego's men were dropped into a whimpering fetal position from a blast of volume so loud that it exploded their eardrums and caused blood to pour from the sides of their heads. The force of the air's vibrations literally lifted Drakken, Irv and Freedom off their feet and into a low orbit in the air before setting them down again with a heavy thud.  
  
Freedom then left position and began to ran up the hill with his disorientated comrades following along with him. Unsurprisingly not one of Shego's henchmen made even the slightest attempt to stop them.   
  
"Haha." Freedom laughed as he removed his ear protection. "Shock and awe bitches." He said looking down at all of the sobbing henchmen with a sadistic grin.  
  
"Who are you know? George Bush?" Drakken asked.  
  
"Fuck Bush. I'm way worse then that little ho bag. Now let's get these ray gun things we came for. Muscle boy, crack open this door. I'd do it, but I'm not in shape for such things."  
  
Irv kicked the doorframe in with a resounding blow from his tree trunk legs.  
  
A number of henchmen were standing around in front of several of the energy weapons.   
  
"ROLLIN UP!" Drakken yelled. "NO DOUBT!"  
  
Drakken and Irv tackled the henchmen with a savage amount of physical force, clearing the way for Freedom to attack the few left in front of the weapons. Drakken began to grapple with the henchmen, overpowering them with his mighty strength and choking them to death brutally. Irv was taking care of business as well, the giant man pummeling them with his huge fists.  
  
"Hey look at the old guy." The henchman standing in front of the weapon stockpile said.  
  
"Don't wet your depends old man." The other laughed.  
  
Their mocking was cut abruptly short from a flying kick that knocked the first henchman into near oblivion. The second suddenly realized the danger posed by Freedom and began to back off a bit.  
  
"Hey geezer, you'd better back off before someone gets hurt here understand?"  
  
"Like you?" Freedom growled.  
  
"GAHHHHH!" The henchman yelled as Captain leveled him with an eight punch combination and several different breeds of Chinese Kung Fu.  
  
Drakken and Irv finished off the main group of henchmen with Drakken punching the last one out harshly.  
  
Drakken turned to face an imaginary audience and did a front bicep flex. "OH YEAH! OH YEAH! WE BAD! CAN'T NOBODY STOP US CAUSE WE'RE BAD BOYS FOR LIFE YO!!!"  
  
"Oh fuck." Irv said bent over the waist exhausted from having smacked his way through ten henchmen. "He really is going to do that rap video isn't he?" The behemoth asked as rivers of sweat dripped from his forehead.  
  
"I can't believe you don't like rap." Drakken said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You don't know much about black people do you Irv?" Drakken joked.  
  
"My God...that is so dumb I can't even begin to start on it." Irv shoke his head.  
  
"No doubt." Freedom added. "Damn these guys sucked. If I had known the henchmen of today were such pansies I wouldn't have even bothered to show up for this."  
  
"Lets just get these laser gun thingies into the truck and bolt." Drakken said.  
  
"You know for someone whose supposed to be a mad scientist you'd think you'd have a better term to describe technology then thingies." Irv said.  
  
"Whatever." Drakken said. "Let's bolt before Shego can send reinforcements to stop us."  
  
They headed out for the truck overwhelmed with the glow of victory. Only one henchmen was still standing, but they hadn't seen him cause he was cowering in a dark corner from the wrath of these freaks who had just come in and smacked around the entire base.  
  
He gave out a distress call. "SOS...SOS...we've been invaded by three super violent freaks. Suspects include a blue guy who kind of looks like Drakken, but is muscled up like Arnold Scwarzennegger in the Terminator movies. And Captain Freedom only old. And Shaquille O Neal only really violent and crazy. I'm scare..."  
  
It wasn't very well received or believed, so reinforcements weren't sent until long after the power trio from Hell had gotten away with their intended loot.  
  
A resounding victory cry echoed over the desert as they headed back to Hell, New Mexico. "DOCTAH DRAKKEN FOOL! WHAT!?"  
  
A/N: Like I said, it's not very long for this story. But I haven't gotten my flow back just yet, though I was starting to feel it by the end of this chapter. Guess whose back? Back again? Devin's back. Tell a friend...


	22. The best night of their lives

                                                Blue Waste Land

                                    Part 22: The best night of their lives.

A/N: A psychedelic Leviathan gave this story for me to finish. I'll try my best to fill his shoes and get this done right.

                        Rockie and Shego were flying in the helicopter flying back to the citadel when the call came in about three freaks destroying a laser gun factory and killing all of ther henchmen inside with the special bullets that Rockie created for the resistance. Shego was very irritated that the resistance was trying to unbalance this perfect world that had finally reached harmony. By being united under one powerful government where there's no war, famine, or rape.

"Shego?" Rockie tapped her on her shoulder.

                        Shego didn't turn around. She was too busy being lost in her own mind. How was it that she was doing this? Why? What force was behind these events? She didn't know what it was. She was so happy with Drakken that she wondered why she even left him. I mean sure his plans were lame but he never gave up. Shego was so busy thinking about this that it took Rockie ten times of poking her shoulder to get her attention.

"What is it, Rockie." She asked not looking behind her at him.

"Are you ok? You haven't really said anything since we left." Rockie put a hand on Shego's leg.

                        Shego snapped at this and shoved a green glowing claw right in his face.

"Touch me again and I'll make you wish you were never born a male." Shego said in a voice that sounded different from her usual voice. Her eyes glowed red when she made this threat.

                        Shego snaps out of it and looks around a bit confused.

"Uh, what….just happened?" Rockie asked as his heart felt like it was going to pop out of his body.

"Rockie? What's the matter?" Shego asked him while putting a hand on his leg.

"Well, I put my hand on your leg and you almost slashed off my…..uh..you know. The strange thing is that you spoke in a different voice and your eyes were glowing red." Rockie said remembering what just happened.

"Oh, Rockie I'm sorry. I should of warned you, some times I act differently. I don't know how to explain it." Shego said has she puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok, I guess. I'm just a little3 freaked out that's all." Rockie said as he put a hand on Shego's hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Please, don't be afraid of me, you are my savior, the one that will protect me from it, from the force I have accidentally unleashed."

"Empress Shego, we've arrived at the palace." The pilot of the helicopter said as he looked back

"Thank you, pilot." Shego said a little irritated.

                        The helicopter touches down on a landing pad high atop one of the windows of the castle. Rockie looked up in awe at the castle just seemed to going on for ever. It was so damn tall that it seemed to rival the tallest building in America. He was about to get out when the pilot puts his hand out expecting a tip. Rockie searched his pockets and found a quarter. He was about to give it to him when Shego stopped him.

"Don't give him any money he already gets paid three times as much as a normal pilot." Shego snapped her fingers and two brutes the size of pro wrestlers appeared behind her. "Guards, take this greedy pilot and torture him until he dies."

                        The guards take away the pilot, dragging him on the ground.

"You fucking bitch!!! I curse you, I put a curse on you!!! You shall pay for your ruthlessness you ct!!" The pilot said as they were dragging him away.

"Shut the fuck you! Don't you dare speak to Goddess Shego that way!!" one of the goons said as he turned around and stepped on his face.

                        Rockie just stared in amazement at what just happened. So much so that he couldn't move.

"Hey, Rockie, come on." Shego said as she walked ahead of him.

                        Rockie snapped out of it and ran after her. They get to a set of big doors. The doors open to reveal hundreds of butlers and maids. The butlers were on the left side forming a seemingly endless line down the hall. The maids were the same.

"WELCOME HOME, EMPRESS SHEGO!" they all yelled in union.

"Wow!! I didn't think the palace would be so beautiful!!" Rockie exclaimed as he looked around at the castle.

"What did you expect? One of those old, musty castles made of stone? Hell no, I may be evil but I do have taste." Shego said while looking around the castle.

"Works for me. I don't care as long as I get to eat." Rockie licked his lips.

"Hey Rockie, come here, I need to tell you something." Shego said as she moves in close to him.

"What?" Rockie said while moving in closer.

                        Shego whispered something in rockie's ear. Rockie's face turns crimson red.

"Are you really planning of doing that tonight with me?" Rockie raised an eye brow.

                        Shego squeezes Rockie's butt making Rockie blush even more.

"I'll take that as a yes." Rockie said as he rubbed his butt.

"Come, we'll talk about that later, and your new alliance to me." Shego said as she walked in the throne room.

                        Rockie watches as she wiggled her hips as she walked. Why was he so in love with her? What was this destiny that bonded them together? He kept remembering about the other Rockie in that other world that Shego had showed him. He couldn't believe that in that universe he gave his life for her, he couldn't believe that they were friends and partners and crime as well as in love. Thinking all of these things, Rockie made his way in the throne room. Shego was already sitting on the throne with her legs crossed. Rockie looked around and saw Monkey fist giving him a very creepy stare. Dementor just looked at the guy and frowned. Apparently, Dementor didn't like anyone who tried to steal Shego away from him. (even though he never had her in the first place.).

"What do you think of my palace, my city, my world?" Shego asked waving her hands in the are and spreading them wide while looking up and around the castle.

"Shego, it's so damn beautiful, and here I was trying to destroy you and free the world. Fuck the rebellion, fuck Kim Possible and that blue Drakken dude, and fuck Captain Freedom!!" Rockie said while lifting his hand and giving the middle finger.

"WIAT!! DID YOU JUST SAY THE CAPTAIN FREEDOM IS BACK?!" Shego screamed at the top of her lungs.

"We-well-yeah. He's back but he's not was he used to be." Rockie said a little scared.

"This isn't good, Freedom was one of the strongest heroes in the fifties. If he teamed up with Kim Possible and Drakken, this could spell disaster for me and my whole empire. Rockie, you have to tell me exactly all the rebel alliance plans, what they intend to hit next and how. I want to know every little detail about them so I can plan an ambush." Shego said as she got off the throne and walked around Rockie.

"You mean act like a spy?" Rockie asked as he followed her with his eyes as she went around him.

"Yes, like that. They don't know that you are here right now, that is perfect for us. Just go back as if nothing's ever happened. " Shego stopped right in front of him. She gets close, puts her arms around his neck and kisses him on the lips. She departs. "Will you do this for your goddess?"

                        Rockie was about to answer when he felt Shego's hands in his pants.

"Well?" Shego asked while still having her hand in his pants.

"Oh God- I mean-ye-yes I'll do it, go-go-goddess." Rockie said as he was trying to control his pleasure censors.

"We'll continue that tonight. Right now we have to go eat some dinner. I'm sure you must be hungry." Shego said as she took her hand out of Rockie's pants.

"Yes, I am kinda hungry." Rockie said as he heard his stomach growling.

"You there, minion!" Shego pointed to one of the super powered goons that guarded her soors.

"Yes, Empress Shego?"

"Go tell the chief to prepare a huge meal for our guest, Rockie Flaggs. " Shego said pointing to the door.

"As you wish, Empress." The goon bows, turns around and goes out the door.

"Shego, why is he here? He could be a spy for the enemy." Monkey Fist whispered to Shego.

"Monkey Fist, he is here because I need him. He and I are very close." Shego said while looking at Rockie pick his ear and fling the ear wax away.

"He didn't even know you up until to two days ago. How can you two have a bond?" Dementor said while looking at Rockie just stad there.

"look, it's a cosmic link, ok? He and I have been loves in other worlds, high school sweet hearts, what ever you think we were, or rather we are since there are other versions of oeach of us in other universes."

"Again with the whole other universes crap?" Monkey Fist said while crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"Keep It up, Monkey freak and I'll buy you a one way ticket to hell. Shego said as she put a flaming claw in Monkey Fist's face.

"Touchie…" Monkey fist said turning around and looking back.

                        An hour later, dinner was ready. It was only Shego, DNAmy, Dementor, Monkey Fist, his ninjas, amd Rockie that were sitting at the table while the henchmen just watched has everybody ate. Monkey Fist and Dementor both kept staring at Rockie. Rockie was getting really pissed of at them staring at him. Shego noticed this and looked at the two with a mean glare. They didn't notice. Monkey Fist whispers something in one of his monkey's ears. The monkey nods, grabs a handful of cherries and climbs on the ceiling upside down. He throws one at Rockie as he's about to eat. Rockie looked up and saw nothing after the cherry had hit him on the head.

"Hey, man, tell your fucking monkey to watch where he throws these things. Could kill." Rockie threw the cherry at monkey fist.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jock." Monkey fist said as he caught the cherry with his monkey paw.

"What kind of weirdo gets monkey hands and feet anyway?" Rockie said pointing to the hands and feet.

                        Everyone laughs about it. Monkey fist gets a bit embarrassed. _I will get you, you fucking jock. People like you made me what I am today. You and those cheerleaders._ _Better watch your back, punk._ Monkey fist thought as he drinks some green tea. The rest of the dinner went smoothly. After dinner, Shego and Rockie went to their chambers. Rockie stepped in with Shego. He looked around and found it very nice. The bed has curtains that you could close over if you didn't want anyone to see you. It looked pretty normal.

"I'm going to take a shower, wait for me. " Shego said as she walked to the bathroom. "Oh and get naked and go under the covers."

                        Rockie takes his clothes off and hopes into bed. He looked around the room and still admired the way this room looked. About fifteen minutes later, Shego comes out of the bathroom with a towel around her. She was dripping a little water but nothing too bad. Rockie could feel himself getting hard, very hard actually. She makes her way to the bed with the towel still around her. She takes it off and hops into bed. They begin to kiss. Rockied stopped them for a second.

"Wait, should I wear a rubber?" Rockie asked while keeping Shego away for a sec.

"Don't worry about it, I don't have any disease. Trust me, you are one hundred percent safe." Shego said assuring that everything would be fine.

"What if you get pregnant?"

"Hehehe, Rockie don't worry about it. I wont get pregnant. I've developed some things to help me with that problem. Don't worry."

                        Shego kisses his chest. Rockie moans.

"If you say so, I'll trustyou." Rockie said after kissing her neck.

                        They go back to kissing. Soon it turns into hot love making. Shego felt very good about this. She never had the pleasure of doing this. She never had love before, yet this didn't hurt at all. This went on all night. Rockie woke up with a head ache-as most men often wake up with after a night of love making-He went to the bathroom and took a shower.as he took a shower, he thought about what he had to do; he had to go back to the rebellion and pretend like this whole thing never happened. He had to come up with an explanation about his where about yesterday. Funny how it takes one day to change a person's life forever.

                        Rockie gets out of the shower, puts on a pair of boxers. He comes out of the bathroom with a towel over his head drying his hair. He sees that Shego is still sleeping. He decided not to wake her up, he was afraid that she would snap at him like yesterday. He goes out the room with a whife beater. He goes into the kitchen and sees Monkey Fist eating a banana cereal with milk. Monkey Fist looked at him with mistrust in his eyes. Rockie ignored him, goes to the fridge and takes out some juice. He gets a cup out of the cabinit, pours the juice in it, then puts the juice back and goes sit down across from Monkey Fist.

"Had a good time with Shego last night, human?" Monkey fist said after taking a sip of his green tea.

"What are you insinuating, monkey boy?" Rockie asked while raising his eye brow.

"Oh Please,l it was obvious you two got it on last night. She was all over you in the throne room yesterday. You can't deny it." Monkey fist smiled slyly.

"Take this curiosity away from me for a sec: Who in their right mind would CHOOSE to be a fucking monkey? Is there some childhood trauma you are holding on to? Is that why you got obsessed with monkeys? You hid in monkeys because they can't hurt you like people can, you don't know how to deal with the pain so you choose to be a monkey, A FUCKING BUTT SCRATCHING MONKEY-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HUMAN!!! YOU DON"T KNOW ME." Monke fist yelled as he jumped up in the air and landed on the table. He kicked Rockie's orange juice away. "Come on, you pussy, come fight me if you can. I am a master of monkey kung fu!!! Come fight me!!!"

"Fighting you would be a waste of time. I could easily beat the crap out of you." Rockie said as he got up and went to the door.

"You coward!!! One of these days we'll finish this, mark my words!!!" Monkey fist screamed as Rockie went out the door.

                        Monkey fist stared at the door that Rockie went out of. The door behind him opens and in comes DNAmy. She appeared more slender. She had apparently lost a lot of weight working on those creatures of hideousness known as mutates.

"Monty? Are you ok?" She said as she came up behind him and gave him a hug.

"I'm fine, Amy. It's just that this Rockie guy who Shego brought to the palace was giving me trouble. I don't trust him that much " Monkey fist said as he turned around and hugs DNAmy.

"Shego brought someone into the palace?" DNAmy said while she was till hugging Monkey fist.

"Some quarter back who was in the rebellion. She has this none sense that he'll save her from what ever she's afraid of. If you ask me, she's insane, wait, I mean more insane then usual."

"Monty, don't worry about it. Why don't we go some where and 'talk' about something else?" DNAmy kissed his neck after she said that.

"Oh, I know what you mean." Monkey fist picks her up and exits the door.

                        Shego woke up and looked around the room. She was still a bit sleepy. She rubs her eyes, trying to focus them good. She sees Rockie sitting on a chair in the room staring at her. She sits up and stretches.

"Good morning, princess." Rockie said as he got up and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmmm, good morning, handsome. Last night was wonderful." She said as she rubbed his crotch.

"Thanks, I try." Rockie said moving away from her.

                        Shego gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom. Rockie just sat there as she went in. Shego stopped at the door and looked at Rockie. Rockie understood what that meant and got his clothes off, he went in with her. Later in the throne room, Shego was sitting down in her throne. Rockie had his rebellion clothes on him. Dementor and Monkey Fist where there also. DNAmy was along side Monkey fist.

"This is it, once you step through those doors you and I will have to pretend like we don't know each other." Shego said as she looked at Rockie.

"I know, Shego. I hope I can be a good spy and give you the information you need to protect your self from my teammates' attacks." Rockie said as he knelt down and got back up.

"I am going to give you a communicator. It looks just like the one you have on you now, but it's different because there are two frequencies, one to contact me, the other for talking to your team mates. Those lines are both secure from any interruptions. No one will be able to listen in on us while you reveal their secrects to me."

Shego said as she got up and puts the new communicator on him.

"I love you." Rockie whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon. I suspect that soon everything will be over, everything….will…be…over…." Shego fainted and fell to the ground.

"SHEGO!!!" Rockie said alarmingly as he knelt down and took her in his arms.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I guess I'm still a bit tired." Shego tried to get up but she couldn't.

                        Monkey Fist and Dementor picked her up and dragged her back to the throne. Rockie was at a lose for words. What was happening with Shego was she going to be ok? What was this force she spoke of that he must and will save her from? All these questions flooded inside him.

"You better go. You have a lot of work ahead of you to do." DNAmy said to him.

"You're right, I better go." Rockie said as he turned around and headed for the doors.

                        There was a small plane outside for him to pilot. He took off from Shego's castle with a lot on his mind; What had Shego done to be so much afraid of an unknown force? What price did she oay? And how big? He thought about all that af he made his way back to Middleton, the rebellion's head quarters.

End of part 22.


End file.
